Más que una sacerdotisa
by Dubbhe
Summary: Todos sabemos que Kagome tiene poderes sagrados pero... y si fuera aun más poderosa? Nuevos personajes darán un giro a la historia, donde Inuyasha descubrirá a quién ama en realidad.
1. Marca roja y corriente eléctrica

CAP 1- MARCA ROJA Y CORRIENTE ELÉCTRICA

Había Luna llena en la época medieval. Los prados y los bosques de la era Sengoku estaban bañados por la plateada luz del astro. En una pendiente con césped se encontraba una chica vestida con uniforme escolar. Tenía el pelo de color negro azabache, y le caía en cascada por la espalda con su característica forma, liso y largo. Cualquiera que no la conociera hubiera dicho que Kagome era un demonio camuflado: esa indumentaria no era normal en aquel tiempo. Pero alguien como el mediodemonio Inuyasha, que la observaba desde los arbustos sin que se diera cuenta, lo habría considerado normal en ella.

El joven aguantaba la respiración tanto como podía para no oler las lágrimas de la chica. Ésta lloraba a causa de lo habitual: había vuelto a ver al híbrido y a la sacerdotisa Kikyo juntos. Cogió aire, como armándose de valor, y se acercó a ella sin hacer ruido. Al llegar detrás de ella, dudó. La mano que quería poner encima del hombro femenino se detuvo a medio camino, se abrió y se cerró dos veces, como si estuviera reflexionando y acabó por retirarse. Por una vez, el diálogo le pareció el mejor método del mundo:

- Kagome- la llamó en voz baja. Ella no respondió. Detuvo el llanto en seco, pero las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas.

Volvió a intentarlo:

-Oye…

- A qué has venido?- le preguntó la chica bruscamente, sin ni siquiera girarse para mirarlo.

- Querrás que te dé explicaciones, no?- Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

- No tienes que darme ninguna explicación. No eres mi novio ni nada que se parezca.

- Claro. Por eso lloras, no?

- Eso es solo cosa mía- Kagome se secó el agua del rostro rápidamente.

- Cosa tuya. Pero por mi causa- esta vez la cogió por el hombro con decisión para girarla y hacer que le mirara a la cara, pero la joven se deshizo de ésta con un brusco movimiento, consiguiendo evitarlo.

A Inuyasha se le acabó la paciencia.

- Ya basta! Si tan poco te importa, se puede saber por qué te ves tan afectada?

El mediodemonio se levantó para desplazarse y agacharse de nuevo, esta vez, delante de ella. Durante unos segundos, sus miradas coincidieron, haciendo que se sonrojaran levemente. La sacerdotisa adolescente sintió que se perdía durante un breve instante en aquella gloriosa mirada dorada, pero fue ella la que retiró la mirada primero. Cuando lo hizo, Inuyasha suspiró y dijo:

- Kagome, yo…

- Déjalo ya, vale? No tengo derecho a estar así, olvidemos el tema- intentó levantarse, pero…

El híbrido la cogió de la mano y con la otra le sujetó el mentón sin apretar, para volver a mirarla a los ojos:

- Lo siento-dijo- si eso es lo que querías oír, lo siento. Perdóname.

- Ya te he dicho que no tienes que disculparte- aseguró ella, aunque en el fondo no podía evitar sentirse reconfortada. Intentó levantarse otra vez, pero él no se lo permitió.

Ella siguió la dirección de su mirada y lo que vio la hizo entrar en shock: el chico le estaba mirando las piernas.

- Al suelo!

BUUM! El césped quedó decorado con la silueta de Inuyasha, que había golpeado el suelo con todo su cuerpo por culpa del conjuro del rosario.

- Se puede saber qué haces, estúpida?!- le preguntó él casi gritando, aún bajo los efectos de la inmovilización.

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo!- replicó Kagome- qué estabas mirando, cerdo?

- Como si no me conocieras, idiota! No te miraba con ninguna intención obscena, sino porque he visto algo raro en tu pierna izquierda! Me ha parecido que era una herida, por eso he mirado!

La chica frunció el ceño y se miró la pierna correspondiente. El mediodemonio tenía razón: al lado interior de la rodilla, se podía distinguir una silueta de una especie de luna roja. Resopló, aceptando la derrota verbal, y estiró la pierna para que el chico se la examinara. Mientras no observara más arriba de la rodilla, no aplicaría la mirada sucia.

Inuyasha examinó la marca con curiosidad: el rojo no era sangre. No era una herida. Pero tampoco era tinta. Si forzaba la vista, podía ver que el color era propio de la piel de Kagome, como si el pigmento rojo que formaba la forma de la luna fuera simplemente melanina.

- Y bien?- preguntó la adolescente- qué es?

- No tengo ni idea. Es una cosa muy rara.

Ella dobló la pierna para acercar el extraño elemento a su cuerpo y poder verlo por sí misma. Efectivamente, parecía una mancha con forma de luna, solo que ésta era roja y… brillaba! Parecía como si tuviera un poco de purpurina encima del color, pero parecía natural. Qué raro.

- Déjame verla otra vez- pidió el chico.

Kagome volvió a estirar la pierna. Él se inclinó sobre ésta para… olerla. Simplemente, olerla disimuladamente. Sentía una gran curiosidad por aquella extraña marca pero… hacía pocos segundos el olor de la piel de la chica le había hecho perder el control durante unos instantes. Sin darse cuenta, husmeó un poco más profundamente, provocando que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. En un acto reflejo, dobló la rodilla con brusquedad, con tanta mala suerte que impactó contra la nariz del mediodemonio, que se quejó con un leve grito.

- Lo siento, perdona! Lo siento! Lo siento!

- Tranquila…- Inuyasha se frotó la nariz: ya no le dolía- ha dejado de dolerme.

- No dejas de sorprenderme, Inuyasha…

En ese preciso momento, él levantó la mirada antes de contestar. Cuando lo hizo, se vio a apenas cinco centímetros de aquellos ojos marrón chocolate que tanto le gustaba mirar. Se quedaron mirándose de cerca durante más de un minuto. Sólo se oían las respiraciones aceleradas de los dos y el ritmo rápido y martilleante de los corazones, que latían a mil por hora. Hasta que Inuyasha no pudo reprimirse más.

Kagome se quedó muy quieta, casi temblando de nervios. Su cuerpo no la obedecía. Con los ojos abiertos, observó como el mediodemonio bajaba la mirada de sus ojos a sus labios. Vio como se humedecía los suyos propios disimuladamente mientras se acercaba más a ella. Cerró los ojos y… capturó los labios de la chica con los suyos.

Nada más sentir el roce carnoso, fue como si una corriente eléctrica les hiciera estremecerse en un escalofrío. Kagome, sorprendida, abrió los ojos como platos, pero no tardó en cerrarlos para abandonarse a ese beso que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando. Levantó los brazos para rodearle el cuello a Inuyasha, haciendo que sus manos se perdieran entre la melena plateada. Él respondió abrazándola por la cintura con una mano, mientras la otra se colocaba en la cabeza de la chica, acariciando los mechones de pelo negro, pero a la vez impidiendo que se apartara de él.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo. El tímido gesto que había empezado con simples caricias con los labios se había ido profundizando. Inuyasha presionaba a Kagome contra su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza y besándola cada vez más apasionadamente. Y ella se dejaba hacer, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Pero justo cuando el mediodemonio deslizaba una de sus manos de la cintura a las piernas de la chica, escuchó a alguien que venía. Kagome también lo oyó y se separaron bruscamente, sonrojados y con la respiración entrecortada. Evitando mirarse, volvieron la vista hacia el que acababa de llegar: era Shippo.

- Kagome, hay alguien en la cabaña de la abuela Kaede que quiere verte- dijo.

- Y… le has preguntado quién era?- a la chica le costaba hablar: tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

- Dice que se llama Nincada, pero no sabemos quién es.

- Está bien, vamos.

FIN DEL CAP 1!


	2. Zafira

CAP 2- ZAFIRA

Nincada era un hombre que llevaba una capa de seda granate. Era alto y bastante atractivo: llevaba la larga y lacia melena negra recogida en una coleta y tenía unos profundos ojos de iris plateado. Por la indumentaria que llevaba, se veía que era de clase social alta.

Cuando vio entrar a Shippo, Kagome e Inuyasha, le sonrió a la chica y la saludó sin levantarse:

- Hola. Eres tú?

La joven sacerdotisa (que ya se había sentado)lo miró con cara sorprendida.

- Perdón? Nos conocemos?

- Ahora sí, no?

Miroku, Sango, Kaede y Shippo se rieron.

- Ya… claro. Me llamo Kagome, y tú eres… Nincada, no?

- Exacto. Querrás saber para qué he venido si no nos conocemos de nada, no?

Kagome asintió.

- La Marca me llama.

Silencio.

- La… Marca, dices?- preguntó vacilante la adolescente.

- Podrías hacerme el favor de mostrarme tu rodilla izquierda, por favor?

Inuyasha, que hasta ahora había estado callado, gruñó, pero no dijo nada. Kagome extendió la pierna y Nincada le examinó la reciente Luna Roja que tenía grabada en la piel. Cuando la vio, sonrió y miró a la chica como diciéndole que ya había acabado su examen. Dijo:

- Efectivamente. Eres una zafira.

- Una qué?- preguntó Inuyasha.

- Una zafira- repitió el desconocido, sin dejar de sonreír de satisfacción.

- Y eso qué es?- preguntó Shippo, sentándose en el regazo de Kagome.

- Una zafira es algo similar a una hechicera.

La aludida abrió los ojos como platos, pero sólo dijo:

- Explícate, por favor.

Nincada cambió de posición para ponerse cómodo y empezó a hablar:

- Esta luna roja que te ha salido al lado de la rodilla, es popularmente conocida como la Marca. Pero no es una marca cualquiera. No es algo que tenga todo el mundo, por supuesto. Si te sale, significa que has nacido para ser una hechicera de la naturaleza. Concretamente, del género de los Zafiros. Hay cuatro géneros de hechiceros: los zafiros controlamos el agua; los esmeraldas, la tierra; los rubinos, el fuego y los ametistas, el aire. A pesar de esto, todos los cuatro géneros tienen poderes en común. Aparte del de la naturaleza, tenemos poder de leer el pensamiento, invisibilidad, barrera espiritual y telepatía. Dentro de cada género, los hechiceros que lo forman tienen cada uno una particularidad. Por ejemplo, nunca encontrarás dos esmeraldas que tengan el mismo poder. Me explico: imagínate a esmeralda 1 y a esmeralda 2. Los dos controlan los cuatro poderes comunes que he nombrado antes, pero puede que uno pueda controlar las placas tectónicas y el otro, en vez de esto, tenga control sobre la fuerza de la gravedad. Uno podrá provocar un terremoto y el otro podrá volar.

Viendo la cara de confusión de todos, suspiró y volvió a intentarlo:

- Concretemos tu caso, Kagome. Te ha salido la Marca. Esto significa que eres una zafira, por lo tanto, controlas el agua. Pero no en todos sus aspectos. Con el entrenamiento, conseguirás desarrollar los poderes comunes: la capacidad para leer el pensamiento, la invisibilidad, la barrera espiritual y la telepatía, llamadas "las Cuatro Comunes". Cuanto más dominados los tengas, más rápido desaparecerá la marca de tu pierna y te saldrá otra con forma de estrella violeta en la zona de la clavícula, llamada _senhal, _ lo cual indicará que tu cuerpo está preparado para dominar el poder acuático que te ha tocado.

- Poder acuático?- preguntó Kagome- qué quieres decir?

Nincada sonrió de nuevo con comprensión y dirigió su mirada a un cubo lleno de agua. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo y al abrirlos otra vez, la superficie del líquido se congeló al instante. Todos (menos Inuyasha) exclamaron y aplaudieron.

- Mi poder acuático es el hielo, Kagome: la congelación. Puedo helar un océano entero en menos de un minuto de concentración. Puedo matar a una persona congelando la sangre dentro de sus venas. Y por el contrario, también puedo descongelar. Si quisiera, ahora mismo podría descongelar los polos norte y sur y nos ahogaríamos todos en pocas horas. Bueno, todos menos nosotros dos, claro, que podemos inmunizarnos voluntariamente a los efectos del agua. Tienes que encontrar tu poder, Kagome. Pero tienes que tomártelo con calma. No conseguirás nada hasta que no desaparezca la Marca y el _senhal _ se deje ver en tu clavícula. Primero tienes que aprender a controlar los Cuatro Comunes.

Silencio.

- Flipante…- dijo Shippo, admirado.

- Pero aquí hay algo que no encaja- dijo Kagome- por qué no apareció antes? Tengo quince años de edad… por qué ahora?

- Aún no he terminado. Cada hechicero de la naturaleza tiene un _kiuh. _Cuando un hechicero nace, otra persona es escogida por la Madre Naturaleza para ser su… digamos… pareja en el poder. La Diosa de la Tierra (otro nombre de la Madre Naturaleza) escoge un momento exacto para que la Marca salga en la piel de los elegidos. En tu caso, Kagome, Ella escogió el día de hoy por la noche. Pero eso solo es posible si tu _kiuh _está a tu lado. Si se te hubiera pasado la hora asignada y tu _kiuh _estuviera lejos de ti… no habría sido posible nunca más iniciarte. La cuestión es, que he sentido la presencia de tu Marca hace apenas media hora, por lo que… quién estaba contigo en ese momento?

La verdad golpeó a Inuyasha y a Kagome con fuerza. La chica sólo pudo decir:

- Quieres decir que… Inuyasha es mi _kiuh_?

- Eso parece.

El mediodemonio no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado confuso. Qué día más raro! No sólo había besado a Kagome en un ataque de amor incontrolable, sino que además había aparecido un tío diciendo que ella era una "bruja". Y encima… la Madre Naturaleza le había elegido como su pareja de poder. Nincada siguió hablando:

- Inuyasha vivirá todos tus progresos, Kagome. Quiero decir que cuando tú controles, por ejemplo, el poder de leer el pensamiento, él también gozará de este poder, aunque no sea un hechicero.

El híbrido abrió los ojos como platos y dijo:

- Es decir, que cuando Kagome domine esos Cuatro Comunes, o lo que sea… yo también los dominaré?

- Sí. Sus progresos irán en paralelo contigo. Excepto cuando empiece a controlar su poder acuático. Allí ya no llegas. Pero las Cuatro Comunes las dominarás para siempre, a no ser que Kagome muera. Entonces, dejarás de tener uso de ellas. Y eso es todo lo que quería decir. Ah! No! Espera! Falta algo. No podréis leeros la mente mutuamente. Un hechicero y su _kiuh _no pueden leerse el pensamiento. Y por último: Kagome, a ojos de Inuyasha (y a los tuyos propios, por supuesto) la Marca irá cambiando de color según tu estado de ánimo. Para la otra gente, será siempre roja. Lo mismo pasa con el _senhal, _que la verá siempre violeta.

- Mirando su Marca puedo saber su estado de ánimo?- preguntó Inuyasha, atónito.

- Sí. Queréis que os diga el código de colores?

- Sí- pidieron el mediodemonio y la chica al unísono.

- Naranja: enfado. Azul: felicidad. Blanco: diversión. Amarillo: nerviosismo. Gris: tristeza. Granate: excitación. Verde: cansancio. Rosa: preocupación- cuando terminó, Nincada se levantó y anunció- me voy. Ha sido un placer conoceros. Ya sabes lo que hay, Kagome. Puedes aceptar y entrenar para perfeccionar tus poderes o… pasar olímpicamente. Si haces eso último, la Marca acabará desapareciendo con el paso de los años. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos.

- Espera!- exclamó Kagome- no vas a entrenarme tú?

El hombre se echó a reír y dijo:

- Es tu mente. Por lo tanto tú decides como entrenarla. Tienes que aprender tú sola con la práctica.

- Está bien. Y una última pregunta… hablando de las "marcas" ésas… qué pasará cuando domine el poder acuático?

- Desaparecerá el _senhal _y aparecerá la silueta de una gota de agua azul en el dorso de tu mano izquierda, que podrás ocultar a voluntad. Cuando eso pase, significará que eres una zafira completa, cuya formación habrá terminado. Nos vemos, Kagome.

Dicho eso, Nincada se fue.

FIN DEL CAP 2!


	3. Atrévete

CAP 3- ATRÉVETE

Habían pasado seis días desde la visita de Nincada. Kagome había decidido empezar por la práctica de leer la mente. Estaban todos en el bosque (habían vuelto a emprender el viaje), observando como la chica se concentraba e intentaba adivinar lo que Sango (que se había ofrecido para ser el blanco de prácticas) estaba imaginando. Pero no lo conseguía. Ya hacía días que lo intentaba. Suspiró y se secó el sudor de la frente con la mano.

- Vamos, vuelve a intentarlo!- la alentó Inuyasha, que estaba impaciente por aprender a leer el pensamiento- que si a ti no te sale, a mí tampoco me saldrá!

- Interesado… para ti es muy fácil. Sólo tienes que sentarte y esperar- volvió a cerrar los ojos, cosa que sirvió de señal a Sango para que volviera a imaginarse algo.

Estuvo un minuto quieta, concentrada, cuando de pronto…

- Elefantes rosas! Qué tipo de pensamientos son ésos, Sango?- Inuyasha, con una sonrisa triunfante, miró a la exterminadora. Todos se quedaron asombrados.

- Era eso lo que pensabas, Sango?- le preguntó Miroku con urgencia.

- Sí!-respondió ésta, maravillada.

- Cómo lo has hecho?- le preguntó Kagome al mediodemonio, frustrada.

- No lo sé. Me ha picado por intentarlo y me ha salido al segundo intento.

- Pero por qué a ti te sale si a mí no?

- Igual es que has adquirido el dominio, pero no sabes cómo hacerlo- Inuyasha se giró hacia Sango- vuelve a imaginarte otra cosa, Sango.

La matademonios pensó durante unos segundos, y dijo:

- Ya.

- Vale. Kagome, mira fijamente su frente- le ordenó el híbrido a la chica. Ésta lo hizo- bien, ahora haz como si quisieras trasladar tu mente dentro de la cabeza de Sango.

La zafira obedeció y lo intentó. Tuvo que repetir la operación tres veces, cuando de repente, una imagen de Naraku vestido con una túnica de mujer bailando la conga apareció en su mente. Estalló en risas.

- Muy buena, Sango!- decía mientras se carcajeaba.

- Lo sé!- respondió la matademonios, que también reía.

Inuyasha se concentró unos segundos en la cabeza de la exterminadora para saber de qué se reían. Luego sonrió:

- Reconozco que es ingenioso.

- Ingenioso? Es buenísimo!- exclamó Kagome.

Mientras se reían, Miroku y Shippo les preguntaban impacientes cual era la imagen que les había hecho reír tanto.

- Kagome! Mira tu marca!- exclamó Sango.

Todos fijaron la mirada en la rodilla de la joven: la Marca había perdido un poco de tono rojo.

_______________________________________

Pasó casi un mes. La Marca ya casi no se veía. En la clavícula de la zafira, estaba empezando a crecer una mancha de tono violeta que, a menudo que pasaban los días, iba tomando forma de estrella, ya que Kagome estaba a punto de dominar las Cuatro Comunes por completo.

Inuyasha disfrutaba como un niño con sus nuevos poderes. Leyendo el pensamiento de Miroku, podía evitar que ésta intentara manosear a Kagome y también podía evitar fácilmente los ataques de los demonios con los que se enfrentaban, adivinando sus intenciones. Tendiendo una barrera espiritual, podía evitar que Shippo le arañara. Haciéndose invisible, conseguía devolverle al zorrillo todas las provocaciones. O al menos eso creía. La segunda vez que lo hizo, Kagome estaba delante. Tras cinco "siéntate" de la chica, comprendió que su invisibilidad era inmune a la hechicera. Y por último, podía hacer uso de la telepatía para hablar con quien quisiera sin que los otros se dieran cuenta.

Pero no todos los progresos fueron "mágicos". Hacía dos días, Inuyasha y Kagome habían vuelto a dejarse llevar por el amor.

************FLASH-BACK************

Los dos estaban discutiendo. Se encontraban solos en la habitación de la chica, en la era actual, después de que una furiosa Kagome hubiera decidido volver a su casa:

- Por qué siempre me castigas a mí?!- le gritaba él- siempre empieza él!

- Porque me parece increíble que tengas que picarte con un niño! Shippo no tiene más de siete años, Inuyasha! A veces parece más maduro él que tú!- replicó ella. Su _senhal, _casi definido del todo y usualmente violeta, estaba naranja como una bombona de gas butano, de acuerdo con el enfado que sentía.

- Atrévete a repetir eso!

La chica se acercó a él y, con los ojos húmedos le dijo claramente en la cara:

- Eres un inmaduro.

La fija mirada femenina de Kagome hizo que Inuyasha acabara de perder el control. Le capturó el mentón con una mano y la besó con hambre y desesperación, al mismo tiempo que ella se precipitaba sobre sus labios, de modo que se fundieron en un apasionado beso compartido. La lengua del híbrido inspeccionó todos los rincones de la boca de la zafira, antes de que ella usara la suya para jugar con la de él.

Fueron más lejos que la última vez: Inuyasha coló su mano por debajo de la camiseta de la chica, para poder acariciar su piel directamente. Ella hizo uso de las suyas para quitarle la parte de arriba del haori rojo. El color del _senhal _de la chica dejaba ver reflejos granates encima del naranja. Cuando se separaron solamente unos segundos para respirar, Kagome susurró sin abrir los ojos:

- Esto no está bien.

- Lo sé- contestó él, mientras volvía a introducir la lengua en la boca de ella. A la vez empezó a levantarle la remera.

Estaban solos en casa y a fuera llovía. Los truenos hacían temblar la luz de la habitación mientras ellos calmaban su sed el uno del otro. Kagome dio un breve salto y abrazó la cintura del mediodemonio con las piernas, colgándose de su cuerpo. Éste aprovechó el agarre para tumbarla sobre la cama y luego se tendió sobre ella, apoyándose sobre las rodillas para no aplastarla. Rompió el apasionado beso para bajar por su cuello, besando todas las partes de piel femenina que encontraba mientras le acariciaba las piernas. Besó también el _senhal, _cuya tonalidad naranja había desaparecido para dejar paso a un granate intenso. Ella se dejaba hacer. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y disfrutar de aquellas caricias prohibidas. En el momento en que el chico metió la mano por debajo de su falda, se dio cuenta de que la cosa se le estaba saliendo de las manos, pero no le importaba. Hacía demasiado tiempo que lo esperaba y estaba segura de que no se arrepentiría de llegar hasta el final. No mientras fuera con él. Cuando Inuyasha inspiró profundamente encima de su cuello, sintió un escalofrío que le hizo poner los pelos de punta. Después de impregnarse de su maravilloso aroma, el híbrido lamió el lado derecho del cuello de la chica. Luego mordisqueó levemente sin llegar a hacerle sangre y volvió a pasar la lengua por el trozo de piel dañada. Repitió el proceso cuatro veces, hasta que la zona adquirió un tono morado. Sonrió y volvió a capturar su boca.

Pero justo en el momento en que empezaba a bajarle la falda (la camiseta ya estaba fuera de combate) el sonido de una puerta les hizo volver a la realidad.

- Ya estamos en casa!- la familia de Kagome había llegado, cosa que les obligó a detenerse bruscamente.

*****************FIN DEL FLASH-BACK**********************

Aquel recuerdo, recordar aquella fastidiosa interrupción hacía que los dos se pusieran de mal humor.

Desde el punto de vista de Kagome, había estado a punto de perder su virginidad en un rollo de una noche. Ahora que podía pensar con claridad, se regañaba a sí misma cada dos por tres. En qué diablos estaba pensando?! Aunque eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. Mientras estuviera Kikyo como primera opción de Inuyasha, no estaría segura de querer entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma. No quería ser el objeto de satisfacción de nadie, ni siquiera el de aquel mediodemonio que tanto tiempo llevaba amando. De todos modos, si Inuyasha le dijera antes que la prefería a ella y que lo suyo con la sacerdotisa muerta había terminado, no se lo pensaría dos veces. Estaba segura de que si ella fuera la preferida y si él la amara, estaba preparada para dejar de ser virgen.

Desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha, no podía evitar sentirse frustrado con la familia de la chica. Había estado tan cerca… Había faltado tan poco para hacer suya a Kagome… Aquel recuerdo le había dado mucho en que pensar. Ya hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado locamente de la zafira. Y al mismo tiempo, cada vez pensaba menos en Kikyo: cada vez le parecía menos importante. Qué significaba aquello? Es que ya no quería a Kikyo? Acaso su corazón prefería a Kagome?

FIN DEL CAP 3!


	4. Un bicho demoníaco

**Perdonad mi ausencia! Os pido mil disculpas, no he estado muy en casa estos días. En fin, espero que os gusten los dos capítulos que he colgado para compensar! **

CAP 4- UN BICHO DEMONÍACO

- Podemos parar, por favor?- pidió Kagome- ya no puedo más…

El grupo llevaba todo el día caminando por una sierra. La chica aún no había encontrado su poder acuático, por lo que no podía autorefrescarse. Había intentado aislar el calor con una barrera espiritual, pero no había funcionado.

- Por mí, vale- dijo Sango- paremos en este río, qué os parece?

- A mí, bien- dijeron Miroku y Shippo al unísono.

- Inuyasha?- preguntó la matademonios.

El híbrido los miró a todos menos a Kagome y se rindió:

- Está bien. Acamparemos aquí.

Desde aquel precipitado ataque pasional, la zafira y su _kiuh _ no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra. Cada vez que lo intentaban, se sonrojaban y tenían que desviar la mirada.

Mientras el grupo se sentaba al lado de la orilla del río, Kagome fue a ponerse un bañador detrás de unos matorrales. Cuando salió cambiada y se dispuso a meterse en el agua, Shippo dijo:

- Kagome, qué es eso morado que tienes en el cuello?

-Mi _senhal _. Ya deberías saberlo, Shippo- contestó la chica, sumergiéndose hasta las rodillas.

- No me refiero a esto. Hablo de ese moratón que tienes un poco más arriba.

Inuyasha y Kagome abrieron los ojos como platos. Mierda!

- Y a ti que te importa?!- respondió bruscamente el mediodemonio, sonrojado hasta las raíces del pelo.

- Por qué te sonrojas?- preguntó el niño- a ti no te he dicho nada…

Doble mierda!

- Yo no me sonrojo!

Mientras el híbrido se defendía como podía, Kagome se concentró en los pensamientos de Miroku y Sango. Mierda premio! Lo habían adivinado. Basándose en las reacciones de los dos, habían adivinado que el causante del chupetón que la chica llevaba en el cuello era Inuyasha. Inmediatamente, conectó su mente con la de su amiga:

"Sango, por favor"- le pidió por telepatía- "Cúbrenos, te lo suplico!".

La exterminadora captó el mensaje y dijo en voz alta:

- Ah! Shippo, este moratón se lo hizo un demonio anoche!

- En serio? Yo no vi nada- dijo Miroku.

- Ni yo.

-Ni yo- Inuyasha le siguió la veta, intentando parecer sereno. Le había leído la mente a la mujer y se había dado cuenta de que estaba intentando encubrirlos.

- No visteis nada porque estabais dormidos. Pero nosotras no podíamos dormir y fuimos a las aguas termales. Os acordáis? Ésas que encontramos ayer.

- Sí- respondieron los tres.

- Fuimos para bañarnos pero un bicho demoníaco picó a Kagome en el cuello antes de que pudiéramos empezar a quitarnos la ropa….

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada asesina al monje, ya que éste se estaba imaginando con intenciones obscenas lo último que Sango había dicho.

-… por suerte ese bicho no tenía veneno, pero le dejó un buen moratón en la zona afectada. No es así, Kagome?

- Sí, claro- afirmó ésta- no veáis como me duele.

Parecía que había colado para Shippo, pero no para el bonzo…

- Mirad, si os habéis liado, podéis decirlo tranquilamente, no pasa nada.

Fue increíble la reacción. Sango no pudo aguantar más y se partió de risa. Inuyasha le dio tal puñetazo en la cabeza al monje que hizo que Shippo saltara del susto.

Pero lo más sorprendente fue lo que provocó Kagome. De repente, un intenso vapor de agua hizo que se les bufaran los cabellos. Era tan espeso que tardaron unos minutos en poder ver bien con claridad. Cuando lo hicieron, se quedaron fascinados: el río se había evaporado.

____________________________________________

Era de noche. El grupo había dejado de lado el furtivo tema amoroso del mediodemonio y la zafira para concentrarse en lo sucedido en el río. Se encontraban rodeando una hoguera, sentados mientras comían.

- Entonces… mi poder acuático es la evaporación? El vapor de agua?- preguntó Kagome.

- Eso parece- respondió Miroku- pero… cómo lo has hecho?

- No lo sé- respondió ella- yo sólo sentí un gran calor en las mejillas. Sentí que quería que se me tragara la tierra y… el río se evaporó.

- Igual fue el cambio de temperatura en tu cuerpo cuando te sonrojaste lo que provocó un descontrol en tus poderes, e hizo que el agua llegara a su punto de ebullición.

De repente, en el suelo apareció un charco de agua. De la nada, sin motivo. Al cabo de apenas un segundo, una silueta acuática empezó a emerger de la masa líquida. Todos se pusieron en guardia.

- Tranquilos, soy yo- dijo una voz familiar.

Todos se relajaron de nuevo al sentir la voz de Nincada. La silueta empezó a tomar los rasgos del hechicero, hasta que acabó viéndose sólido, como la última y única vez que se vieron.

El hombre se aproximó completamente serio a Kagome y le dijo rápidamente:

- Has sido tú la que has evaporado ese río?!

- Sí… eso creo. Qué significa esto, Nincada? Mi poder es la evaporación?

El hechicero suspiró y se puso una mano en la frente. Luego dijo:

- No precisamente. Podemos hablar en privado?

- Por qué?- gruñó Inuyasha.

- Me refería a Kagome- contestó Nincada de manera educada.

- Ya lo sé. Pero por qué quieres hablar con ella a solas?

El hombre sonrió con comprensión. Él también era un zafiro, por lo que podía leer la mente del mediodemonio: Inuyasha no se fiaba de él en lo referente a quedarse a solas con Kagome.

- Porque quiero evitarle situaciones comprometidas.

- Olvidas que puedo leerte la mente? A Kagome no puedo leerle el pensamiento, pero a ti si- preguntó Inuyasha, empezando a perder la paciencia- igualmente sabré de lo que estáis hablando.

- No si decido cerrar mi mente. Tengo veintidós años de experiencia mágica y puedo controlar mi mente como se me antoje. Vamos, Kagome?

- Sí, claro- aceptó ésta.

Los dos zafiros se alejaron del lugar, hasta que llegaron otra vez al río. O más bien el hueco gigante que quedaba de él. Se sentaron en una roca y fue Nincada el que empezó a hablar:

- Vayamos al grano. La evaporación no es tu poder.

- Entonces… qué ha pasado en el río?

- Los poderes acuáticos (igual que los terrestres, los aéreos y los ardientes) son únicos en cada hechicero. Por ejemplo, el poder del hielo es sólo mío. En teoría no hay nadie más que pueda poseerlo.

- Y?

- Yo tengo una hermana. Ella controla la evaporación desde hace mucho más tiempo que tú.

Kagome abrió la boca y la cerró tres veces, pero no consiguió articular palabra. Parecía idiota. Mientras, Nincada siguió hablando:

- Ahora que lo pienso… puede que haya una razón.

- Cual? Soy un bicho raro que ha repetido el poder acuático de otra zafira más antigua?

- No. Es normal, pero para nada frecuente.

- Qué quieres decir?

El hombre la miró a los ojos y le preguntó sin rodeos:

- Estás enamorada de Inuyasha, verdad?

- Qu…?- intentó preguntar una sonrojada Kagome, sin entender el motivo de la pregunta.

- Ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero de tu respuesta depende resolver este enigma. Sí o no?

La chica no respondió. Bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Kagome. No voy a abrir mi mente para Inuyasha en ningún momento, te lo prometo. No se lo diré a nadie, pero tienes que contestar con sinceridad.

- Vale! Sí, lo estoy!

- Pero tienes que quererle muchísimo para que haya pasado esto, me equivoco?

- Nincada, estoy loca por él.

- Entonces ya sé que ha pasado. Como he dicho antes, es normal, aunque poco frecuente.

- Explícate.

- Si nace el amor entre un zafiro (o zafira) y su _kiuh,_ éste último actúa como una especie de potenciador de poderes.

- Potenciador de poderes?

- Exacto.

- Es decir… que Inuyasha es como una vitamina para mí?

- Sí. El amor que sentís el uno por el otro acelera tu proceso de formación…- Nincada se detuvo al ver la expresión sorprendida de Kagome- qué pasa?

- Has dicho… el uno por el otro? Significa esto que él… me corresponde?

FIN DEL CAP 4!


	5. Un modo de calmar la sed

CAP 5- UN MODO DE CALMAR LA SED

El hombre sonrió, comprensivamente:

- Sí. Eres lo más importante para él, Kagome. Te ama por encima de todo. Renunciaría a su alma por tu felicidad. Lo he leído en su mente.

La chica sonrió encantada y bajó la mirada. Acababan de darle la mejor noticia que había recibido nunca. Pero tenía que centrarse:

- En fin, sigue. Perdona la interrupción, Nincada.

- Para nada, mujer. Acabo de chivarme de un amor correspondido, tienes todo el derecho a estar feliz.

La zafira se rió de felicidad, y repitió con una sonrisa:

- Sigue, por favor.

- Bueno, estaba diciendo que él no sólo acelera tu proceso de formación (puede que en tres años tengas el mismo dominio que yo he conseguido en veintidós) sino que además… deja todos los otros a tu abasto. Perdona, ya sé que me explico fatal.

- No, tranquilo, me parece que ya sé a qué te refieres. Significa esto que… mi poder acuático…?

- Tu poder acuático, no. TUS poderes acuáticos. Gracias a ese amor que se ha mezclado con vuestro vínculo y lo ha potenciado, gozarás de todos los poderes acuáticos que existen.

- De verdad?- preguntó la chica, atónita.

- Te lo aseguro. Dominarás la evaporación, las formas del agua, los corrientes marinos, la congelación, los remolinos, la humedad del aire… todo lo relacionado con el agua que se te ocurra.

- Y encima lo aprenderé más rápido de lo normal…- dijo la chica.

- Exacto. Eres como una especie de "zafira prodigio". Aunque no todo es coser y cantar, Kagome. A la vez que el amor refuerza vuestro vínculo… el vínculo refuerza al amor.

- Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir… que el deseo aumenta.

La sacerdotisa volvió a sonrojarse, pero también se dio cuenta de que el hechicero tenía razón. Recordando hasta donde habían llegado con Inuyasha hacía ya tres días, aquel ataque pasional que les había dado en la época actual…. En aquel momento, ella había estado dispuesta a entregarse a él, a perder su virginidad. Y tiempo atrás… la Kagome de antes no habría permitido que la cosa fuera tan lejos. Aquello le hizo sacar una conclusión:

- Es decir, que como más poderosa me vuelva….

- … más deseo sentiréis los dos. Y cada vez os costará más controlaros.

- Y no hay ninguna manera de… evitarlo?

- Quieres evitarlo?

La chica aún se sonrojó más, pero consiguió decir:

- No es que quiera evitarlo… Le quiero más que a nada en el mundo, quiero… quiero ser suya pero… tampoco hace falta que cada dos por tres… ya sabes…

El hechicero captó la indirecta y dijo:

- Hay un modo de controlaros.

- Cual?

- Búscale la lógica. Cuando tienes sed, cual es la única manera de que desaparezca?

Kagome lo entendió. Tenía la cara tan roja que se podría haber hecho una barbacoa aprovechando la temperatura. Esperó a que Nincada respondiera su propia pregunta:

- Para hacer desaparecer la sed… hay que saciarla, no? Pues esto es lo mismo. Si queréis controlar vuestros impulsos, el único modo de calmar vuestro deseo es… dejaros llevar por él: tenéis que entregaros en cuerpo y alma.

__________________________________________

Llevaba dándole vueltas al asunto toda la noche. Kagome había vuelto a su época al día siguiente de la visita de Nincada, y ya hacía dos horas que tendría que estar dormida. No podía parar de pensar en aquellas palabras: "Tenéis que entregaros en cuerpo y alma". Aquella oración se reproducía en su mente una vez tras otra, haciendo que se pusiera a temblar cada vez que pasaba. Cuando estaba sola y relajada, tenía miedo de ser demasiado joven para perder la virginidad. La atormentaban las típicas preguntas del tipo de: le dolería? Sabría satisfacer los deseos de Inuyasha en el caso de que ese momento llegara?

Suspiró y encendió la luz. Tenía la garganta seca. Buscó con la mirada el vaso de agua que había traído al acostarse y lo encontró encima del escritorio. Cuando iba a levantarse para cogerlo, se le ocurrió una idea para entrenar. Igualmente no podría dormir, así que… qué más daba si quería aprovechar horas de sueño perdidas? Se sentó sobre la cama y se concentró en la masa líquida que contenía el vaso. Estaría ya caliente, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería enfriar el agua primero. Cerró los ojos, imitando a Nincada cuando lo vio helar el cubo de agua. Luego los abrió rápidamente. No pasó nada. Volvió a suspirar y lo intentó de nuevo. Tampoco pasó nada. Resopló con frustración y renunció a cambiarle la temperatura. Se concentró otra vez en el segundo paso que tenía pensado. Sonrió. Aquella vez le había salido a la primera: una porción del contenido del vaso se elevó en forma de esfera, como si flotara en el aire. Haciéndola levitar, acercó la pequeña masa líquida redondeada hacia ella. Estaba tan entusiasmada que perdió la concentración y la forma acuática impactó contra el suelo, creando un pequeño charco. Volvió a intentarlo con lo que quedaba en el vaso: aquella vez lo consiguió. Logró dirigir la esfera transparente hacia ella y la capturó con su boca, enviándola esófago abajo. Se sorprendió cuando notó que aquella agua… estaba helada! Al final, sí había conseguido hacerla fría, pero no se había dado cuenta.

De repente, se acordó de aquellas palabras: "Inuyasha es como una vitamina para mí". Había conseguido helar y levitar agua al primer intento, sin esforzarse. Había progresado a una velocidad sobrenatural, por lo que…

- Inuyasha, estás ahí?- preguntó ella.

- Cómo lo has sabido?- resopló una voz conocida.

Cuando el mediodemonio entró por la ventana, no pudo evitar fijarse en el _senhal_ de la zafira: amarillo. Por qué se había puesto nerviosa? (la chica llevaba una camisa de tirantes, por lo que la estrella se veía perfectamente).

- Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la chica, ligeramente sonrojada. Era la primera vez que se dirigían la palabra desde aquel momento apasionado que habían vivido, en el cual habían perdido absolutamente los papeles- tienes idea de la hora que es?

- Lo sé. Pero ya no puedo esperar más- se acercó a ella, haciendo que ésta se pusiera a temblar de nervios. Su _senhal _estaba ahora como el plumaje de un canario- Qué quería Nincada?

Kagome suspiró, decepcionada y a la vez agradecida. Le contó lo que el hechicero le había dicho (tuvo que inventarse algunas cosas para hacer encajar su versión, ya que no se atrevía a contarle lo del amor y el deseo). Cuando terminó el relato, el mediodemonio dijo fríamente:

- Es decir, que como más cerca esté yo de ti, más rápido progresarás. Eso es todo?

- Exacto. Fíjate qué pasada.

La zafira señaló el charco que había en el suelo. Primero cerró los ojos y, al abrirlos al cabo de pocos segundos de concentración, pequeños remolinos danzaban entre la masa líquida. Alzó la mano y la cerró: una esfera de agua se elevó. Bajó el brazo y la forma cayó, volviendo a fusionarse con el resto del líquido. Entrecerró los ojos y éste se heló. Volvió a entrecerrarlos y volvió a liquidarse. Por último, hizo fuerza con el diafragma y frunció el ceño: el agua empezó a arder y se evaporó.

- Vaya… reconozco que es impresionante- dijo Inuyasha con - aunque me fastidia que yo no pueda llegar a hacerlo.

- Supongo que es tu castigo por reírte de mí mientras intentaba desarrollar las Cuatro Comunes- contestó ella con una sonrisa. Su _senhal _empezaba a volverse verde- anda, voy a intentar dormir otra vez. Nos vemos dentro de dos días.

La chica se metió en la cama y cerró la luz.

Antes de irse, Inuyasha le preguntó:

- Kagome, hay algo que quieras contarme?

La zafira se quedó callada durante unos instantes, pero acabó diciendo:

- No. Nada. Buenas noches.

El híbrido la miró fijamente mientras cedía al sueño. Era preciosa, incluso más que Kikyo. Cómo lo había hecho para hechizarle así? Como más días pasaban, más la quería y menos pensaba en Kikyo.

Cuando Kagome se durmió se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente. Ella sonrió dulcemente en sueños y susurró de forma inconsciente el nombre de Inuyasha. Éste se levantó, abrió la ventana para salir, la cerró una vez fuera y se fue. Lo que no sabía, era que su "niña", dejaría de serlo la noche siguiente.

FIN DEL CAP 5!


	6. Con velas rojas

CAP 6- CON VELAS ROJAS

Mierda. Se había despistado otra vez. Kagome se había pasado toda la tarde estudiando y había perdido la noción del tiempo. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las once de la noche: era demasiado tarde para volver a la otra época. A fuera, llovía otra vez y se oían truenos.

Justo cuando acabó de recoger las cosas (su familia se había ido de acampada), las luces de toda la casa se apagaron. La chica resopló con fastidio y se levantó a ciegas para ir hacia la cocina. Cuando llegó buscó los pestillos automáticos de la luz: estaban todos subidos, como tenía que ser. Si aquello era lo que temía… se dirigió hacia la primera bombilla que encontró y comprobó que estaba rota: reventada por una sobrecarga. Fue a la sala de estar y miró otras bombillas. Todas estaban igual. Hasta que no compraran bombillas nuevas, estarían en la oscuridad. Volvió a resoplar, frustrada, y empezó a encender velas. Subió a su habitación con una bandeja llena de velas rojas encendidas y las distribuyó por la estancia.

Empezó por el suelo: hizo un pasillo formado por dos hileras de aquellos objetos iluminadores que comunicaba la puerta con la cama, por si acaso tenía que bajar otra vez. Luego colocó las que sobraban encima de la mesita de noche, dándole al cojín y a las sábanas blancas unos ligeros toques de penumbra roja.

Se dirigió al armario y se puso el pijama: un top arrapado de seda blanca y unos shorts a conjunto, de la misma tela y el mismo color. Caminando descalza por la habitación, cogió un libro del escritorio y se sentó encima de la cama para leer a la luz de las velas.

Cuando llevaba apenas cinco minutos leyendo, algo se movió al otro lado de la ventana. Primero se asustó, pero luego se relajó. Sabía quién era. Efectivamente, la ventana se abrió en pocos segundos e Inuyasha entró en la habitación de un salto. Miró a su alrededor y dijo:

- Qué ha ocurrido aquí? Por qué no hay luz?

- Una sobrecarga- Kagome cerró el libro y lo arrojó encima del escritorio para poder hablar con más comodidad, sin ni siquiera cambiar de postura.

- Sobrecarga? Qué significa esto?

- Nada, déjalo. En pocas palabras: un rayo ha caído sobre la antena por culpa de la tormenta y se ha cargado todas las bombillas. He tenido que encender velas.

El mediodemonio asintió, como diciendo que lo había entendido. Pero luego se puso serio de golpe y dijo:

- Por qué me has mentido?

La chica también se puso seria. Su _senhal _empezó a volverse rosa.

- A qué te refieres?

- No te hagas la tonta, Kagome. Hablaste con Nincada en medio del río seco. La conversación hacía eco y pude oírlo todo. Soy mediodemonio, recuerdas?

La zafira bajó la cabeza y preguntó, ligeramente avergonzada:

- Cuando dices "todo", te refieres a…

- Todo. Sin excepción. Por qué me mentiste ayer, cuando vine a preguntarte?

- No te mentí- se defendió ella con los ojos húmedos.

- No me contaste toda la verdad.

- Si según tú ya nos habías oído, por qué te tomaste la molestia de preguntármelo? Querías ponerme a prueba?

- Quería ver hasta qué punto confiabas en mí. Creía que había confianza entre nosotros, pero me equivoqué.

Mientras él se levantaba para irse, la oyó llorar. Se giró de repente y la vio sollozar. Eso era una de las cosas que más le dolían. Quería tranquilizarla, sabía que se había pasado, pero ella se adelantó a sus palabras:

- Ahora dices que no hay confianza… Pero cuando el otro día estuvimos a punto de hacer tú ya sabes qué, no decías lo mismo. Cuál es la idea que tienes de mí, Inuyasha? Qué soy para ti?

Pero él no escuchó aquellas dos últimas preguntas. Bajó la cabeza y se agarró el pelo con las manos, diciendo a la vez:

- Cállate. No me lo recuerdes- no pudo evitar hablarle en mal tono. Ella misma acababa de recordarle que habían estado a punto de hacer lo que él llevaba tiempo deseando, y le ponía de mal humor recordar aquella fastidiosa interrupción.

Pero ella le malinterpretó, abriendo mucho los ojos y le gritó, profundizando el llanto:

- Pues lamento haberte recordado aquel "horroroso momento"! Si tanto asco te da recordarlo, sin tan mal estuvo, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, maldita sea!

Con los ojos enrojecidos y llorando de manera desgarradora, se levantó rápidamente y corrió por el pasillo de velas hacia la puerta, para perderle de vista. Se sentía humillada y dolida. Muy dolida. Aquello había desmentido lo que Nincada le dijo: Inuyasha no la quería. Por su reacción, se arrepentía de haberse mostrado cariñoso y apasionado con ella. Él no quería recordarlo porque le daba asco….

Antes de que pudiera alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, una mano firme la cogió de la muñeca, obligándola a detenerse. Ella forcejeó pero no consiguió liberarse del agarre. Se giró para golpear todos las partes de cuerpo que encontrara con la mano libre, pero la mano de Inuyasha que no sujetaba la muñeca de la chica, capturó la otra, dejándole los brazos inmovilizados.

- Suéltame!- ordenaba ella a gritos mientras las lágrimas caían en cascada por sus mejillas.

Pero el híbrido no lo hizo. Ni siquiera escuchaba sus palabras de resistencia, sino que miraba con pesar el _senhal _de la zafira: gris. Tristeza. Le había hecho daño otra vez, equivocándose con sus palabras.

Aprovechando el agarre, obligó a Kagome a apoyarse en la puerta, sin soltarle las manos, que levantó por encima de sus cabezas para presionarlas levemente contra la madera. Ella seguía llorando pero había dejado de forcejear: sabía que era inútil. Inuyasha acercó su rostro a unos quince centímetros del de ella y dijo en voz alta y totalmente clara:

- NUNCA. Me oyes? NUNCA vuelvas a decir algo semejante. Me has malinterpretado, Kagome. No te he dicho que no me lo recordaras porque me arrepienta de ello.

- Pues… lo ha parecido- los ojos de la hechicera dejaron de llorar, pero tenía las mejillas muy mojadas y los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos- ha parecido como si… como si aquel recuerdo te fastidiara.

- Es que me fastidia. Eso es verdad.

Al ver que los ojos de Kagome volvían a humedecerse, le soltó una mano para poder secar las lágrimas de su rostro, al mismo tiempo que aprovechaba para acariciarla con dulzura. Ella quería replicar, pero al sentir las suaves caricias cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquella sensación gloriosa. Mientras pasaba los dedos por su cara con mimo, Inuyasha añadió antes de que ella pudiera contestar:

- No me fastidia lo que pasó, Kagome…- el mediodemonio se lo pensó durante unos segundos y añadió- me fastidia…. Lo que no pasó. Lo que no me gusta recordar es… aquella maldita interrupción.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos. Lo que acababa de decirle! Sin dejar de acariciarla, le soltó la otra mano. Sabía que ya no tenía intenciones de golpearle. Normal: acababa de decirle algo que ella no esperaba ni por asomo. Había dudado en decírselo pero… qué más daba? Gracias a ese chivato de Nincada, Kagome ya sabía lo que sentía por ella, así que… por qué ocultárselo?

- Por qué te fastidió tanto que mi familia interrumpiera?- preguntó la joven. Creía conocer la respuesta, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones.

- Por el simple hecho de que…- mientras hablaba, su mano se posó en la cintura de Kagome y acercó su rostro un poco más al de ella, que respondió poniendo una mano en su pecho-… me privaron de aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando: hacerte mía. Demostrarte cuanto te quiero.

Nuevas lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de la zafira, pero ésta las eliminó evaporándolas con sus poderes. No tendría que haberse sorprendido por aquella declaración, pero oírlo de los labios de Inuyasha mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos había sido como enterarse por primera vez. Inuyasha la amaba. Había sentido el deseo de llegar hasta el final igual que ella. Era un sueño hecho realidad, pero toda historia tiene lagunas:

- Y Kikyo?- preguntó con cierto miedo- qué hay de Kikyo?

- Crees que estaría aquí acariciándote y diciéndote que te quiero si aún la amara?

Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba oír para acabar de decidirse. Kagome sonrió abiertamente mirando aquellos labios que la volvían loca. Le dijo al chico:

- Crees que podrías soportar otra interrupción inoportuna?

Inuyasha captó la indirecta y contestó con una sonrisa pícara:

- No lo creo. Aunque estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Eso si tú quieres, claro.

Al oír aquello, la chica se puso seria y bajó la mirada. El híbrido la cogió por el mentón y la obligó a levantar la cabeza:

- Qué ocurre? Si no te sientes lista, puedes decirlo tranquilamente.

- No es eso. Estoy preparada y me muero de ganas pero… tengo miedo.

- Miedo? Ah,… cierto. Es posible que te duela un poco…

- No, el dolor me da igual. Tengo miedo de…- la chica se calló, cortada.

- Dime- la instó él.

- Te reirás de mí- le aseguró ella.

- No lo haré, dímelo.

- Tengo miedo de… decepcionarte- cerró los ojos esperando oír las risas, pero estas no llegaron. Volvió a abrirlos. Inuyasha temblaba levemente, sonreía y se mordía el labio inferior, - vale, ríete.

- No voy a reírme- se le escapó una risita, pero logró contenerse- decepcionarme? Vamos, como si tuviera alguna otra experiencia para compararla….

- Cómo?- interrumpió Kagome, sorprendida.

- Acaso te sorprende?- evaluó su mirada y se puso serio- no me digas que pensabas que Kikyo y yo…

- Obviamente lo pensaba! Entonces… yo seré la primera?- preguntó tímidamente.

- La primera. Y me encanta la idea.

La joven sonrió, más relajada. Le miró fijamente a los ojos. Ya no tenía miedo. Lo único que sentía era amor y decisión.

Arraparon sus cuerpos y acercaron sus rostros, cerrando los ojos. Se tocaron por la frente, combinando el negro y el plateado de sus flequillos. Estuvieron un rato así, sin hacer nada, simplemente disfrutando de aquella cercanía tan íntima, hasta que Inuyasha decidió tomar la iniciativa. Giró un poco la cabeza para tener acceso a esos labios que tanto le gustaban y los besó con una ternura y una suavidad infinitas. Ella le correspondió moviendo sus labios debajo de los de él con la misma lentitud, disfrutando de ese beso como si fuera el último. Ninguno de los dos tenía prisa: tenían toda la noche por delante, y aquel romántico escenario formado por velas de luz rojiza iba a estar a su disposición tanto tiempo como quisieran.

Sin darse cuenta, caminaron entre caricias y besos por el pasillo de velas. Sin darse cuenta, Kagome se vio tumbada boca arriba sobre la cama, con Inuyasha encima de ella, besándole el cuello y empezando a acelerar el ritmo. Sin darse cuenta, la ausencia de ropa permitió que sintieran el roce piel contra piel.

_Y el resto os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación, XD!_

FIN DEL CAP 6!


	7. Cambios

CAP 7- CAMBIOS

Hacía apenas una hora que el Sol había salido por el horizonte. Eran las siete de la mañana en la ciudad de Tokio. En el templo Higurashi, un mediodemonio despertó por culpa de los rayos que se filtraban por una ventana sin la persiana bajada.

Inuyasha no necesitó más de un segundo para recordar por qué estaba en una cama, y por qué tenía a Kagome desnuda y abrazada a él, tapados sólo con las sábanas blancas. Sonrió de felicidad. Él estaba estirado mirando al techo. La zafira estaba arrapada al lado derecho de su cuerpo, con un brazo cruzándole los marcados abdominales, acurrucada en su pecho descubierto y con la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Estaba profundamente dormida y respiraba de manera tranquila y silenciosa. Él la tenía rodeada con los brazos: una mano en la cintura femenina y la otra acariciando el antebrazo que tenía cruzado sobre sus músculos. Totalmente relajado y sin dejar de sonreír, el híbrido giró un poco la cabeza, hundiendo la nariz en el espeso flequillo de la chica, para aspirar profundamente aquel dulce aroma que le volvía loco y depositarle un tierno beso en la frente.

Kagome sonrió en sueños, abrazándole con más fuerza, pero no despertó. Inuyasha levantó la mano que reposaba en la cintura de la joven para dirigirla al pelo negro y acariciarlo con suavidad.

El _senhal _de Kagome tenía ahora un color azul intenso (felicidad), a pesar de estar dormida. Imágenes de lo sucedido la última noche se reproducían por la mente del mediodemonio, consiguiendo que se sonrojara. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en aquella felicidad que le embriagaba. Se sentía sometido a una sensación de paz y tranquilidad que nunca antes había experimentado. Por primera vez, se sintió como en casa, por el simple hecho de saber que Kagome era ahora suya.

Volvió a ocultar el rostro en el flequillo de la chica, sin abrir los ojos. Estuvo así más de media hora. Simplemente, sintiendo el aroma que emanaba de aquella mujer a la que tanto amaba y oyendo su respiración calmada. De vez en cuando, movía los dedos para acariciar partes de su cuerpo: el pelo, la cintura, el brazo, sus hombros descubiertos…

Hasta que, al fin, los párpados de Kagome temblaron y se abrieron poco a poco. Al despertar, tomó conciencia instantáneamente de que ya no era virgen. No sólo estaba desnuda y abrazada al pecho descubierto de Inuyasha, sino que además tenía una sensación un poco adolorida pero a la vez agradable entre sus piernas. A parte de eso, las imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior no tardaron en bombardearle la memoria, profundizando aún más su enrojecimiento.

- Buenos días- le susurró el mediodemonio sin abrir los ojos. Aún tenía el rostro enterrado en el pelo de su frente.

- Buenos días- respondió la chica con una sonrisa de felicidad. Ella también cerró los ojos y se acurrucó más en su pecho- como has sabido que me he despertado?

- Porque he notado una subida de temperatura en tu cara, lo cual indica que te has sonrojado- mientras decía eso, deslizó la mano que tenía en el pelo de Kagome hasta las piernas femeninas, tapadas con las sábanas sólo hasta medio muslo.

Ella se rió, permitiendo que se las acariciara. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, sin cambiar de posición. La única actividad que había eran los dedos de Inuyasha deslizándose de la rodilla hasta la cadera de Kagome, una vez tras otra. Hasta que se decidió a preguntarle:

- Te duele algo?

La chica besó la clavícula del híbrido, que era lo que tenía más cerca de sus labios, y dijo:

- Por qué tendría que dolerme nada?

- No, por nada… Por saberlo. Lo digo porque a lo mejor me dejé llevar por mis instintos y usé demasiada fuerza.

- No. Al contrario. Estuviste muy tierno y atento a mis necesidades. Supiste adaptar el ritmo a mi dolor. Sinceramente: fue muy bonito. Más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar como primera vez.

- Protesto, mi señora zafira- ironizó él, haciéndola reír- exijo una valoración numérica. La más alta, un diez.

- Entonces le pongo un once.

- Pelota- dijo él, cambiando la mano de las piernas al pelo de la chica, para seguir acariciando los mechones negros. A pesar de esa palabra, en el fondo no podía evitar sentirse alagado.

- Nada de pelota, es verdad. Además, por el simple hecho de ser un hombre, si eso te lo dijera la típica rubia calientabraguetas, se lo agradecerías…

- Las prefiero morenas- interrumpió Inuyasha, besándole la frente de nuevo.

- Tiene gracia.

- El qué?- preguntó él, haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja con una de sus garras.

- Hace nada, decías que los humanos éramos patéticos y que no valía la pena mezclarse con nosotros y ahora…

- Reconozco que es irónico, lo sé. Eso es malo?

- No! Claro que no. Al contrario: me gusta ver que no eres racista ni machista.

- Lo de racista seguro que no lo soy, pero… cómo puedes asegurar, sin poder leerme el pensamiento, que no soy machista?

- Si fueras machista, habría más sangre sobre las sábanas que estas insignificantes gotas- contestó, refiriéndose a las manchas rojas que había sobre la tela-si fueras machista, anoche hubieras pasado totalmente de mis necesidades y te habrías centrado sólo en tus deseos.

- Sólo un imbécil rematado podría hacer eso.

- Desafortunadamente, hay muchos. Pero afortunadamente, no parece afectar a las relaciones entre demonios y humanos.

- Eso depende. Por ejemplo… te imaginas a Seshomaru y a Kaede casándose?

Kagome volvió a reírse. Acarició los abdominales del chico de nuevo y le besó en el cuello, mientras decía:

- Será mejor que nos levantemos ya. Mi familia podría volver en cualquier momento.

Nada más girarse para levantarse, notó como el híbrido se lo impedía, cruzando los brazos por su cintura, abrazándola por detrás mientras decía:

- A dónde han ido?- preguntó, volviendo a hundir el rostro en la melena negra con los ojos cerrados.

- De acampada- la chica sonrió al verse bloqueada por el mediodemonio.

- Entonces dudo que se hayan levantado siquiera. Además…-cambió el tono de voz por uno tierno y travieso, mientras le acariciaba las piernas- supongo que querrás ducharte, no?

- Ahora que lo dices, sí. Pero primero habrá que desayunar.

- No tengo hambre- se quejó, profundizando el abrazo como un niño pequeño.

- Ni siquiera te apetece _ramen_?

Diana.

- Vístete, anda- la soltó y se inclinó por encima de ella para recoger sus pantalones del suelo.

La chica se rió por la victoria y se levantó. De camino al armario para coger un albornoz que la cubriera, se paró delante del espejo de pared que había al lado del escritorio para mirarse.

Aparentemente, no encontró ninguna diferencia notable en su cuerpo desnudo causada por la pérdida de la virginidad. No es que esperara ningún cambio físico, pero toda ella se notaba diferente.

Inuyasha (que ya se había puesto los pantalones) se le acercó por detrás, volviendo a abrazarla por la cintura, mientras le besaba el cuello con deleite. Ella sonrió y se dejó hacer, al mismo tiempo que preguntaba:

- Me ves diferente respecto anoche?

- Sí. Mucho- el híbrido apoyó el mentón en el hombro de la chica, para contemplar la imagen de los dos en el espejo. La única prenda de ropa que se veía era su pantalón rojo. Aunque ya no se sentía avergonzado por ver y tocar a Kagome sin que tuviera ropa puesta, y ella tampoco.

- Tan cambiada me ves? En qué?

- Bueno… la Kagome de anoche sudaba tanto que daba gusto verla- bromeó él- y la de esta mañana, en comparación…- la zafira le pellizcó el brazo, haciendo que se riera y se interrumpiera a sí mismo.

- No me refería a eso- dijo ella, aunque también se reía, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas- quiero decir algún cambio en mi cuerpo.

- De vista, no. Pero hueles diferente.

- Ah, si? Cómo huelo?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- Hueles a tu aroma normal… pero también hueles a mí, lo cual significa, en las leyes de los demonios, que estás marcada y que ningún otro ser puede tocarte con intenciones obscenas.

- En serio?- preguntó ella, entusiasmada.

- En el idioma de los demonios, eres mía.

- Y en tu idioma? Qué me consideras?

- Te considero mía pero no en el sentido de propiedad. Te considero mi pareja- le dio un beso en la mejilla y le acarició un hombro, cariñosamente- ,mi chica.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el azul del _senhal _se intensificara. Los dos se dieron cuenta y se rieron otra vez, felices. Kagome se giró y le besó sin que se lo esperara, aunque el híbrido no tardó ni una décima de segundo en corresponderle.

Cuando se separaron, Inuyasha se quedó mirando a la chica con ternura, mientras ésta abría el armario para cubrir su cuerpo con un albornoz de seda. El chico supuso que era el conjunto de aquel suave pijama que le había quitado la noche anterior.

___________________________________________________

- No quiero volver…

Beso.

- Yo tampoco…

Se besaban y se acariciaban al lado del pozo del santuario, hablando como podían, con una sonrisa en los labios. Eran las doce del mediodía y era hora de volver a la otra época.

La pareja había desayunado y se había duchado (un tierno juego que había acabado convirtiéndose en una apasionante segunda vez debajo del chorro de agua ). Habían decidido no decir nada, salvo a Nincada, que seguro que lo adivinaría. Para la seguridad de Kagome, lo mejor era no confiar a nadie el secreto de su nueva relación, por muy de confiar que fuera: para Naraku sería lo más fácil del mundo hipnotizar y/o torturar a alguien para obtener información, y si se enterara de que estaban juntos, de seguro que usaría cada dos por tres a Kagome como cebo para provocar al mediodemonio.

Inuyasha rodeó la cintura de su recién estrenada chica con un brazo y con el otro cogió la pesada mochila. Saltaron dentro del pozo, dentro del cual aprovecharon para darse las últimas muestras de cariño durante el viaje: no podrían volver a besarse hasta estar solos de nuevo, qué tragedia!

Cuando llegaron al otro lado, el híbrido husmeó y sonrió al darse cuenta de que no había nadie en un radio de un kilometro de donde estaban ellos. Dejó caer la mochila en el suelo. Kagome se extrañó y preguntó:

- Por qué la dejas en el suelo? Perdona si pesa mucho, pero… siempre has llevado ese trasto al volver, no?

- Sigo llevando un trasto.

Antes de que la chica pudiera responder con otra pregunta, el mediodemonio la cogió en brazos. Ella se rió y exclamó:

- Nos van a ver!

- No hay nadie que nos pueda ver ahora. Vayamos al río un rato, anda.

- Está bien.

______________________________________

No hacía ni cinco minutos que estaban sentados en la orilla, abrazados y dándose mimos, entre risas, besos y caricias. De repente, Kagome se dio cuenta cuando estaba a punto de besar al chico, de que éste tenía algo en su frente…

- Inuyasha, te has manchado la frente- le informó, levantando la mano para frotarla. Pero ésta no se fue. Aquella cosa naranja que se veía debajo del flequillo del híbrido parecía fusionada sobre la piel. Y curiosamente, tenía forma de…

- Qué curioso.

- El qué?

- Esa mancha es naranja y tiene forma de…

La chica se quedó callada, y lo miró como si fuera un fantasma. Él se dio cuenta.

- Kagome, qué pasa?

La zafira no contestó, sino que se miró por dentro de su camiseta, fijándose en su _senhal _violeta. Volvió a levantar el flequillo plateado para poder ver la forma y luego la comparó con su marca en forma de estrella. Si no hubiera sido por el color, habría dicho que eran idénticas, salvo que la de él era naranja.

- Qué ocurre?- volvió a preguntar Inuyasha, impaciente.

- Inuyasha… es como si llevaras mi _senhal_, pero de color naranja y en la frente.

FIN DEL CAP 7!


	8. Rubino

**Un millón de disculpas por la tardanza!!!!!!!!! No e podido actualizar antes, pero os dejo dos capítulos para compensarlo, ok?**

CAP 8- RUBINO

"Nincada…"

Kagome se concentró. Era la primera vez que hacía una llamada telepática a distancia y no sabía si lo conseguiría.

La pareja se había resignado a volver con el grupo, dentro del cual tendrían que actuar como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos. Mientras la zafira llamaba a Nincada, todos miraban fijamente la frente de Inuyasha. Concretamente, la estrella naranja que se escondía debajo del flequillo plateado.

- Se puede saber qué miráis?- preguntó éste, empezando a perder la paciencia.

- Eso no es algo que se vea todos los días- dijo Miroku.

- Opino lo mismo- coincidió Kaede.

- Y yo- dijeron Sango y Shippo al mismo tiempo.

- Dejadme en paz!

De repente, un charco de agua apareció en el suelo, como la otra vez. Nincada emergió de éste con su habitual sonrisa:

- Hola, qué tal? A qué debo el honor de tu llamada, Kagome?

La chica también le sonrió, a modo de saludo, pero se puso seria después y con un gesto de cabeza, le invitó a que mirara a Inuyasha. Cuando lo hizo, el mediodemonio se levantó el flequillo con la mano derecha, enseñando la estrella anaranjada. El hombre puso cara de sorpresa y volvió a sonreír:

- Enhorabuena, Inuyasha. Eres un rubino.

- Un qué?- preguntaron todos a la vez.

- Igual que los zafiros controlamos el agua, los rubinos controlan el fuego.

El aludido se quedó sin habla. Cuando la recuperó al cabo de unos segundos, preguntó:

- Pero… si lo soy… por qué no ha venido un rubino al detectar mi Marca? Quiero decir… tú detectaste a Kagome…

- Mi tarea como iniciador de los zafiros consiste en captar en mi mente las llamadas de las Marcas de los zafiros. Kagome fue iniciada porque estaba contigo, que eres su _kiuh. _Por eso le salió la Marca, que me llamó. Pero a ti no te ha salido. Directamente, te ha salido el _senhal _de los rubinos.

Volvió a quedarse sin habla. Sango preguntó por él:

- Pero… por qué no le ha salido la Marca primero? Por qué ha pasado directamente al _senhal_?

- Os acordáis de lo que os expliqué al conocernos? La Marca es el símbolo de alguien acabado de iniciar, lo cual indica que tiene que empezar a trabajar las Cuatro Comunes. Pero Inuyasha ya las domina, recordáis? Por eso, le ha salido directamente el _senhal _aunque, a diferencia de los zafiros, a los rubinos les sale en la frente y es de color naranja. Pero tienen la misma forma.

- Me parece que ya lo pillo. Y lo del _kiuh _y todo eso…- dijo el híbrido.

- Fácil. Cuando te ha salido el _senhal_?

- Hará poco menos de media hora.

- Quién estaba contigo?

- Yo- dijo Kagome.

- Menuda coincidencia!- exclamó Miroku- quieres decir que Inuyasha es el _kiuh_ de Kagome y Kagome es la _kiuh _de Inuyasha?

- Eso parece. Ahora, si no os importa- dijo dirigiéndose a Sango, Miroku, Kaede y Shippo- os los robo durante un momento.

- Está bien- respondió Kaede.

Los tres salieron fuera y se encaminaron al árbol sagrado. Al llegar, se sentaron en las raíces. La pareja no sabía lo que quería decirles Nincada, pero intercambiaron una mirada y decidieron que era un buen momento para contarle sobre su nueva relación:

- Oye, Nincada- dijo Kagome.

- Dime.

- Supongo que ya lo sabrás porque lo habrás leído en nuestras mentes, pero te lo digo de todas formas….

- Pues sí. Ya lo sé- interrumpió el hechicero. Sonrió al ver como los dos se sonrojaban y añadió- tranquilos. Vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo. Por lo que veo en tu mente, Inuyasha, acabaste averiguando el tema de nuestra conversación de la otra noche, no?

- Sí, lo sé todo- contestó éste.

- Entonces comprenderás cómo funciona tu poder ardiente, no?

- Poder ardiente?

- Poder acuático para los zafiros. Poder ardiente para los rubinos. En fin, te acuerdas de lo que pasaba si el amor se mezclaba con el vínculo de un hechicero y su _kiuh_?

- Te convertías en una especie de hechicero prodigio?

- Exacto. Kagome es tu _kiuh_, lo cual significa que, al estar enamorados, ella actuará como tu potenciadora de poderes. Es decir…

- Podré usar todos los poderes del fuego que se me antojen?- preguntó Inuyasha, atónito.

- Correcto. Podrás hacer todo lo que te da la gana que puedas relacionar con el fuego. Desde crear una pequeña hoguera (o apagarla) hasta hacer entrar en erupción un volcán. Pero todo esto con práctica, claro. Además, como ya sabes, progresarás más rápido si Kagome está a tu lado mientras practicas.

- Y cuanto domine los poderes ardientes… qué pasará en lo referente al _senhal_?

- Desaparecerá de tu frente y aparecerá la silueta roja de una lengüeta de fuego en tu antebrazo, lo cual significará que te habrás convertido en un rubino cuya formación habrá terminado. No tengo nada más que deciros.

Se levantó y se dispuso a irse, no sin antes añadir:

- Ah, por cierto! Enhorabuena, parejita.

FIN DEL CAP 8!


	9. Rikku y Yukiko

CAP 9- RIKKU Y YUKIKO

Era increíble la velocidad con la que progresaba Inuyasha. En tan sólo un día, había conseguido incendiar la cola de un Shippo provocador.

Era de noche. Todos dormían excepto él. Se encontraban en el bosque, durmiendo al lado de una pequeña hoguera. El híbrido estaba subido a un árbol, no tenía sueño y se entretenía como podía. Llevaba ya media hora chasqueando los dedos. En cada chasquido, una lengüeta de fuego aparecía encima de sus dedos, y se desvanecía cuando él deshacía el gesto. Exactamente como un encendedor. Miró hacia abajo y vio que la fogata se estaba escapando de la protección de las piedras, hacia el saco de dormir de Kagome. Extendió la mano, se concentró y el fuego desapareció.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica no estaba en el saco. Éste estaba vacío. Husmeó el aire, intentando detectar su olor. Lo encontró en la boca de un sendero. Saltó del árbol en el que estaba hacia otro, y fue saltando de roble en roble hasta encontrarla en unas aguas termales.

La ropa de la zafira se encontraba encima de una roca, y ella dentro del agua, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. Inuyasha sonrió y se acercó sin hacer ruido. Se quitó las dos partes de arriba, quedando con el pecho descubierto. Luego se inclinó sobre la cara de la chica (que miraba hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados) y la besó dulcemente en los labios. Al principio, Kagome se asustó, pero no tardó nada en reconocer al propietario de esa boca, de modo que le correspondió sin abrir los ojos, levantando los brazos para capturarle la cabeza y profundizar el beso.

Pero fue ella misma la que lo rompió. Se separó de él muy lentamente. Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y sonrieron. Eran inimaginables las ganas que tenían de volver a estar solos. La hechicera dijo:

- Qué te trae por aquí, rubino?

Mientras lo preguntaba, Kagome levantó la cabeza y se giró para poder mirarle con más comodidad. Él respondió:

- Nada en especial, salvo la oportunidad de poder estar a solas con mi hembra recién marcada.

La chica se rió y lo besó. Inuyasha correspondió, metiendo una mano dentro del agua para agarrarla de la cintura y obligarla a alzarse, poniéndose él de rodillas sobre la tierra: ahora estaban en el mismo nivel.

- Y a ti?- preguntó el híbrido después de separarse- qué te trae a quitarte la ropa en medio de un bosque, pasada la medianoche, sabiendo que éste podría estar plagado de demonios?

- Me trae a que sé que uno de ellos, el más ardiente de todos, tiene sed de mí, igual que yo la tengo de él…- volvió a besarle. Esta vez, apasionadamente mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Luego le susurró al oído:

- … y sé que me seguirá.

Se separó bruscamente de él, expresamente para dejarle con las ganas. Se fue caminando por el agua hasta llegar al centro del baño termal. Se giró para mirarle y le dijo con un tono de voz sensual mientras sonreía de forma traviesa:

- Ven aquí, perrito- le ordenó guiñándole el ojo, sacudiendo la cabeza para que su pelo rizado por la humedad se moviera.

El aludido no se hizo esperar.

____________________________________________________________

Aquella niña no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo. Sólo sabía que estaba cansada y que los demonios que la perseguían no tardarían en alcanzarla. Tropezó y cayó al suelo, provocando que su corta melena pelirroja se manchara de barro. Sus intensos ojos verdes centellearon de miedo cuando un niño vestido de blanco con una lanza se lanzó sobre ella, salpicando los arbustos de sangre.

________________________________________________________________

El grupo de Inuyasha se detuvo en su avance y se apartó para dejar paso. Dos hombres caminaban por el estrecho camino de tierra cargando con algo…

Kagome y Sango chillaron y se taparon los ojos: lo que aquellos hombres llevaban era el cuerpo sin vida de una niña ensangrentada, con una herida mortal en el pecho. Miroku se acercó a los caminantes y preguntó:

- Señores… qué ha ocurrido?

Los dos le miraron y uno de ellos contestó:

- Ésta es la segunda víctima de la semana. Hace tres días, encontramos a otro muerto (un chico de no más de veinte años) casi en el mismo lugar que esta pobre chiquilla. Alguien se está dedicando a matar gente joven.

- Cómo saben que es la misma persona?- preguntó Inuyasha, frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad.

- Pues… veréis esta niña ha muerto por el corte de una especie de lanza. Se puede ver en la herida. El chico de la semana pasada tenía casi la misma especie de corte, por lo que deducimos que el asesino es el mismo. Ahora, si no les importa, tendríamos que seguir nuestro camino. Hay que llevar a esta pobre criatura a nuestra aldea para enterrarla como es debido.

- Por supuesto.

Los dos hombres continuaron su camino. El cuerpo de la niña derramaba gotas de sangre por el camino. Cuando desaparecieron de su vista, Inuyasha comentó con los puños apretados de rabia:

- Mira que llega a ser retorcido…

- Quién?- preguntó Kagome.

- Esta niña no sólo olía a sangre y a muerto. También olía a Hakudoshi.

- Hakudoshi?!- exclamaron Kagome y Sango a la vez.

- Pero por qué iba Hakudoshi querer matar a humanos inocentes?

- No tengo ni idea.

- Ni yo tampoco- una voz familiar les hizo girarse.

Nincada se encontraba allí, pero no iba solo: dos mujeres le acompañaban. La primera era rubia de ojos azules. La segunda tenía el pelo lacio y negro azulado, y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, recogido en una trenza. Por el color plateado de sus penetrantes ojos, Kagome dedujo que se trataba de la hermana de Nincada, la que controlaba la evaporación.

- Nincada!- exclamó Miroku- menuda sorpresa!

- Hola- respondió éste, queriendo ir al grano- os presento a Yukiko- la rubia les saludó con la cabeza y una sonrisa- y a Rikku, mi hermana.

- Es un placer conoceros- la otra mujer también sonrió y le echó una ojeada al grupo. Se detuvo en Kagome- supongo que tú debes de ser Kagome, la zafira prodigio.

- Sí, bueno…- la aludida se sonrojó levemente- se podría decir así.

- Zafira prodigio?- preguntaron Miroku, Sango y Shippo a la vez.

Rikku los ignoró. Siguió hablando, esta vez, dirigiéndose a Inuyasha mientras le miraba la frente fijamente:

- Y supongo que tú debes de ser Inuyasha, el rubino prodigio. También el _kiuh _de Kagome.

- Sí, lo soy.

- Pero por qué prodigio?- preguntó Shippo, impaciente.

Yukiko iba a contestar, pero las miradas significativas de Inuyasha, Kagome y Nincada la informaron de que el tema del amor en las relaciones de _kiuh_ entre ellos dos, debía ser ocultado a los otros miembros del grupo. Dijo:

- Algún día lo sabrás, pequeño. Todo a su tiempo.

Kagome le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento.

__________________________________________________________

Ya era de noche. Todos estaban alrededor de una hoguera (hecha por Inuyasha), comiendo. Era Rikku la que hablaba:

- Si hemos venido hasta aquí, es porque debemos reunirnos con todos los hechiceros de esta región.

- Y eso?- preguntó Miroku.

- Una niña esmeralda fue asesinada ayer por la noche- contestó Nincada- y hace cuatro días, un chico ametista corrió la misma suerte. Además, tendría que haber otro zafiro entre nosotros en estos momentos, pero también lo mataron. Alguien se está dedicando a matar hechiceros de la naturaleza.

Los del grupo de Inuyasha ataron cabos. Hakudoshi no iba matando a humanos aleatoriamente: se dedicaba a exterminar hechiceros.

Pero… por qué?

FIN DEL CAP 9!


	10. Las Rocas del Sol

**Eissss k tl todos? Pido disculpas de nuevo, pero Bachillerato me tiene asta arriba! Os dejo otros 2 cap, ok?**

CAP 10- LAS ROCAS DEL SOL

- Hakudoshi se dedica ahora a matar hechiceros?- preguntó Sango- entonces, esto tiene que ser cosa de Naraku.

- Sin duda- Miroku le dio la razón.

- Conocéis al asesino?- preguntó Rikku, poniéndose tensa.

- Tranquila. Es nuestro enemigo. Viajamos precisamente para acabar con él- aclaró Sango.

- En fin, sigue- la instó Kagome- para qué decís que habéis venido?

- Se ha convocado una conferencia de hechiceros- explicó Yukiko- en ella deberán asistir todos los hechiceros de la naturaleza de la región, con sus respectivos representantes. Allí se decidirá cómo actuar.

- Representantes?- preguntaron Inuyasha y Kagome a la vez.

- También llamados iniciadores- respondió Nincada- por ejemplo, el representante de los zafiros soy yo. En ese tipo de conferencias, los zafiros, los rubinos, los ametistas y los esmeraldas discuten en grupos. Luego se exponen las ideas en conjunto.

- Hemos venido hasta vosotros para reunirnos contigo, Kagome. Ahora estamos todos los zafiros en el mismo grupo y podremos ir juntos hacia el sitio de la conferencia- explicó Yukiko.

- Has dicho "todos"?- preguntó Kagome, atónita. Miró a los otros tres zafiros y añadió- sólo somos cuatro zafiros?

- Dentro de la región de Musashi, sí- respondió Rikku- piensa que hay que tener mucha suerte para que coincidan tu momento de iniciación y la presencia de tu _kiuh _a tu lado. Podría ser cualquier persona del mundo en cualquier momento de tu vida. Es por eso que somos tan pocos. Además… antes éramos cinco, no cuatro. Ese asesino desgraciado se encargó de exterminar al zafiro que tendría que estar aquí en estos momentos, con nosotros.

- Eliath- Yukiko pronunció el nombre del fallecido con pesar- aunque, regresando al tema anterior, tengo que decirte que los zafiros somos la especie más baja en población. Somos cuatro en la región, mientras que los rubinos son seis, y los ametistas, once.

- Y los esmeraldas?- preguntó Sango con curiosidad.

- Los esmeraldas son como ratas- Nincada hizo una mueca- ellos son veintinueve.

- Veintinueve!- exclamaron Inuyasha y Miroku a la vez.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nincada, Yukiko y Rikku se unieron al grupo. Todos juntos, viajaron durante tres días hacia la zona asignada para la conferencia: las Rocas del Sol, unas ruinas que se encontraban en el centro de un valle un tanto alejado.

Yukiko enseguida se hizo amiga de Kagome y Sango. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntas y parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida. Sin embargo, Rikku era distante, cosa que la diferenciaba mucho de su hermano. Casi nunca hablaba con nadie a menos que fuera necesario y siempre iba sola delante del grupo cuando caminaban.

Llegaron a su destino el tercer día, a la puesta de sol. Decidieron acampar en un bosque del valle. Las Rocas del Sol se alzaban imponentes medio kilómetro más adelante. Inuyasha había ido al sitio de reunión para conocer a los otros rubinos, con los que tendría que formar grupo de conferencia al día siguiente. Mientras los otros hombres buscaban leña para acampar (la ausencia de los poderes de fuego del mediodemonio les había obligado a encender una hoguera manualmente), las chicas, menos Rikku, se bañaron en unas aguas termales cercanas.

- Tendréis que perdonarla-dijo Yukiko después de unos minutos de relajación en silencio.

- A quién?- preguntó Kagome, sin comprender.

- A Rikku. Ella no es así de distante- contestó la zafira, pasándose una mano mojada por su corta melena rubia.

- Entonces… qué ocurre?- preguntó Shippo que, como siempre, había preferido bañarse con las mujeres, acomodado en su flotador- no le caemos bien?

- No! No, no es eso. Pero… os acordáis de Eliath?

- El zafiro que asesinaron?- preguntó Sango.

- Exacto. Era su pareja.

- Oh, no!- exclamaron los tres a la vez.

- Sí- Yukiko siguió, con la cabeza baja- se querían muchísimo. Se amaban por encima de todo, parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro y…- no pudo continuar, se le quebró la voz.

- Es horrible- dijo Kagome, poniéndose una mano en la frente. No quería ni imaginarse cómo se sentiría ella si su Inuyasha muriera.

- Lo de Eliath nos afectó a todos. Era un buen hombre, aún era joven y era muy apreciado por sus conocidos. También era poderoso: su poder eran los corrientes de agua. Es por eso que ella no habla con nadie: ha perdido la capacidad de confiar en la gente, y no creo que la recupere hasta ver el cadáver del asesino de Eliath. Estoy segura de que está dispuesta a matar a ese tal Naraku con sus propias manos.

- La entiendo perfectamente- dijo Sango.

- Bueno, será mejor que salgamos ya- Yukiko se levantó al verse las yemas de los dedos arrugadas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha volvió pasada la medianoche. Todos dormían ya. Se acercó a Kagome (después de asegurarse que nadie estaba despierto) y la besó en la frente, con dulzura. Luego se subió a una de las ramas del árbol más cercano para dormir él también.

La luz del Sol lo despertó al cabo de seis horas. Miró hacia abajo y se quedó observando como sus compañeros salían del sueño uno por uno. Media hora más tarde, él, Kagome, Nincada, Yukiko y Rikku se despidieron de los otros para ir a la conferencia de hechiceros. A medio camino a las Rocas del Sol, Kagome le cogió la mano a Inuyasha (todos los hechiceros ya sabían su secreto, por lo cual no tenían que ocultarse de ellos)y le preguntó:

- Cómo fue anoche, con los rubinos?

- Bien. Son cinco. Conmigo, seis, tal y como dijo Yukiko ayer. Cuatro hombres (que se llaman Gion, Yodan, Yukith y Boiko) y una mujer: Thandra, la representante.

- Sois todo hombres y ella es la única mujer?

- Sí. Eso parece.

- Y qué me dices de ella?- Kagome lo preguntó con una mueca traviesa en el rostro.

- Qué quieres decir?

- Es guapa?

El mediodemonio sonrió y dijo:

- Ya veo por dónde vas…

- Pero lo es o no?

- Sí. Bastante. Satisfecha?

- No- la chica puso los brazos en jarras y simuló que estaba enfadada, haciendo morritos.

Sonrió. Efectivamente, tal y como esperaba, los brazos del rubino le rodearon la cintura antes de recibir un tierno beso en la sien. Soltó una risita.

- Kagome… me parece que eres una actriz pésima- dijo Yukiko, haciendo que todos se rieran.

- Pues sí- coincidió Nincada- eso de hacerte la celosa se te da fatal.

- Y más cuando no tienes motivo…- Inuyasha hizo una maniobra para girar el abrazo y poder besar a la zafira, esta vez en los labios.

- Oh, vamos! Iros a una habitación!- exclamó Nincada. Se rieron de nuevo.

- Si no nos estuvieran esperando, te aseguro que lo haría- respondió el híbrido.

- Fantasma- le acusó Kagome, riéndose mientras le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo para seguir caminando abrazados. El chico le correspondió, también riéndose, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

FIN DEL CAP 10!

**Más de una me habeis pedido que ponga mi fic "Siempre contigo". Veo k os ha gustado y k lo extrañais, por lo tanto es posible k lo cuelgue algun dia de estos, aunke lo colgare desde el principio, obviamente. SI recordais, este fic iba por temporadas. Es muy largo, así que voy a suprimir algunos capítulos, intentaré que no sean muchos, ok?**


	11. La conferencia de hechiceros

CAP 11- LA CONFERENCIA DE HECHICEROS

Ya casi se encontraban en el interior de las Rocas del Sol. Pasaron entre dos enormes menhires, con la silenciosa Rikku delante del grupo. Kagome exclamó:

- Guau!

Habían llegado ya al interior de las ruinas, el sitio de reunión. Y era algo admirable: los grandes menhires que servían de paredes se alzaban imponentes por encima de sus cabezas, casi con la misma altura que el tejado de una iglesia. Rocas y rocas se apelotonaban en el interior del lugar, formando plataformas de piedra donde grupos de gente hablaban entre sí. A su izquierda, se encontraba la reunión más grande: casi treinta personas hablaban en piña. La chica supuso que se trataba de los esmeraldas. En frente de ella, un grupo de cinco personas también hablaban entre ellos. Inuyasha dijo:

- Aquí te dejo, Kagome. Nos vemos luego.

Se dieron un beso rápido y el chico se dirigió en línea recta hacia los que debían de ser los rubinos. La joven notó como Yukiko la cogía de la mano y le decía:

- Vamos, Kagome. Tenemos que ir a nuestro sitio.

Nincada, Rikku, Yukiko y Kagome se desplazaron a su derecha y se subieron a una de las plataformas de piedra, vacía hasta entonces: el sitio de los zafiros. La adolescente se acomodó, sentándose encima de la roca. Miró a su alrededor, con curiosidad. Ahora tenían los rubinos a su derecha e intentó localizar a Inuyasha. Lo encontró junto a los otros hechiceros del fuego, pero él estaba de pie y hablaba con una mujer. Kagome frunció el ceño: seguramente se trataba de Thandra. Era muy hermosa: su pelo era largo y rojo, con marcados y amplios rizos que le llegaban a la cintura; era bastante morena de piel y sus gestos eran femeninos y hasta delicados.

No tuvo tiempo de fijarse en los ametistas, que eran los que le quedaban por observar. Los representantes de cada grupo se alzaron, mientras los otros se sentaban. La chica vio como Nincada y los otros iniciadores se dirigían a los límites de sus respectivas plataformas, poniéndose delante de los suyos.

Los cuatro alzaron el brazo izquierdo por encima de sus cabezas y ejecutaron su poder: Nincada lanzó un rayo de hielo; Thandra, una llamarada; el líder ametista, un poderoso torbellino y el líder esmeralda, un rayo de arena.

Los cuatro elementos se encontraron en el centro de la "plaza", provocando una explosión que liberó una agradable ola de calor, haciendo que todos los presentes se sintieran aliviados, como en casa.

- Por qué han hecho eso?- le preguntó Kagome a Yukiko en voz baja.

- Todos los encuentros entre hechiceros se inician así- respondió la zafira con un susurro- los esmeraldas fueron los que convocaron la reunión, por lo tanto será su líder, Sai, quien la inaugure.

Efectivamente, tal y como Yukiko había explicado, el líder de los esmeraldas dijo en voz alta:

- Yo, Sai, doy comienzo a esta quinta conferencia de hechiceros. Mis compañeros esmeraldas y yo os damos la bienvenida- se giró hacia los rubinos- Thandra- la mujer asintió, devolviendo el saludo. Sai se giró hacia los zafiros- Nincada- éste también saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. El líder esmeralda se giró hacia los ametistas- Sxin- el líder ametista alzó la mano a modo de saludo.

Thandra habló:

- Los rubinos y yo estamos encantados de estar aquí- tenía una voz dulce, pero firme y se la veía decidida, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza- Según nos han informado, estamos reunidos para discutir sobre las pérdidas en vuestros grupos.

Nincada respondió por Sai:

- Efectivamente, Thandra. Hace casi una semana, una niña esmeralda murió asesinada por un arma blanca. También un joven ametista corrió la misma suerte. Además, uno de los nuestros, Eliath, que en paz descansa- Kagome pudo ver como Rikku bajaba la mirada y apretaba los puños- también fue asesinado, con la misma arma.

Sxin, el líder ametista, preguntó:

- Significa eso que alguien se está dedicando a cazar hechiceros?

- Eso parece- respondió Thandra- La cuestión es… qué haremos? Según lo que me han contado- señaló a Inuyasha con un movimiento de cabeza- el asesino es un niño llamado Hakudoshi, que está al servicio de un poderoso demonio llamado Naraku.

- Está claro, lo que haremos!- exclamó Sai- luchar!

Un murmullo de voces se inició dentro del recinto. Algunos de los presentes estaban asustados y/o molestos por esa propuesta. A otros, se les veía entusiasmados.

- Silencio!- exclamó Thandra, haciendo que todo el mundo se callara- tal y como ha dicho Sai, podemos luchar. Aunque huir también estaría entre las opciones. Propongo una votación.

- Quieres huir, Thandra?- dijo Sxin, con un tono de voz enfadado.

- Para nada, Sxin, por quién me has tomado?- preguntó la mujer, ofendida- me he limitado a exponer opciones.

- Entonces, votemos- dijo Sai.

- Espera! Antes de todo, me gustaría introducir algo antes de votar- pidió Nincada- Por si no lo sabéis, contamos con dos hechiceros prodigio: una zafira y un rubino- señaló a Kagome y luego a Inuyasha con el dedo- ellos ya viajaban juntos antes. Tenían como a objetivo derrotar igualmente a ese tal Naraku. Ellos dos tienen conocimiento sobre el malvado demonio que nos amenaza la supervivencia. Eso nos da números de triunfar. Además, ellos dos son _kiuhs_ el uno del otro, lo cual ayuda a potenciar su superioridad en poderes.

- Si nos sumamos, todos los presentes en esta sala constituimos cuarenta y nueve en número- informó Sxin-cuantos son ellos?

Con un gesto de cabeza, Thandra le concedió el turno de palabra a Inuyasha, que se levantó y dijo en voz alta y decidida:

- Ellos son cuatro. El niño (Hakudoshi), una niña (llamada Kanna), una mujer demonio que domina el viento (se llama Kagura) y él mismo, Naraku, cuyo cuerpo está constituido por más de cien demonios y es prácticamente un cúmulo de veneno.

- Sólo son cuatro?- preguntó un esmeralda entre la multitud.

Kagome le pidió el turno de palabra a Nincada con la mirada, que asintió. La chica se levantó y dijo:

- Son pocos, pero no hay que subestimarles. La niña, Kanna, representa a la nada. No tiene sentimientos, por lo tanto no puede sentir ni dolor ni miedo, lo cual hace que luche hasta el final. Tiene un espejo encantado que absorbe las almas de sus enemigos, lo cual la hace una rival difícil de vencer. Kagura, la maestra del viento, está muy bien entrenada y no es fácil ganarla. Hakudoshi es un niño, pero es muy rápido y terriblemente letal. Ya no os digo nada de Naraku.

- Si se trata de viento,- dijo Sxin- los ametistas podemos encargarnos de esa tal Kagura.

- Eso sería genial, pero votemos- dijo Sai- los que estén a favor de huir.

Una persona en los rubinos y dos en los esmeraldas levantaron la mano. Thandra sonrió, triunfalmente:

- Y los que estén a favor de luchar- terminó la rubina.

Ella, Inuyasha y los otros rubinos (excepto el que había votado en huir) levantaron la mano. Les siguieron veintisiete esmeraldas, todos los zafiros y todos los ametistas. Al ver el aplastante resultado, todos gritaron:

- LUCHA!- exclamaron como grito de guerra.

FIN DEL CAP 11!


	12. Una aliada más

CAP 12- UNA ALIADA MÁS

Volvía a ser de noche. Todos los hechiceros habían acampado delante de las Rocas del Sol. Al día siguiente, al alba, formarían el poderoso ejército que, guiado por el prodigioso olfato de Inuyasha, se dirigiría al castillo de Naraku.

Cuando Inuyasha, Kagome, Yukiko, Rikku y Nincada llegaron otra vez con Miroku, Sango y Shippo, les explicaron la conferencia mientras cenaban rodeando una hoguera.

Ahora era casi medianoche. Rikku había ido a dar una vuelta para estar sola, como siempre. Yukiko y Sango hablaban animadamente, igual que Miroku y Nincada. Shippo lamía una piruleta, intentando entender la conversación entre los dos hombres.

Kagome se encontraba andando por el bosque, buscando a Inuyasha. Lo encontró en un prado abierto, practicando con Colmillo Perforacero.

- Hacía tiempo que no te veía practicar con la espada, rubino- le dijo a modo de saludo.

- Hola, Kagome, yo también te quiero- ironizó mientras lanzaba la herida del viento, que impactó en una roca.

La chica se rió mientras aplaudía al ver como la roca era rota en mil pedazos. El mediodemonio se acercó a ella y la besó sin que se lo esperara. Ésta le correspondió, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Al separarse, Inuyasha sonrió y se alejó un poco de ella, volviendo a concentrarse en la katana.

- Qué te estás dedicando a hacer, aparte de destrozar cosas?- Kagome bostezó y se sentó encima de un tronco caído.

- Nada, simplemente probaba… mira.

El híbrido se concentró durante unos instantes y volvió a lanzar la herida del viento. Esta vez no fue como siempre: grandes llamaradas acompañaron a los destellos afilados y amarillos, dejando rastros de ceniza en los grandes surcos que habían quedado marcados en el suelo, como las garras de un demonio.

- Uau!- exclamó Kagome, aplaudiendo de nuevo- has combinado tus poderes de fuego con la herida del viento! Qué pasada!

El mediodemonio envainó la espada, sin poder evitar acariciar el mango de ésta al hacerlo: después de Kagome, Colmillo Perforacero era como una persona importantísima para él. Se dirigió hacia la chica y se sentó a su lado, encima del tronco. Ella se acomodó en su pecho y él la abrazó.

-Tú también deberías probarlo- le propuso a la zafira.

- El qué?

- Intentar combinar tus poderes acuáticos con tus flechas.

- Por ejemplo?

- No sé… podrías lanzar una flecha purificadora que a la vez pudiera congelar.

- Es una buena idea.

- Aunque eso es algo que puedes hacer en otra ocasión- el híbrido empezó a besarle el cuello mientras le acariciaba las piernas.

-Inuyasha, estamos en medio de un bosque con cuarenta personas que podrían oírnos.

- Y?

- Pues que encima, la gran mayoría de ellas pueden oírnos el pensamiento.

- Y?

- Te apetece dar un espectáculo a medianoche?- Kagome no pudo evitar soltar una risita, ladeando el cuello para facilitar el acceso de los besos sobre éste.

- No es que me apetezca dar el espectáculo pero… lo que sí me apetece es liberar lo que llevo reprimiéndome más de una semana.

- Pobre perrito…- ironizó ella, acariciándole las orejas con mimo.

- Si tanta lástima te da, compadécete de él… zafira _kiuh._

* * *

Al cabo de media hora aproximadamente, Kagome apartó el flequillo plateado de su pareja para mirar el _senhal _rubino con curiosidad. Así, abrazados, tumbados en el suelo y cubiertos sólo con el haori rojo de Inuyasha, se encontraban bien, relajados después de mostrarse el uno al otro el amor que sentían, bajo el manto de estrellas.

- Qué miras, zafira?- susurró el mediodemonio, estrechando el abrazo con ternura.

- Tu _senhal _ya no es igual que antes- le informó ella, también en un susurro- ha perdido un poco su forma habitual.

- Lo mismo digo del tuyo- el chico aprovechó la excusa para llenar de dulces besos la clavícula de la chica donde se encontraba la estrella.

- Quieto!- le ordenó ella con una risita. Se giró bocarriba y él se apoyó sobre un codo, cruzando el brazo libre por el vientre de Kagome.

Estuvieron unos minutos así, quietos, disfrutando de la cercanía sin decirse nada. Ella había cerrado los ojos, acariciando con el dedo índice de una mano el antebrazo que el híbrido tenía cruzado sobre su cuerpo, hasta quedarse dormida. Inuyasha simplemente la miraba, sin perder la ternura de su expresión. Con el paso del rato, él también fue cediendo al sueño. Empezó a bajar su cabeza para acomodarla en el hueco del cuello de la chica y acurrucarse en ella, quien lo recibió con un suspiro, entre sueños, acabando de rodearle con los brazos inconscientemente.

* * *

Una gran ráfaga de viento les despertó al día siguiente en el mismo sitio en el que se habían dormido. Se incorporaron de golpe. Inuyasha, al oler la presencia de alguien cerca de ellos, se apresuró a asegurarse de que el cuerpo desnudo de Kagome estaba bien cubierto con su haori (y obviamente, también el suyo, xd). Ella se abrazó a su pecho, asustada, y el mediodemonio la envolvió con brazos protectores.

Una demonio conocida salió de dentro del torbellino que ella misma había provocado al aterrizar desde el cielo. Kagome dijo, sorprendida:

- Kagura?

La esbirro de Naraku les miró con sus ojos rojos y se guardó la pluma que le había servido para volar entre el pelo de su moño, camuflándola como si fuera un simple adorno.

- Lamento interrumpir en un momento como este, pero me gustaría hablar con vosotros sobre un tema vital para mí- dijo con su voz calmada y femenina, pero a la vez diabólica.

- Y no podrías haber venido en otro momento, maldita bruja?- replicó Inuyasha de forma tajante y brusca.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Inuyasha- dijo ella con la expresión fría de siempre.

- Lástima, porque yo no.

- Veo que no has cambiado en absoluto. Sigues tan engreído y maleducado como siempre.

- Te han hecho una pregunta, Kagura- Kagome cortó la discusión con valentía, pero a la vez abrazó más fuerte a Inuyasha, queriendo sentirse aun más protegida de lo que estaba- vienes de parte de Naraku?

- No exactamente. He venido a pactar.

- A pactar?! Qué, si se puede saber?- preguntó el híbrido a la defensiva. Un mensaje telepático de la joven humana le informó de que debía callarse para dejar hablar a Kagura.

- Tengo entendido que habéis formado un ejército de hechiceros para acabar con Naraku.

Un silencio por parte de la pareja le hizo entender que no estaban dispuestos a revelarle nada, de modo que continuó:

- Me alié con Seshomaru para que me ayudara a recuperar mi corazón…

- Y qué le ofreciste?- interrumpió Inuyasha, mofándose de ella con malicia- que yo sepa, los fragmentos de la joya no le interesan. Le ofreciste tus servicios como "geisha en el turno de noche"?

- Cierra el pico, asqueroso mediodemonio!- le ordenó la mujer con rabia, cerrando los puños.

Kagome abrió la boca como una imbécil, totalmente sorprendida, diciendo:

- No me digas, Kagura, que Seshomaru y tú…

- Y a vosotros qué os importa!

-Eso es un sí?- Inuyasha se lo estaba pasando bomba riéndose de Kagura.

- Claro que no!

- Pues tus pensamientos no parecen estar de acuerdo con lo que dices- la acusó Kagome, que había perdido todo el miedo debido a lo divertido de la situación.

Al oír lo que había dicho su chica, el híbrido profundizó las risas y hundió su rostro en el hombro de la zafira, para poder respirar mejor con el cambio de posición, sin poder reprimir las carcajadas:

- Alcanzaste el clímax, Kagura?- le preguntó, mojando el pelo de Kagome con las lágrimas que se le escapaban de la risa.

- CÁLLATE!!!- la mujer levantó el vano para atacarles.

La joven se encogió, asustada por la amenaza. Pero Inuyasha desenterró su rostro de la cabellera negra de ella para decir:

- Anda, Kagura, atácanos. Pero entonces con quien pactarás? Te estoy tomando el pelo, imbécil!

La mujer detuvo el movimiento en seco. Resopló con fastidio y cerró el vano. Ignorando a Inuyasha, que había reanudado las carcajadas, le preguntó a Kagome:

- Puedes leer el pensamiento?

La chica movió un poco la cabeza para permitir que el mediodemonio volviera a apoyarse en su hombro, con su reír imposible de calmar. Se mordió el labio durante unos instantes para contenerse (la risa de su chico empezaba a contagiársele) y respondió:

- Tanto Inuyasha como yo podemos leer el pensamiento, hacernos invisibles, usar la telepatía y crear barreras espirituales. Además, somos hechiceros. Él tiene el poder del fuego y yo el poder del agua.

- Y eso desde cuándo? – preguntó la demonio.

- Hará poco más de un mes.

- En fin…- Inuyasha, respirando hondo para calmarse, se apartó ligeramente de Kagome para poder hablar cara a cara con Kagura- en qué consiste ese pacto?- se había reído tanto que era incapaz de mostrar mala leche de nuevo.

- Como decía antes de que me interrumpierais, Seshomaru me ayudó a recuperar mi corazón- hizo una pausa para fulminar con la mirada al híbrido, al que se le había escapado una risita- sin embargo, Naraku está creando otro corazón mío. Cuando lo haya terminado, lo transformará para que se convierta en mi nuevo corazón, de modo que el que recuperamos Seshomaru y yo pasará a ser un órgano sin propietario. Y estoy segura de que cuando mi vida vuelva a estar en manos de ese desgraciado, me matará por mi traición. Allí es donde entráis vosotros: me uniré a vuestro ejército y os ayudaré, pero a cambio, tendréis que ayudarme a salvar la vida.

- Te recuerdo que para salvarte la vida, hay que matar a Naraku igualmente- dijo Kagome- y acabar con él ha sido nuestra intención desde el principio-cruzó una mirada con Inuyasha para entablar una corta conversación telepática y añadió- Está bien, puedes venir.

FIN DEL CAP 12!


	13. Ruptura

CAP 13- RUPTURA

El ejército partió esa misma mañana. Sería un largo viaje: un trayecto de dos meses y medio de camino a pie les esperaba para llegar al castillo de Naraku, según el olfato del mediodemonio. La masa abundante de personas sólo se detenía por el mediodía y por la noche.

Todos colaboraban en la salud de todos: los zafiros proporcionaban agua a quien la necesitaban; los rubinos mantenían el calor por las noches con su fuego; los esmeraldas allanaban el terreno para hacer más fácil el caminar y los ametistas usaban sus ráfagas de viento fresco para disminuir el cansancio.

En una de las noches de la segunda semana, Miroku y Nincada pensaron en salir un poco de esa aburrida rutina. Convocaron a todos los hombres a un llano y arrastraron a un resignado Inuyasha con ellos. Los rubinos encendieron una gran fogata y los esmeraldas se las apañaron para conseguir hierbas que, mezcladas con agua, conseguían tener el mismo efecto que el alcohol.

Una hora después, todos los hombres, borrachos como cubas, estaban pasándoselo bomba. Sólo Inuyasha conservaba la razón, aunque no le duró mucho. Nincada le vaciló, consiguiendo que el orgulloso híbrido aceptara un reto para una competición de beber. Por turnos, el zafiro y el mediodemonio se iban tomando pequeñas dosis de infusiones, que cada vez les colocaban más. Y el público, formado por el resto de hechiceros de sexo masculino, aplaudía y les animaba a continuar, guiados por Miroku, que era el que más borracho estaba.

Cuando Nincada cayó rendido al suelo, todos gritaron y aclamaron a Inuyasha, el evidente vencedor. El chico no era humano, pero igualmente estaba tan colocado que incluso se tambaleaba al caminar. No era consciente de nada de lo que hacía y se reía por cualquier cosa.

Sin saber por qué, se separó de la multitud (que ahora se estaba dedicando a bailar una especie de baile prehistórico alrededor de la fogata debido a la borrachera que les impedía actuar como "personas"). Inuyasha se adentró en el bosque, sujetándose en los árboles para no caerse. Se rasgó la mano con una zarza y, al ver el corte, se puso a reír como un loco. Saltó para subirse a una rama, pero como veía doble, falló y se cayó al suelo, provocando más rasguños, que hicieron que se riera aun más.

De repente, una voz femenina conocida se oyó entre el follaje:

- Inuyasha! Te he visto caer! Estás bien?- Kikyo se dejó ver, saliendo de entre los arbustos y acercándose a él, con expresión alarmada.

Le ayudó a incorporarse hasta quedarse los dos sentados en el suelo. Ella le examinó el rostro y, al cabo de pocos segundos, dijo:

- Estás borracho!

- No… toi… boacho…- contestó el chico, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Claro que sí! Cómo has acabado así? Qué te ha pas…?

La sacerdotisa dejó de hablar para abandonarse a la mano de Inuyasha, que le acariciaba la cara con dulzura. Cerró los ojos con un suspiro, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró con un par de ojos dorados que la miraban a muy pocos centímetros de su rostro: se le había acercado.

- Inu… yasha- susurró la mujer. Ella también alargó la mano para acariciarle la cara.

De repente, el híbrido se precipitó sobre sus labios, besándola con pasión, con hambre. Le rodeó la cintura firmemente con un brazo y con el otro le sostuvo la cabeza para impedir que se apartara de él. Sorprendida al principio, Kikyo se dejó llevar, correspondiendo al beso.

Mientras, en una terraza natural por encima de sus cabezas, una zafira con el corazón partido decidió que ya había visto suficiente y decidió dejar de mirar, queriendo alejarse de aquella situación que tanto daño le había hecho, llorando a lágrima viva.

Cuando esa zafira estaba ya lejos de verlo, Inuyasha y Kikyo se separaron tan sólo para coger aire, pero fue suficiente para que él tuviera tiempo de decir:

- Kagome…

La sacerdotisa abrió los ojos como platos y se separó de él de forma brusca.

- Qué has dicho?!- le preguntó casi a gritos.

- Kagome…- repitió el mediodemonio, intentando volver a besarla.

- Soy Kikyo! No soy la mocosa de Kagome! Qué te pasa, Inuyasha?!- se levantó rápidamente, dispuesta a irse- no tengo ni idea de qué ha sucedido entre esa tirana y tú! Pero esto no te lo voy a dejar pasar tan fácilmente!

Enfadadísima, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

* * *

Kagura estaba sola en ese lugar. Apoyada junto a un árbol, oía a las otras mujeres riéndose por algún chiste. Excepto ella, estaban todas reunidas en círculo: charlaban animadamente y se reían. Algunas se apoyaban sobre las otras, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Frunció el ceño y miró a Sango, la única a la que conocía. Se encontraba al lado de una chica rubia de melena corta y ojos azules, y ésta apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de la exterminadora, como si ese tipo de confianza fuera lo más natural del mundo, incluso dentro de la amistad, ese sentimiento humano que ella no comprendía. Juntas, se reían con el resto de mujeres que formaban el círculo.

Se levantó y se alejó. Caminó por un sendero para asomarse a una terraza natural y ver lo que hacían los hombres en el rellano de abajo: bailaban como simios alrededor de una hoguera, gruñendo y gritando como lo haría una manada de gorilas. Sin embargo, también reían, pero estaban borrachos, a diferencia de las mujeres.

"Humanos, todos son iguales", pensó.

Justo cuando iba a sacarse una pluma del moño para ir a dar una vuelta por los aires, oyó alguien que se acercaba. Quién podía ser? Todos los componentes del ejército estaban juntos y reunidos en dos grupos, hombres y mujeres. Quién más había allí que prefería la soledad? Incluso esa rara de Rikku estaba con las otras…

Empezó a oír un llanto, que cada vez se encontraba más cerca de ella. Esperó un poco a que la persona desconocida se le acercara, y entonces pudo ver quien era: Kagome surgió de la oscuridad, con los ojos rojos e hinchados y llorando de manera desgarradora. Se quedaron mirando durante unos instantes, durante los cuales sólo se oyeron los sollozos de la zafira.

De repente, Kagome se inclinó hacia delante. Sorprendida, Kagura dejó que la chica se precipitara sobre su cuerpo, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Se quedó quieta mientras los brazos de la adolescente la rodeaban como si le fuera la vida en ello…Kagome la estaba abrazando!

- Kagome, qué…?- se interrumpió a sí misma. No, no se lo había imaginado: su corazón se había enternecido (literalmente) al ver el estado de la chica.

Ahora no sentía ni vergüenza, ni menosprecio. Sólo sentía… piedad? Compasión?

Se arrodilló en el suelo. Kagome también lo hizo, agarrándose al kimono de la mujer y sin dejar de llorar. Kagura preguntó, un tanto insegura:

- Kagome, qué ha pasado?

Al ver que lo único que hacía la zafira era profundizar el llanto, la abrazó suavemente, casi sin darse cuenta, acunándola entre sus brazos. Se sentía rara, pero algo le decía que Kagome la necesitaba más que nunca. Volvió a intentarlo:

- Kagome, qué ocurre?

- Inu… yasha… kik…

- No te entiendo.

Al instante, la demonio oyó la voz de la joven dentro de su cabeza:

"Kagura… he visto a Inuyasha y a Kikyo besándose"

* * *

Inuyasha despertó a la mañana siguiente, en medio del bosque. La cabeza le dolía horrores y empezó a sentir náuseas nada más abrir los ojos. Se levantó y se apoyó en un árbol. Qué hacía allí? Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Lo último que recordaba era que Nincada le había retado. Él había empezado a beber para defender su orgullo y… laguna. Allí acababan sus recuerdos.

Empezó a caminar en dirección al campamento. Primero llegó a la hoguera donde había estado la noche anterior. Vale, eso sí lo recordaba. La fogata ya se había apagado, y la gran mayoría de hombres yacían en el suelo: unos aún dormían; otros, se estaban despertando, quejándose del dolor de cabeza y el resto, se limitaban a vomitar por culpa de la resaca o simplemente, se retorcían perezosamente en el suelo.

Inuyasha quería gritar, quería dar la orden de ponerse en marcha. Ahora era él el que estaba al mando, y por lo tanto era su responsabilidad reanudar el movimiento de cada día. Pero no podía: se sentía demasiado débil. Atravesó el campo y se encaminó por un sendero, hacia donde se encontraban las mujeres. Allí había una cascada, y estaba seguro de que un poco de agua fría en su cara le vendría de perlas para encontrarse mejor.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos caminando por el bosque siguiendo el ruido del corriente de agua, cuando vio a Kagome yendo en dirección contraria, hacia él. Intentó sonreír y la saludó de forma coqueta:

- Buenos días, zafira.

Ella le ignoró. Siguió andando hacia él. Como más cerca estaba, más bien podía ver su expresión. Se puso serio de golpe: lo que vio no le gustó nada. Kagome tenía los ojos rojos de llorar, apretaba los puños con fuerza y caminaba con paso decidido. Cuando llegó a menos de un metro de él, se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente a través de una cortina de lágrimas que había aparecido de golpe en sus ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó la mandíbula. Inuyasha la miró alarmado. Qué le había pasado? El chico estaba preocupado pero también furioso: quién había sido el desgraciado que se había atrevido a hacerle daño a su Kagome? Estaba dispuesto a darle una lección con sus garras de mediodemonio y su fuego de rubino.

La zafira rompió el silencio. Sólo dijo con voz ronca pero clara:

- Hemos terminado.

Inuyasha ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada. Lo único de lo que fue consciente fue de la cara de dolor y rabia que ponía Kagome, antes de recibir una fuerte bofetada en toda la mejilla izquierda.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que su cuerpo se tambaleó y se precipitó sobre unos arbustos. Desde su posición, vio como la mujer que amaba se giraba para irse llorando sobre sus pasos, corriendo otra vez por donde había venido, sintiendo como su alma le abandonaba para irse con ella.

FIN DEL CAP 13!


	14. Cállate

CAP 14- CÁLLATE

- Kagura, espera!

La maestra del viento se detuvo en su avance. Inuyasha se acercó a ella muy lentamente. Kagura dijo:

- Qué te pasa, Inuyasha? Menuda cara de muerto pones.

Y era verdad. La demonio nunca había visto nada igual. Parecía como si Inuyasha fuera un cuerpo vacío, sin alma, una marioneta que a duras penas se movía por la fuerza de su conciencia. Tenía la mirada perdida y hacía semanas que no miraba a nadie a los ojos. Hablaba siempre con la cabeza gacha, como si se considerara indigno a sí mismo. Casi tampoco comía.

Hacía ya dos semanas de su ruptura con Kagome. Dos semanas durante las cuales se había encerrado en sí mismo. Sólo hablaba cuando era necesario, como si le costara. Dijo con voz ronca:

- Kagome y tú… sois amigas, no?- pronunció el nombre de la zafira con infinita delicadeza y dulzura.

- Y?

Kagura se había dado cuenta hacía quince días de que Kagome no era como los otros miembros del ejército. Ella era la única que la había aceptado desde el principio a pesar de haber pertenecido al yugo de Naraku y la había buscado a ella para desfogarse cuando pasó aquello que le había hecho tanto daño. La mujer se había percatado de que podía confiar en ella y una vocecita en su interior le dijo que Kagome era esa amiga que tanto necesitaba, a pesar de habérselo negado a sí misma. Inuyasha contestó:

- Tú sabes por qué…- se le quebró la voz durante unos segundos. Se sentía incapaz de pronunciar las palabras "rompió conmigo"- … sabes por qué lo hizo, verdad?

Kagura respiró hondo y dijo:

- Pues sí. Lo sé.

- Dímelo, por favor.

- Desde cuando eres tan educado?- preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño- además, aunque te lo dijera, de qué serviría ahora?

- Kagura, te lo suplico. Dímelo, por favor.

Su mirada vacía y penetrante la hizo contestar sin ni siquiera pensarlo:

- Os vio. A Kikyo y a ti. Supongo que fue eso a lo que los humanos llaman "infidelidad".

- Cómo?- preguntó él, sin comprender.

- Claro, no te acuerdas. Supongo que será porque en ese momento debías estar borracho como una cuba. Me equivoco?

- Supongo que no.

- Pues por lo que me contó ella, vio como besabas a Kikyo.

- Qué?!- exclamó el mediodemonio. Por una décima de segundo, sus ojos casi recuperaron su vida habitual.

- No me preguntes por qué. Seguramente lo hiciste sin darte cuenta.

Pero Inuyasha no oyó esa última frase. Se agarró con fuerza el pelo plateado y bajó la mirada, como si se estuviera castigando. La culpa era suya. Era él el que se merecía ser destripado y engullido por el fuego. Kagome…

- Kagome… Kagome…- no fue consciente de las veces que repitió su nombre en forma de susurro. Tampoco fue consciente de que se arrodillaba y que abundantes lágrimas empezaban a bañarle el rostro, saliendo de sus ojos, resbalando sobre sus mejillas y cayendo al suelo de tierra, mientras seguía pronunciando el nombre de su amada sin parar- Kagome…

Kagura se quedó plantada, estática, sin moverse. Nunca había visto llorar a Inuyasha. Y menos por un tema relacionado con el amor. Sin embargo, decidió dejarle solo.

* * *

- Kagome, reacciona, mujer!- le suplicó Sango, cogiéndola de la mano para levantarla.

- No puedes encerrarte así! Vamos!- Yukiko se sentó a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, mientras el otro le estrechaba la mano tiernamente.

Ya hacía dos semanas que Kagome apenas hablaba con nadie. Sólo con Kagura, pero muy poco. Apenas comía y lo único que se podía ver en su mirada perdida era dolor. Varias veces al día, su rostro inexpresivo se deformaba para dejar paso al llanto, que se calmaba al cabo de horas para volver a reanudarse más tarde. Yukiko, Sango y Kagura hacían turnos para estar con ella, para no dejarla sola.

- Probamos con algo estimulante? Cerca de aquí hay unas hierbas que igual la animan cuando se tome la infusión-propuso Kagura, arrodillándose delante de la chica para analizar el estado de su cara.

- Ya lo hemos intentado- confesó Sango, abatida- nada funciona.

Kagome apenas oía la conversación. No entendía nada, el dolor psicológico ya hacía quince días que la seguía desconcertando. Su vida se había cortado en el momento de su ruptura con Inuyasha. En ese momento, había dejado de ser consciente del paso del tiempo y de lo que pasaba en su entorno.

Cuando el ejército hacía una parada en su marcha, ella se alejaba del grupo, caminando como si estuviera hipnotizada. Se sentaba sola en algún sitio y normalmente reanudaba el llanto. Las veces que no lloraba, se quedaba inexpresiva total, como si no tuviera alma, como si estuviera… muerta. Como si estuviera vacía por dentro y su cuerpo no fuera más que un recipiente sin contenido espiritual.

Yukiko le leyó la mente a Kagome y suspiró. Dijo:

- Nada, es imposible. No deja de pensar en lo de siempre. Ni siquiera nos oye.

- Jolín…- dijo Sango.

La matademonios apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y le preguntó:

- Tan mal estás, Kagome?- sin embargo, no esperaba respuesta.

* * *

Pasó más de un mes. Ya les faltaba poco menos de una semana para llegar al castillo de Naraku. Durante el camino hacia su destino, esmeraldas, rubinos, ametistas y zafiros hablaban entre ellos como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Esa misión había creado fuertes lazos de amistad entre los futuros combatientes.

A pesar de eso, las cosas no habían cambiado para un rubino y una zafira. Inuyasha y Kagome seguían igual, por no decir peor. La chica había perdido peso por culpa del no comer y cada día estaba más pálida y más inexpresiva. Cada día hablaba menos, aunque ya no lloraba, por el simple hecho de que ya no le quedaban lágrimas por derramar. Además, ahora ya no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Kagura. Inuyasha, al tener la fortaleza de un mediodemonio, no había sufrido cambios físicos, pero en lo psicológico, estaba igual que su ex pareja.

Sin embargo, mientras ella se cerraba en sí misma todo el tiempo, él buscaba actividad durante todo el día: si no entrenaba con su espada o con sus poderes, se dedicaba a discutir tácticas de combate con los líderes hechiceros. Si no hacía nada de eso, era capaz de pasarse horas corriendo por los alrededores cuando el ejército hacía paradas con tal de mantenerse ocupado y no pensar aquello que seguía dañándole el corazón a pesar de los días. Necesitaba a Kagome. Simplemente, la necesitaba. Como un adicto que necesita la heroína, él se veía incapaz de poder sobrevivir sin ella; sin sus besos, sin sus caricias, sin su dulce voz… sin su sonrisa. Y cada día era más insoportable esa necesidad que le carcomía.

Ahora era de noche, se encontraba en una cabaña con Thandra, Nincada, Sxin y Sai. Éstos habían tendido un mapa de caminos (antiguo, claro) sobre el suelo y se dedicaban a trazar la ruta más rápida. Inuyasha ni siquiera les escuchaba: estaba demasiado ocupado intentando recordar el enloquecedor roce de los labios de Kagome encima de los suyos…

- Inuyasha!- la voz de Thandra le hizo volver a la realidad.

Abrió los ojos como platos, zarandeando la cabeza y diciendo:

- Lo siento, Thandra, qué decíais?

- Estábamos intentando decidir cuál de los dos caminos de este cruce sería el más adecuado- Sxin respondió por ella, señalando un punto del mapa.

- Eh? Ah, sí, claro!- dijo el mediodemonio- déjame ver…

Se inclinó sobre el pergamino y miró el cruce de caminos dibujado. Consistía en un camino amplio que se dividía en dos al llegar a la orilla de un río. Intentó concentrarse, pero no lo consiguió. No porque no lo entendiera (dos meses de interpretación de mapas le habían ayudado a adquirir experiencia como cabeza de grupo) sino porque se había perdido toda la explicación de Sxin, que había ido volando solo expresamente hacia allí para examinar las propiedades del terreno.

- Mmmm… pues…- intentó decir algo inteligente, pero su imaginación le jugó una mala pasada, mostrándole una imagen de Kagome guiñándole un ojo mientras se bajaba el tirante de la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

- Quieres elegir un camino de una vez!- exclamó Nincada.

- El que te lleve directo a un acantilado, pesado insufrible!- exclamó el híbrido en un acto reflejo.

Menos él, todos los de la cabaña se pusieron a reír por la respuesta.

- Se puede saber de qué os reís?- preguntó Inuyasha a la defensiva.

- Vamos, Inuyasha, sonríe un poco!- le instó Thandra, que era la que más se reía- siempre estás a la defensiva, hombre!

- Sí, venga!- Sai le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- No estoy a la defensiva!- se quejó.

- NOOOO!- ironizaron Nincada y Thandra.

- Anda, dejadme en paz. Doy la sesión por terminada- intentó levantarse, pero las manos fuertes de Sxin le obligaron a sentarse de nuevo.

- Compórtate con valor, hombre!- le dijo.

- Eso! Valor! Arriba los rubinos!- exclamó Thandra.

- Oye!- se quejó Nincada- qué has querido decir con eso?!

- He querido decir que los rubinos somos los que tenemos más valor- contestó ella sin vacilar.

- Eso es mentira!- replicó el hombre.

- Anda, cómprate un desierto y bárrelo, zafiro de pacotilla!

Mientras los dos discutían en plan de broma, Sai y Sxin se tronchaban de risa. Inuyasha aprovechó ese momento de distracción para salir de la tienda sin que se dieran cuenta. Una vez fuera, respiró hondo y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas por el bosque. No hacía nada más que correr, así de simple. Liberar tensiones por la noche, antes de ir a dormir.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos corriendo que oyó un grito que venía del campamento:

- NOS ATACAAAAN!!!!

Frenó en seco y volvió sobre sus pasos. Cuando llegó otra vez con los otros, pudo ver quién era el atacante: una araña gigante estaba destrozando las tiendas y matando toda la gente que podía. Eso sí: todos se resistían. Los rubinos le lanzaban llamaradas de fuego, los esmeraldas alzaban raíces del suelo para inmovilizar al monstruo, y los zafiros también hacían uso de sus poderes. El mediodemonio echó a correr de nuevo, alzando la mano para invocar una gran bola de fuego, que impactó en la cabeza de la araña. Todo el mundo gritó entusiasmado, incluso algunos aplaudieron. Sin embargo, el monstruo aún no estaba muerto. Inuyasha desenvainó la espada al mismo tiempo que los otros reanudaban sus ataques. En medio del ruido, el híbrido pudo oír la voz de Thandra diciéndole:

- Bien hecho, rubino prodigio!

La batalla no duró más de diez minutos. Al final, la bestia cayó rendida al suelo, doblando sus ocho patas. Todos dejaron ir un grito de victoria, acercándose al animal para empezar a preparar la "cena". Inuyasha envainó la espada, acariciando el mango, como siempre. Dejó trabajar a la multitud sobre el cadáver del monstruo y se encaminó a un río cercano: estaba lleno de sangre seca y suciedad. Beah! No soportaba el olor a sangre.

Caminó durante un cuarto de hora hasta encontrarlo. Al llegar, olió el agua con deleite y se preparó para bañarse. Pero justo cuando se había quitado las dos partes de arriba del haori, oyó movimiento.

Inuyasha se apresuró a esconderse detrás de un árbol, preparado para atacar si se tratara de un enemigo. Al cabo de poco rato, una silueta salió de detrás de una roca. Lo que vio el chico hizo que clavara con fuerza las garras en la corteza del árbol, en un intento de controlar sus emociones: era Kagome, y llevaba puesto un bañador de dos prendas. Un bikini blanco, para ser más exactos.

Embobado, vio como la chica se sumergía poco a poco en el río, deteniéndose al llegarle el agua al ombligo. Seguramente no quería mojarse el pelo. La luz blanca de la luna caía sobre ella, camuflando la ausencia de color de su piel.

Sin poder evitarlo, Inuyasha dio un paso al frente, pisando una hoja seca sin querer. Se maldijo a sí mismo con un montón de insultos mentales y se subió al árbol para esconderse en la espesura de las ramas.

Kagome no se giró a tiempo para verle. Quién había sido? Bah, daba igual. No le importaba en absoluto. Y qué, si era un demonio? Y qué, si era un asesino pervertido? A lo mejor la beneficiaba con la muerte. Suspiró ante aquella idea tan tentadora, aunque pronto tuvo que dejar de pensar en ella. Sabía que si se le pasaba por la cabeza suicidarse para acabar con el dolor psicológico, Yukiko lo leería en su mente y se lo impediría. Volvió a suspirar y salió del agua. Se secó con una toalla y, sin molestarse en cubrirse más, se encaminó hacia donde había escuchado el ruido.

Miró detrás de un árbol. Nada. El mismo resultado en casi todos los que la rodeaban. Resopló con fastidio. Se giró para volver sobre sus pasos, pero justo en ese momento, un peso cayó de un árbol detrás de ella. Volvió a girarse y lo que vio hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco: Inuyasha se encontraba delante de ella. Al instante, una serie de emociones recorrieron su cuerpo. Dejó de pensar. Sintió que su conciencia la abandonaba y que su necesidad por Inuyasha, su necesidad por volver a sentir sus labios y sus dedos sobre su piel tomaba el control de su mente. No se acordaba de que estaba dolida. Sólo sentía un amor puro en el aire y en su corazón, que hizo que actuara de forma impulsiva.

El mediodemonio cerró los puños, como armándose de valor, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir nada, Kagome le capturó la cabeza con las manos para besarle con hambre, con desesperación. Él ni siquiera perdió tiempo en sorprenderse: la agarró por la cintura y correspondió al beso con ansia, atrayéndola más contra él, para sentir el cuerpo femenino sobre su pecho. La mano que no la abrazaba empezó a acariciarle la cara, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos y la pasión subía, sus dedos empezaron a bajar por el cuerpo de la chica, vertiendo caricias cada vez más atrevidas sobre la piel blanca. Un momento de conciencia vino a la cabeza del híbrido, provocando su deseo de hacer las cosas bien por medio de disculparse primero por lo ocurrido un mes atrás:

- Kagome… yo…- dijo entre jadeos, intentando separarse de ella. Pero ésta no le dejó tiempo de hablar.

- Cállate- ordenó con un suspiro, volviendo a capturar su boca.

Inuyasha aceptó la orden encantado. Aquello le hizo perder los pocos papeles de razón que le quedaban. El joven hizo que se movieran para apoyar a Kagome firmemente contra un árbol, quedando el cuerpo femenino entre el tronco y el híbrido. Ella suspiró cuando él rompió el apasionado beso, y gimió cuando sintió sus labios descendiendo por su cuello.

En más de media hora y sin descanso, liberaron todo lo que llevaban reprimiéndose. Ni siquiera se molestaron en tumbarse al suelo. Aquella noche, la naturaleza y las estrellas fueron testigos de su amor indestructible y ellos notaron sus almas volver a sus cuerpos con el paso de los minutos.

FIN DEL CAP 14!

**Supongo k ni ace falta k me disculpe por la tardanza XD ya estareis acostumbrados. Como veis, este es el tiempo k suelo tomarme entre una actualización y la siguiente. "Mentiras de amor" tardarà un poco más, debo reconocer k ni siquiera he empezado a escribir el tercer capítulo, por lo que... será mejor que os lo tomeis con calma.**

**Que termineis de pasar unas buenas navidades!**

**Besos,**

**Dubbhe**


	15. Reconciliación

CAP 15- RECONCILIACIÓN

La luz del nuevo día despertó a Kagome. Miró a su alrededor para saber donde estaba y en ese momento lo entendió todo: los recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior le vinieron a la cabeza, hallando el motivo de su situación. Se incorporó un poco. Se encontraba sola, en el suelo del bosque, cubierta por una túnica roja que conocía muy bien. Se había dormido junto a un árbol. Y nueve horas atrás, junto al tronco de ese árbol, con Inuyasha…

Acabó de incorporarse hasta quedarse sentada sobre el césped. Aseguró que la prenda masculina tapaba su cuerpo e intentó localizar su bikini. Lo encontró tirado por el suelo como un trapo blanco, ahora sucio de tierra. Suspiró y se las apañó para vestirse con la túnica de rata de fuego, como había hecho otras veces. Cuando terminó, se levantó y buscó al mediodemonio con la mirada.

Lo halló junto al río, dándole la espalda. Estaba agachado, sólo llevaba puestos los pantalones y parecía que se estaba lavando la cara con el agua. Se acercó a él sin vacilar, sin ni siquiera preocuparse en hacerlo en silencio. Éste no cambió de posición a pesar de oírla acercarse.

Kagome llegó junto a él y se quedó de pie a su lado. No le miró. Dirigió su mirada al agua y se topó con un par de ojos dorados que la observaban. Ella también los miró, aprovechando la capacidad de reflejo del río.

Estuvieron un buen rato así, simplemente contemplando la imagen reflejada del otro, mirándose a los ojos de forma indirecta. Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar:

- Lo de anoche no cambia nada, verdad?

- No.

El híbrido suspiró y agachó la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual. Sin embargo, ella no lo hizo. Completamente seria, preguntó:

- Por qué lo hiciste?

- Empezaste tú.

- Me refiero a lo que vi hace un mes.

Inuyasha respiró hondo antes de decir:

- En serio quieres saberlo?

- Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

- Tienes todo el derecho del mundo, pero no sé de qué servirá que lo sepas. No vas a perdonarme.

- Yo no he dicho eso, pero igualmente no te hagas ilusiones.

El mediodemonio volvió a suspirar y explicó (sin dejar de mirar el agua):

- Estaba borracho, Kagome. Ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía. Es más, ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que pasó. Lo sé porque me lo contaron.

- Quién?

- Kagura. Y supongo que ella lo sabía porque tú se lo dijiste después de verlo.

Esta vez fue la zafira quien respiró hondo, intentando contener la humedad de sus ojos y girándose bruscamente. Él se levantó y también se giró, viendo como Kagome le daba la espalda. La oyó llorar de forma leve.

- Dices que estabas borracho?- le preguntó ella entre sollozos.

- Como una cuba. No me acuerdo de casi nada de aquella noche.

Silencio. Sólo se oía llorar a la joven.

- Kagome?

- Te creo.

- Qué has dicho?- preguntó él, con miedo de haber entendido mal.

Antes de responder, Kagome se giró y se acercó a él, con el rostro bañado de lágrimas:

- Dices que estabas borracho… que no te acuerdas de nada… que no sabías lo que hacías… Un error… un error lo puede tener cualquiera… incluso a mí podría pasarme.

El híbrido abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Lo que había dicho ella significaba que…?

- Kagome… quieres decir que…?- le preguntó, casi arrastrando las palabras por los nervios.

- Sí- le interrumpió- te perdono, Inuyasha.

El _senhal _de la frente del mediodemonio pasó de amarillo a un azul tan intenso como el mismísimo cielo. Se miraron a los ojos. Luego Kagome se lanzó en sus brazos, llorando a lágrima viva. Él correspondió al abrazo sin ni siquiera pensarlo, estrechándola tiernamente. Perdieron la noción del tiempo. La zafira lloraba de felicidad, enterrando su rostro en el pecho descubierto del rubino, mientras éste cerraba los ojos y hundía su rostro en el hombro de la joven, para hacer el abrazo aun más estrecho. No pudo evitar que una feliz lágrima bajara por su mejilla para perderse en la melena azabache.

La pesadilla había terminado. Volvían a estar juntos y eso era como haber recuperado sus propias almas. Al cabo de lo que les parecieron siglos, se separaron sólo un poco sin deshacer el abrazo, para poder fundirse en un tierno beso de reconciliación. Cuando el beso terminó, abrieron los ojos durante pocos segundos, lo suficiente como para ver la sonrisa del otro. Después volvieron a cerrarlos y se quedaron apoyados por la frente, contrastando el flequillo plateado con el negro, al mismo tiempo que se acariciaban la cara el uno al otro. Aunque eso último lo hicieron con una sola mano, para poder entrelazar los dedos con la otra libre y empezar a caminar otra vez hacia el campamento. No habían dado ni diez pasos, que se soltaron de la mano. Ella le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y él le pasó el suyo por encima de los hombros.

Así, caminando abrazados y sonriendo de felicidad, volvieron con los otros… juntos.

* * *

El hecho de que Inuyasha y Kagome volvieran a estar juntos fue tan impactante en el campamento como si hubieran ganado una guerra. Era como si ambos hubieran recuperado su personalidad, que les había sido arrebatada con la ruptura. Habían recuperado el brillo habitual de sus ojos y habían pasado de tener la cara inexpresiva a lucir una sonrisa casi imborrable. Era como si hubieran vuelto a nacer.

Su vuelta como pareja estable fue tan bien recibida que por la noche Miroku, Sango, Nincada y Yukiko les organizaron una fiesta sorpresa, en la que hubo una hoguera y bailes alrededor de esta. Se explicaron historias y todos, hombres y mujeres, se rieron a carcajadas delante del mínimo chiste. La celebración duró casi hasta el amanecer, cuando todos empezaron a retirarse a sus tiendas, reventados. Estaban tan cansados que un feliz Inuyasha les permitió dormir hasta el mediodía, que sería el momento de partir.

Caminaron hasta que se hizo de noche de nuevo y acamparon al lado del mar. Todos (sobretodo los zafiros) cruzaron la playa corriendo para bañarse con ropa incluida, desesperados por un poco de relax. Entre carcajadas, empujones y juegos, pasaron tres horas de juerga.

Cuando todos se retiraron del agua, los hombres se dedicaron a pescar para la cena, mientras que las mujeres preparaban una hermosa hoguera, que fue encendida por Thandra. Era temprano, pero todos estaban cansados y se estiraban sobre la arena perezosamente para hacer la sobremesa. Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha vio que Kagome se levantaba de su lado y se iba hacia el agua de nuevo. Nadie excepto él se dio cuenta, o al menos eso le pareció. Se la quedó mirando, prácticamente embobado mientras se alejaba. Ella se giró y le guiñó el ojo, sonriente.

El mediodemonio captó la indirecta y se levantó también para seguirla. Al llegar a su lado, se cogieron de la mano y empezaron a caminar por la arena mojada, dejando que los restos de olas les mojaran los pies, alejándose cada vez más de la multitud. Caminaron durante más de un cuarto de hora sin decirse nada, únicamente disfrutando del roce de sus dedos entrelazados. Hasta que llegaron a unas grandes rocas que les barraban el paso, donde decidieron detenerse. Él se quitó las partes de arriba del haori y ella se puso otra vez su bikini blanco, que ya estaba limpio. Volvieron a cogerse de la mano y se sumergieron poco a poco en el mar, riéndose juntos por los escalofríos que les provocaba el agua fría.

Cuando el líquido les llegó hasta la cintura, se detuvieron y se dieron también la otra mano, quedando frente a frente. Se limitaron a sonreírse tiernamente y a mirarse a los ojos. Inuyasha liberó una de sus manos y la alzó para acariciarle el rostro a la chica con suavidad, haciendo que ésta sonriera más y cerrara los ojos para concentrarse en la sensación, dejándose acariciar. El mediodemonio suspiró mirándola fijamente: la había echado tanto de menos! Dejó de tocar su cara para rodearle la cintura con los brazos y estrecharla contra su cuerpo. La zafira acomodó su cabeza debajo del cuello del chico mientras le abrazaba también la cintura. El híbrido también cerró los ojos y la besó en la frente, apoyando después la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Kagome.

Así, abrazados con ternura, dejaron pasar los minutos. Gloriosos minutos en los que disfrutaron de la cercanía del otro. Lo único que se oyó fue un susurro del chico diciendo:

- Te quiero, Kagome.

Y ella contestó, también susurrando:

- Yo también te quiero, Inuyasha.

FIN DEL CAP 15!

**Sé que este capítulo es corto, por eso e puesto el 16 también ;)**


	16. Entrenamiento

CAP 16- ENTRENAMIENTO

- Respira hondo cuando lances la llama, Gion! Rikku, atácale en el pecho! Si te haces invisible será más fácil, Thandra!

Sólo faltaban tres días para llegar al castillo de Naraku. Todos se encontraban en un campo abierto, combatiendo en parejas. Inuyasha se paseaba entre los que se entrenaban, protegido con una barrera espiritual para evitar tener que esquivar ataques fallidos, dando consejos de lucha. Entre el ruido, percibió el sonido de una bofetada y oyó a Sango gritar:

- No me toques, cerdo!

El mediodemonio se giró, encontrándose con lo que esperaba: Miroku se había acercado a su pareja de combate, Sango, pero no para desarmarla, sino para tocarle el trasero. Resopló con fastidio y le dijo, aburrido:

- Vamos, Miroku! Ponte en serio!- se quejó.

- Es que mi mano funciona sola!- contestó el monje.

- Y qué harás cuando estés delante de Naraku? Intentarás meterle mano a él también?

Los que les rodeaban y habían oído el comentario del híbrido estallaron en carcajadas, mientras el bonzo le dirigía una mirada asesina por haberle dejado en evidencia. Inuyasha siguió caminando por el campo de batalla, reanudando sus instrucciones en voz alta:

- Cuidado con la posición de la pierna, Ling, podrían hacerte la zancadilla fácilmente! Yodan, protégete la cara mientras atacas!- se detuvo delante de una persona que entrenaba sola con sus flechas- y en cuanto a ti…

Se acercó a Kagome por la espalda e hizo desaparecer la barrera. Su mano traviesa hizo exactamente lo mismo que había hecho la de Miroku unos segundos antes, aunque la zafira no se enfadó ni le pegó, sino que se rió, haciendo que fallara y la flecha que iba a disparar quedara fuera de la diana.

- Me has hecho fallar!- se quejó después de la risita.

- No sabes cuánto lo siento- ironizó él.

La abrazó por la cintura para poder mirar por encima de su hombro y ver sus progresos: Kagome estaba intentando combinar el hielo con el poder purificador de sus flechas. Un rastro de hierba congelada que iba desde su posición hasta la diana dejaba bien claro que estaba consiguiendo su objetivo. La giró hábilmente y la besó.

- Bien hecho, zafira- le dijo al oído cuando se separaron.

- _Fiu-fiu!_- los silbidos divertidos de los que estaban cerca de ellos hicieron que rompieran el abrazo, riéndose y sonrojándose de forma leve- míralos, que monos!

- Anda, callaos!- ordenó Kagome entre risas mientras cogía otra flecha y volvía a apuntar a la diana.

- Hay niños delante!- dijo Sxin.

- Pues yo no veo ninguno…- dijo Inuyasha.

- Imagínate que los hay!

- No te han enseñado a no meterte en las conversaciones de los mayores?- replicó el mediodemonio con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

- Te recuerdo que yo te triplico la edad, mocoso!- contestó el líder del aire, riéndose.

- Ya, claro- dijo Kagome- tienes 201 años?

- Inuyasha sólo tiene diecisiete!

- Te recuerdo que estuve cincuenta años inmovilizado, pero a pesar de eso, estaba vivo- contestó el joven.

- Esos no cuentan!

…

* * *

Volvía a ser de noche. En la tienda particular de Inuyasha (el líder del ejército tenía su propia tienda, aunque ahora la compartía con Kagome), se oían risitas femeninas, y de vez en cuando, algún…

- Estate quieto! Estoy intentando entablar una conversación!- exclamó Kagome riéndose y arrojándole una pequeña almohada en la cabeza.

- Y yo intento ponerle fin- el chico se abalanzó sobre ella sin brusquedad, haciendo que se quedara tumbada de espaldas al saco de dormir.

- Espera, para!- la zafira intentó quejarse, pero a la vez que le besaba el cuello, Inuyasha le hacía cosquillas en las piernas, su punto débil. Eso le dificultaba el hablar a la mujer, que se reía sin poder evitarlo.

- Qué dices? Vocaliza mejor- él también se rió, sabiéndose en superioridad de condiciones.

Estuvieron un buen rato así, simplemente jugando (con la ropa puesta, no penséis mal, xd), cuando de pronto, Kagome dejó de moverse, rendida. Se quedó bocarriba y dijo:

- Vale, me rindo!- pronunció entre risas.

Él dejó de hacerle cosquillas. Se tumbó a su lado, pero un poco más abajo, para poder abrazarse a sus piernas y apoyar su cabeza en el vientre de la joven. Ésta soltó otra risita y bajó su mano para acariciarle el pelo y las orejas con suavidad. Los dos cerraron los ojos y se quedaron en silencio durante más de quince minutos, soñando despiertos y disfrutando del contacto del otro.

Se quedaron dormidos al cabo de pocos minutos, pero Kagome despertó cuando casi amanecía. No se encontraba bien… Tendría fiebre? Se incorporó con cuidado de no despertar a Inuyasha, aunque no lo consiguió: el mediodemonio abrió los ojos poco a poco y refregó la cabeza contra el vientre de la joven, perezosamente, mientras le acariciaba las piernas.

- Kagome, qué pasa? No puedes dormir?

La chica no contestó, cosa que preocupó al híbrido y se levantó para ver su cara. Estaba pálida y respiraba con dificultad. Acto seguido, sintió náuseas y se tapó la boca con la mano.

- Kagome?- se alarmó Inuyasha.

- Aparta!- le ordenó con voz débil.

La zafira salió de la tienda a toda velocidad y corrió hacia el bosque, sin destaparse la boca. El mediodemonio la siguió, consiguiendo alcanzarla.

- Kagome, qué ocurre?

Ya habían entrado al bosque y, sin contestarle a su novio, Kagome se inclinó sobre unos matojos y vomitó.

- Kagome!- exclamó el híbrido. Se acercó a ella y le recogió el pelo con delicadeza para que no se manchara.

- No… tienes… por que ver… esto- pronunció ella con dificultad, antes de volver a vomitar.

- No digas eso, no me importa- y era verdad. Se quedó quieto, acariciándole la espalda sudada (la chica llevaba una camiseta de tirantes) con una mano y sujetándole el pelo con la otra.

Cuando terminó, Kagome se incorporó respirando con dificultad. Le costaba mantenerse en pie, había vomitado todo lo que tenía dentro del estómago y se encontraba muy débil. Inuyasha la cogió en brazos con delicadeza y volvieron a la tienda. La recostó otra vez sobre el saco y se tumbó a su lado. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y aún jadeaba levemente. Le puso una mano en la frente y luego se la besó. No tenía fiebre. Qué raro…

- Cómo te encuentras?- le susurró.

- Ahora… mucho mejor. Pero me siento un poco mareada…- contestó ella sin abrir los ojos.

- Quédate aquí. Voy a buscar a Thandra.

- A Thandra?

- Ella entiende de enfermedades. Enseguida vuelvo.

- Vale… Inuyasha.

- Dime- el chico se detuvo en la salida de la tienda para mirarla con ternura.

- No tardes, por favor.

- No lo haré. Respira hondo, enseguida estoy contigo.

Cuando se fue, Kagome se quedó mirando al techo. Qué le pasaba? Al cabo de dos minutos, Inuyasha y Thandra entraron por la puerta. La mujer hablaba con él mientras examinaba a la adolescente:

- Dices que ha vomitado?- le preguntó, tomándole el pulso de la mano a la chica.

- Sí, y bastante. Ahora dice que se siente mareada.

- Sólo un poco…- aseguró la aludida.

- Pero lo estás, no?- le preguntó la rubina.

- Sí, pero…

- Con eso me basta- Thandra respiró hondo y se inclinó para apoyar su oreja en el vientre de la enferma- Vaya, no es ninguna enfermedad del estómago, por lo que…

Se incorporó y concluyó:

- Kagome, tengo razones para creer que estás embarazada.

FIN DEL CAP 16!


	17. No es una mascota

CAP 17- NO ES UNA MASCOTA

- Kagome, tengo razones para creer que estás embarazada.

La aludida se quedó paralizada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Lo único que se leía en su expresión era una profunda sorpresa. En cuanto a la reacción de Inuyasha, había empalidecido y se había quedado con los ojos abiertos, totalmente desconcertado, aunque en sus iris dorados se podía ver un destello de ilusión.

- Em… embarazada?- pronunció con prudencia, como si estuviera esperando que le cayera un rayo encima con la mención de la palabra.

- Sí, está claro- contestó Thandra, muy seria.

- Por qué te pones tan seria?- el híbrido se sentó al lado de su chica, que seguía embobada por la sorpresa.

- Tú eres el padre, Inuyasha. Eso significa que Kagome está esperando a un bebé mediodemonio, y en ese caso, el proceso de embarazo es muy diferente al de los humanos normales. Cuando se forma el cigoto, en el caso de los humanos, éste se engancha a una de las paredes de la matriz de la mujer y va creciendo. Mientras, el cuerpo de la madre se va transformando al mismo ritmo: le crecen los pechos, la barriga gana volumen y todo eso. Y al cabo de nueve meses, el bebé ya está listo y se produce el parto. Pero en el caso de los demonios y mediodemonios es totalmente diferente.

- Y cómo funciona?- mientras preguntaba, Inuyasha le acariciaba la nuca a Kagome para tranquilizarla, aunque él estaba casi en las mismas que ella.

- Todo empieza con la fecundación. El cigoto se engancha a una de las paredes de la matriz de la madre. Hasta aquí, es normal. Pero después, está mucho tiempo sin crecer, la cual cosa hace que el período de gestación no tenga una duración definida.

- Qué quieres decir?

- Un cigoto de mediodemonio puede aguantar años y décadas dentro de la matriz de la madre sin crecer, sin afectar en su salud ni en su desarrollo. Eso sí, hay un mínimo de doce meses. Durante esos doce meses, el cigoto va sufriendo transformaciones internas que no tienen nada que ver con el crecimiento, sino con la adquisición de sus poderes de demonio, que normalmente son heredados genéticamente.

- Y una vez acaba ese proceso de adquisición de poderes… qué?

- El embarazo se detiene. Y se conserva hasta que los padres lo deciden.

- Es voluntario?- preguntó el híbrido, boquiabierto.

- Sí. Para que empiece el período de crecimiento del embrión, el padre tiene que morder a la madre.

- Morderla?

- Sí. Concretamente, hundir sus colmillos en la piel que hay entre el espacio del cuello y el hombro, para enviar una especie de reactivo a la sangre de la madre. Entonces el cigoto empieza a crecer como lo haría un bebé normal, pero no tarda nueve meses, sino dos. Comprenderás que si el embrión tiene que ganar el tamaño estándar de un bebé en sólo dos meses, eso significa una exigencia enorme para el cuerpo de la madre.

- Pero eso tiene que ser muy perjudicante para ella…- dijo Inuyasha, preocupado.

- Y lo es. Incluso es mortal.

El rubino empalideció de nuevo pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Kagome se puso a temblar y preguntó:

- Cómo que mortal? Voy a… voy a morir?

- No, hay una solución. Siendo humana, tu cuerpo no podrá soportar esa exigencia tan brusca de aportaciones para el crecimiento del bebé, y lo más probable es que mueras. Pero… si eres algo más que humana… serás más fuerte y vivirás.

- Eso quiere decir que…?- preguntó Inuyasha.

- Quiere decir que si dejaras de ser humana para transformarte en una mediodemonio… o demonio completo, tú decides, vivirías seguro.

- Eso significa que Kagome tiene que dejar de ser humana si quiere vivir?

- O puede abortar. Estando embarazada de un bebé mediodemonio, es algo que la madre puede hacer voluntariamente. Es decir, Kagome…- le cogió la mano a la chica- la cuestión es… elegir. O tu bebé… o tu humanidad.

* * *

El ejército siguió su camino al mediodía. La pareja caminaba cogida de la mano. Él le miraba de vez en cuando, sin poder ocultar la preocupación de su expresión. Ella le sonreía cuando le pillaba mirándola y le estrechaba la mano tiernamente para tranquilizarle.

Aun así, Inuyasha no podía evitar sentirse un miserable. La culpa era suya. El muy imbécil de hombre que era no se había conformado con las muestras de cariño, no, sino que se había llevado a la cama a la mujer que amaba en aquella noche de tormenta, llevándose la virginidad de Kagome sin importarle las consecuencias… sin dignarse a esperar a, por lo menos, estar casados. Y por culpa de esa impaciencia, ahora ella tenía que decidir entre ser madre, una de las mejores bendiciones de la vida, o seguir siendo humana. Si ella decidía elegir la primera opción, se convertiría en una híbrida de demonio como lo era él, lista para recibir el menosprecio de las dos razas. Y todo por su culpa…

El numeroso grupo se detuvo a la puesta de Sol, junto a un río para pasar la noche. Volvieron a montar las tiendas y, al mismo tiempo que los hombres iban a cazar, las mujeres prepararon una hoguera, como siempre.

Mientras todos comían, Inuyasha se sentó al lado de Miroku y Nincada y les explicó lo que pasaba. Le escucharon con atención. Cuando terminó su relato, le miraron boquiabiertos. El bonzo fue el primero en hablar:

- Es complicado, amigo.

- En serio? No me había dado cuenta- ironizó el chico, hundiendo el rostro en sus manos.

- Lo primero, es tranquilizarte- le animó Nincada- déjame ver- se concentró unos instantes mirando a Kagome fijamente, que se sentaba al otro lado de la hoguera junto a Sango, para poder leerle el pensamiento. Luego dijo- ella no te culpa, Inuyasha.

- Ya lo sé. Sin embargo yo sí me siento culpable- contestó éste- soy un egoísta, me desprecio a mí mismo…

- Para el carro- le ordenó Miroku, poniéndole una mano en el hombro- según lo que me has contado, yo también creo que no tienes toda la culpa.

- Ni yo- coincidió Nincada- tienes que hablar con ella, hombre. Eso es algo que tenéis que decidir los dos.

- Tiene que decidirlo ella. Es su vida- dijo Inuyasha con la cabeza gacha.

- Pero es vuestro bebé. De los dos. Habla con ella, anda.

- Pero…

- Vamos!- le dijeron los dos a la vez.

El mediodemonio suspiró y le envió a Kagome por telepatía:

"Podemos hablar en privado?"

"Sí, claro", contestó la voz de la chica en su mente.

Los dos se levantaron a la vez para ir hacia su tienda. Se encontraron en el camino al rodear la hoguera y volvieron a cogerse de la mano. Una vez dentro de la tienda, se sentaron encima del saco de dormir y se miraron a los ojos. Él no tardó en bajar la mirada, sintiéndose indigno de verla a los ojos. Ella suspiró y le acarició la cara con el dorso de la mano. El híbrido cogió esa mano con la suya y la estrechó tiernamente, como si pensara que podría desaparecer en cualquier momento. Después de ver esas claras muestras de culpabilidad, Kagome sonrió con dulzura y dijo:

- No te culpo, Inuyasha. En absoluto. No tienes por qué estar así.

- Kagome, por favor, mírame. Deja de negártelo, la culpa es mía.

- No!- negó ella con firmeza y poniéndose seria de golpe- eso no es verd…

- Déjame hablar- le interrumpió él- te acuerdas de aquella noche en tu casa? Ya sabes, cuando…

- Como iba a olvidarme de mi primera vez? Perdí mi virginidad contigo, Inuyasha, y no me arrepiento de ello.

- Sin embargo, podríamos haber esperado. Fui un maldito impaciente al querer tenerte a las primeras de cambio. Fui un egoísta y no me preocupé por las consecuencias y ahora, aquí estamos, meditando a la desesperada sobre…

- Sobre qué?- interrumpió Kagome- Sobre ser padres? Al diablo con mi maldita humanidad, Inuyasha! Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo y…

- Precisamente por eso te dejaste hacer aquella noche, Kagome!

- No recuerdo que me hubieras puesto un cuchillo en el cuello. Lo hice porque quise, porque me sentía preparada si era contigo, con el hombre que amaba y sigo amando ahora. Crees que me importa convertirme en mediodemonio?

- Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Inuyasha, temiendo la respuesta.

- Quiero decir que si tengo que elegir entre tener un hijo tuyo o continuar siendo humana, elijo la primera opción sin pensarlo.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo. Tienes idea de la vida social que te espera si te conviertes en mediodemonio?

- Crees que eso me importa? Tenemos amigos que nos apoyarán siempre y la gente que nos menosprecie por ser mitad y mitad, no son personas que se merezcan nuestra amistad, no te parece? Y si encima eso lo pongo al lado del hecho de ser la madre de tu hijo, Inuyasha, la condenada vida social me importa un rábano!

Inuyasha se calló, no sabía como contraatacar. No se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta por parte de Kagome. Suspiró con resignación y bajó la mirada de nuevo. La chica volvió a sonreír, reanudando las caricias en la cara de su pareja. Siguió hablando:

- El asunto es… tú quieres ese hijo, o no?

- Eso es algo que tienes que decidir tú- contestó el mediodemonio.

- No. También es tuyo, Inuyasha. Tienes derecho a decidir tú también.

- Es tu vida.

- No- le corrigió.

Antes de que el chico pudiera replicar, se acercó a él y le besó con toda la ternura del mundo. Éste no pudo resistirse y le correspondió con la misma suavidad. Cuando se separaron (apenas unos centímetros), ella le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos:

- TÚ eres mi vida. Te quiero a ti. Quiero a nuestro hijo.

Inuyasha suspiró y preguntó:

- Estás segura?

- Sí.

Esta palabra de afirmación fue pronunciada con un tono de voz tan firme que al chico no le cupo la menor duda de que decía la verdad: Kagome quería ser la madre de su hijo. Esta vez fue él quien la besó, aferrándose a ella como si le fuera la vida en ello. Nada más separarse, Kagome le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le preguntó:

- Ahora la pregunta final y definitiva… Inuyasha… tú quieres tener el bebé?

- Si tú lo quieres…

- Eso no es una respuesta. Tenemos que querer los dos.

La chica se acurrucó en el pecho de su novio y él la rodeó con los brazos. Kagome siguió hablando:

- Se trata de una persona, Inuyasha, un hijo nuestro, no una mascota.

- Eso lo sé de sobras.

- Entonces responde lo que tú pienses, no lo que quiero oír yo.

El mediodemonio respiró hondo y preguntó antes de responder:

- No te parece que vamos muy deprisa?

- Ya has oído a Thandra esta mañana- la joven sonrió. Por el tono de voz del chico, sabía que había ganado- podemos tenerlo cuando queramos. Incluso dentro de años, cuando creamos que ha llegado el momento. Basta con que me muerdas cuando nos decidamos.

Inuyasha volvió a respirar hondo y, al fin, se rindió. Respondió con sinceridad:

- Claro que quiero, Kagome. Quiero tener el bebé contigo.

La chica se rió feliz por la victoria y lo abrazó con más fuerza, para después besarle con auténtica pasión, provocada por la euforia. Iba a tener un hijo de Inuyasha, ahora estaba confirmado. No sabían cuándo, pero algún día del futuro, en el momento en que quisieran, serían padres.

FIN DEL CAP 17!

**Si ha quedado alguna duda del proceso de embarazo de un mediodemonio que ha explicado Thandra mandadme un mensaje y os responderé siempre que pueda, pork creo k la rubina ha soltado un rollo digno de una clase de biología del Sengoku XD**

**Besos,**

**Dubbhe**


	18. Temor

CAP 18- TEMOR

El mediodemonio depositó un dulce beso en la nuca de la joven, a través del pelo negro y fino. Ella sonrió y se arrastró dentro del saco para hacer que su espalda se arrapara más al pecho del chico, cosa que él aprovechó para profundizar el abrazo con ternura. La chica dijo:

- Tengo una pregunta.

- Y cuál es?

- Cómo lo haré para convertirme en mediodemonio?

- Con la Joya de las Cuatro Almas, no?

- Pero… tú no querías convertirte en un demonio completo con ella?

- Una- enumeró mientras le acariciaba el vientre cubierto por el pijama-, hace tiempo que dejé de desearlo. Convertirme en demonio completo significaría alejarme de ti, convertirme en un monstruo ansioso de sangre…

- No tiene por qué.

- Has olvidado cómo me comporto cuando me transformo por instinto?

Kagome tragó saliva. Tenía razón. Inuyasha perdía su personalidad cuando se transformaba en demonio. No distinguía amigos de enemigos y a duras penas la reconocía a ella. El chico siguió hablando:

- Y dos: esto es más importante. Además, si la usamos, se purificará, desaparecerá, y nos libraremos de ella para siempre.

- Pensaba que sólo se purificaba si te transformabas en humano…

- Se purificará siempre que sea usada por una buena causa. Y en este caso, la utilizaremos para salvar una vida. La tuya, concretamente.

El sonido de una campana que resonó por todo el campamento interrumpió la conversación: hora de levantarse. La pareja se besó con dulzura y salió del saco para reanudar el viaje.

* * *

Dos días después, el castillo de Naraku se divisaba en el horizonte. Todos se encontraban ligeramente nerviosos, ya que la gran mayoría de ellos nunca habían luchado contra el demonio y, por lo que contaba el grupo de Inuyasha, era muy difícil ganarle. Sin embargo, a la vez de nerviosos, estaban decididos a vengar a los hechiceros que había matado el tal Hakudoshi.

Kagome no había vuelto a vomitar y se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud a pesar de estar embarazada. Durante aquellos dos días, ella e Inuyasha habían recibido un montón de felicitaciones por el bebé.

Los entrenamientos se intensificaron a más no poder. El grupo se detuvo allí para pasar una semana más de entrenamiento, antes de enfrentarse a Naraku. Ahora las luchas iban en serio para entrenar, cosa que hacía que todos ganaran reflejos. Cada media hora, los hechiceros tenían que cambiar de pareja de combate para enfrentarse a otra. La única condición, era que no podían ser del mismo género.

En estos momentos, Inuyasha luchaba contra Nincada. Aunque el primero sólo podía usar sus poderes, no su espada, para que su contrincante estuviera en las mismas condiciones que él. Sango luchaba contra Thandra, haciendo uso de sus técnicas de matademonios mientras la otra usaba sus poderes de fuego. Miroku se entrenaba junto a Rikku, y Kagome con Sxin, que le llevaba bastante ventaja a la chica, ya que al ser un ametista, no le era nada difícil camuflarse con el aire y atacar a traición y con rapidez. La zafira se defendía como podía, lanzándole rayos de agua a presión o agujas de hielo. Cada vez que el líder del aire se acercaba a ella, le preguntaba cosas antes de que ésta se defendiera:

- De cuándo estás, Kagome?

- No lo sé!

Se alejó de la adolescente para esquivar uno de sus ataques helados y volvió a acercársele, esta vez, por la espalda:

- Bueno, es fácil de saber… cuándo fue la última vez que Inuyasha y tú…?

- Y a ti qué te importa, pervertido!- exclamó la joven, acertándole un rayo de agua a presión que le dio en todo el pecho. Mientras Sxin salía disparado por el fuerte impacto, se reía a carcajadas: Kagome se había sonrojado tanto que había evaporado sin querer el charco de agua que acababa de pisar.

- No me la pongas nerviosa, Sxin!- se quejó Inuyasha a pocos metros- que como se despiste y reciba un golpe que además de hacerle daño le haga perder el bebé, te arrancaré los…!

- Vamos, no seas así, Inuyasha! Sólo estoy divirtiéndome con ella!- contestó el aludido.

- Querrás decir divirtiéndote a mi costa, no?- Kagome le disparó una cuchilla de hielo que le pasó rozando la oreja.

- Pues sí, y me lo estoy pasando bomba!

Un pitido anunció que era hora de cambiar de pareja. Sxin se puso con Nincada e Inuyasha se puso con Kagome. Otro pitido les indicó que podían empezar.

- Espera!- le pidió el rubino a la chica, que ya empezaba a invocar una bola de hielo- como tú y yo tenemos más cosas a parte de los poderes, yo usaré ahora mis garras y tú tus flechas, qué te parece?

- Perfecto!- la chica se agachó para coger su arco y sus flechas, que se colgó en la espalda- Ya!

Iba a dispararle, pero él ni siquiera se encontraba donde recordaba. De repente, una mano le inmovilizó el brazo y una pierna le hizo la zancadilla. Unas garras afiladas se pusieron rozando su cuello y la voz de Inuyasha le susurró al oído:

- Muerta.

- Me has atacado a traición! Eres demasiado rápido!- se quejó Kagome, deshaciendo el abrazo y volviéndose a poner en guardia, mientras él se alejaba otra vez.

- Pero qué dices? Si he ido a paso de tortuga!

- Fantasma!

- Es verdad!

Así pasaron la semana: dormir, comer, y entrenar era la rutina diaria. El último día, lo dejaron como descanso para no estar cansados a la hora de la lucha definitiva.

* * *

Era de noche. Todo el mundo dormía en sus tiendas. A la mañana siguiente, tendrían que levantarse para ir a vengar a los suyos. Inuyasha despertó y, en un acto reflejo, hizo fuerza con los brazos para abrazar más fuerte a una ausente Kagome. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe. Dónde estaba la chica? Aún era de noche y, por la negrura del cielo que vio al salir fuera de la tienda, apenas hacía dos horas que se habían ido a dormir. Siguió el rastro de la zafira por un sendero y la encontró en una pendiente, sentada con las piernas estiradas sobre la hierba y mirando al cielo nocturno. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

- Kagome, qué pasa? No puedes dormir?

- No- había reconocido la voz de Inuyasha desde el primer momento, de modo que no se asustó.

El mediodemonio se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. La chica se acurrucó en su costado y le cruzó un brazo por los abdominales. En esa posición, se tumbaron sobre la hierba para mirar el cielo abrazados.

- Qué ocurre? Tendrías que descansar para mañana- susurró él.

- Tengo miedo, Inuyasha- reconoció la joven.

El híbrido sonrió con comprensión y profundizó el abrazo. La besó en la frente y dijo:

- No tienes nada que temer, Kagome. No voy a permitir que te pase nada. Si ese desgraciado se atreve a tocarte un solo pelo…

- Lo sé, confío plenamente en ti pero…no sé… Naraku es muy poderoso y… cualquiera de nuestros amigos podría resultar herido o morir directamente. Además, yo sé que cuando le veas, nada más dar la orden de ataque, te lanzarás a por todas contra él, ignorando las consecuencias y…

Se alzó un poco para mirarle los ojos antes de seguir hablando, con los ojos nublados de lágrimas:

- Tengo miedo de que mueras, Inuyasha. Tengo miedo de perderte…

- Kagome, yo…

- Si te pasara algo,- interrumpió ella- si desaparecieras de mi lado yo… no sé lo que haría… Tú eres el que más da de sí mismo en las peleas y eres capaz de luchar hasta el final, por muy herido que estés. Sé que no descansarás hasta ver el cadáver de Naraku, y eso hace que tenga miedo…

- Kagome, eso no tiene que preocuparte.

- Pero…- intentó decir ella, incorporándose.

- Escúchame bien- él también se incorporó. Puso las manos en ambos lados de la cara de Kagome y le secó las lágrimas con suavidad, a la vez que le sujetaba la cabeza para que le mirara a los ojos- todo saldrá bien. Somos un ejército de cincuenta y dos personas: cuarenta y nueve hechiceros, Sango, Miroku y Kagura. No pasará nada, no tienes nada que temer.

- Prométeme que no harás ninguna locura- le ordenó ella.

- Haré lo que sea para conseguir la Joya.

- Prométemelo.

- No, no puedo prometértelo. Estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida si eso implica salvar la tuya y la del bebé.

- Si tú mueres, yo iré detrás de ti.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y dijo un firme:

- Ni se te ocurra.

- Y qué harás? Acaso estarás vivo para impedírmelo?

- Maldita sea, Kagome! No me lo pongas más difícil!

- Eres tú el que lo hace difícil! Tú qué harías si yo muriera?

- No digas eso, por favor…

- Qué harías, Inuyasha?

El mediodemonio bajó la mirada. No le gustaba reconocerlo, pero Kagome tenía derecho a pensar así. Que qué haría si ella muriera? Probablemente… no, de seguro que se provocaría la muerte con sus propias manos. Después de aquel horrible mes que habían pasado separados, se había dado cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella. Si esa mujer a la que tanto amaba desapareciera… la vida dejaría de tener sentido.

Al ver que no respondía, Kagome sonrió comprensivamente y le acarició el pelo, diciendo:

- Si no es por ti, hazlo por mí. Por favor.

El híbrido suspiró y dijo:

- Te lo prometo. No haré nada que me pueda poner en peligro de muerte segura.

- Lo ves? No costaba tanto…

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se besaron, como para sellar el pacto. Al separarse, se abrazaron con fuerza y él dijo:

- Pero si pasara algo… Quiero que sepas que te amo, Kagome. Te quiero y te querré siempre.

- No pareces tú cuando dices esas cosas- contestó ella con una risita y abrazándole con más fuerza- aunque digo lo mismo: nunca dejaré de amarte, pase lo que pase.

Al cabo de un rato, se levantaron, se cogieron de la mano y volvieron al campamento. Al entrar en la tienda, se miraron con ternura y volvieron a besarse, esta vez, con más pasión, mientras él la recostaba con cuidado encima del saco.

Aquella noche volvieron a disfrutar el uno del otro. Fue la que hicieron durar más, pensando que quizás esa podría ser la última vez que podrían estar juntos.

FIN DEL CAP 18!


	19. Soy feliz así

CAP 19- SOY FELIZ ASÍ

Inuyasha miró la fortaleza que se levantaba quinientos metros delante de él: el castillo de Naraku. Respiró profundamente y acarició el mango de su espada. Estaba preparado. Se giró y contempló el ejército de hechiceros armados, que también estaban listos y esperando a que él diera la orden de ataque. Volvió a respirar hondo y empezó a decir en voz alta:

- Una vez existieron una niña y un joven que tendrían que estar aquí reunidos con nosotros. Pero están muertos. Y la culpa de eso la tiene ese desgraciado que nos está esperando, allí, sentado en su saloncito tan pancho porque, a pesar de saber que estamos aquí, está seguro de que caeremos en sus sucias trampas antes de alcanzarle. Pero está equivocado o no?!

- Sí!- exclamaron todos.

- No os oigo!

- SÍ!!!!- gritó todo el ejército, alzando sus armas.

- Ese maldito desgraciado que se hace llamar Naraku- hizo una mueca- se está dedicando a cazarnos, como si los hechiceros no fuésemos más que una manada de bueyes! Debemos consentirlo?!

- NOOO!!!!

- Qué haremos?!

- MATAR!!!

- Porque vamos a entrar allí y vamos a demostrarle a ese puñado de ratas de lo que somos capaces y que no se puede jugar con nosotros!

- SÍ!!!

Thandra se adelantó y se puso al lado de Inuyasha, diciendo en el mismo tono de voz:

- Y vamos a enseñarle a ese desgraciado lo que significan el compañerismo, la amistad y el amor para nosotros!

- Todos somos uno!- exclamó Sxin, adelantándose también.

- Somos una familia a pesar de ser diferentes!- exclamó Sai, poniéndose al lado de los que habían hablado anteriormente.

- SÍ!!!

- Porque somos invencibles si estamos juntos!- exclamó Nincada- zafiros!

Los aludidos alzaron las armas y gritaron:

- SÍ!

- Rubinos!- exclamó Thandra.

- SÍ!- respondieron los hechiceros del fuego.

- Ametistas!- exclamó Sxin.

- SÍ!- gritaron los hechiceros del aire.

- Esmeraldas!- concluyó Sai. Los hechiceros de la tierra alzaron las armas y gritaron igual que los anteriores.

Inuyasha desenvainó a Colmillo Perforacero y la alzó por encima de su cabeza, girándose otra vez hacia el castillo. Todos los otros siguieron su ejemplo con sus katanas, lanzas, arcos… aunque la mayoría alzaron las manos para empezar a concentrar sus poderes. Antes de dar la orden de ataque, el mediodemonio miró a Kagome, que se encontraba detrás de él y le sonrió para darle ánimos. Ella respondió de la misma forma, formando con los labios la silenciosa palabra: "Adelante".

El joven cogió aire y gritó:

- A POR ELLOOOS!!!!!- anunció, echando a correr.

Los primeros que le siguieron fueron Kagome, Sango y Miroku. Detrás de ellos, el resto del ejército levantó las armas de nuevo y dieron el último grito de guerra, corriendo tras ellos con Thandra, Sxin, Nincada y Sai delante. Kagura atacó por el aire.

Nada más echar a correr, Inuyasha lanzó la herida del viento en llamas hacia el castillo y Kagome le acompañó lanzando una de sus flechas purificadoras y heladas, que se combinó con el ataque de la Colmillo Perforacero, consiguiendo derribar el muro de la muralla.

Nada más entrar dentro del recinto, una serie de chillidos estridentes les hicieron gritar y taparse las orejas, sobre todo a Inuyasha. A unos pocos metros, se encontraban unas grandes y amplias escaleras por las que bajaban unos extraños seres. Eran transparentes, llevaban unas lanzas translúcidas y terriblemente afiladas por los dos lados y parecían estar hechos de… hielo?

- No!- todos los zafiros menos Kagome empalidecieron- no puede ser!- exclamó Nincada.

- Qué pasa?- preguntó Sango.

- Esos seres se llaman chilfos, son seres que sólo pueden ser creados por zafiros! Qué hacen aquí?

- No lo sé, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí parados!- exclamó Thandra.

La mujer alzó la mano y proyectó una gran bola de fuego que impactó contra todos los chilfos. Éstos se derritieron. Pero antes de que pudieran pronunciar una sola palabra para celebrar la victoria, aparecieron más por una de las dos esquinas de la escalera. Y no sólo eso, sino que además, los chilfos derrotados volvieron a renacer de los charcos provocados por su anterior derretimiento.

- A los chilfos no se les puede derrotar con fuego!- informó Yukiko en voz alta- se les tiene que partir en trozos!

Nada más decir eso, todos se lanzaron contra los seres con las armas, haciendo uso de las lanzas y las espadas. Inuyasha lanzó una ráfaga de lanzas vajra, que partió en trozos a la mitad de los enemigos. Pero no servía de nada. Aparecían más y más desde arriba de las escaleras.

- Así no acabaremos nunca!- se quejó el mediodemonio mientras partía un chilfo en dos.

- Inuyasha!- le llamó Sai- los esmeraldas nos quedaremos aquí para enfrentarnos a ellos! Vosotros seguid!

- Estás seguro, Sai?- le preguntó Thandra, atravesando uno de los seres de hielo con su lanza.

- Completamente! Seguid, vamos!

Inuyasha dio la orden y todos, menos los hechiceros de la tierra, tendieron sus barreras espirituales y pasaron a través del grupo de chilfos, repeliéndolos sin hacer esfuerzo. Rubinos, zafiros, ametistas, Miroku, Sango y Kagura corrieron un buen trecho en silencio. La maestra del viento dijo:

- Es por aquí! La estancia de Naraku es…Ah!- un gemido ahogado hizo que parara de hablar.

- Kagura?- Kagome se detuvo y la miró, preocupada.

Todos se pararon y retrocedieron hasta la demonio, que había caído de rodillas al suelo.

- Kagura, qué pasa?- le preguntó Sango.

Como respuesta, Kagura vomitó un buen torrente de sangre y empezó a retorcerse por el suelo, llevándose las manos al corazón como si le estuviera dando un ataque.

- Kagura, no!- exclamó Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Escu…chadme…-pronunció la moribunda con voz débil- Naraku… mi corazón… me ha castigado… por la traición… hemos llegado tarde…

- Pero tiene que haber algún modo de salvarte!- exclamó Yukiko, con la mirada húmeda.

- Oíd… id con cuidado… sed prudentes… ese cobarde…- volvió a vomitar sangre- puede atacaros a… traición… en cualquier… momento.

El cuerpo de la mujer dejó de temblar.

- Kagura, por favor, resiste!- le pidió Kagome, llorando desesperadamente.

- Habéis sido… los únicos… en tratarme… como una igual… a pesar… de todo lo que… os he… hecho…nunca lo olvidaré… Gracias.

Dicho eso, la maestra del viento murió. Kagome se dejó caer de rodillas junto al cuerpo de la que antes fue su amiga, derramando lágrimas por el suelo. Inuyasha se arrodilló también y abrazó a la zafira por detrás para consolarla. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mediodemonio y se agarró a los brazos que la rodeaban, profundizando el llanto. Miroku dijo, muy serio:

- Antes de seguir, dediquémosle un minuto de silencio a nuestra compañera fallecida.

Todos bajaron la mirada y se quedaron en silencio, mientras el bonzo rezaba mentalmente por Kagura. Kagome intentó contener el llanto. Inuyasha seguía abrazándola, también en silencio.

Al cabo de sesenta segundos, la ayudó a levantarse para seguir caminando. La chica ya no lloraba: lo único que se podía leer en su expresión era rabia. Una furia intensa que cubría a la tristeza.

Corrieron por el castillo y se encontraron con más chilfos, aunque esa vez, no aparecieron más en cuanto acabaron con ellos. Continuaron caminando, hasta llegar a una especie de jardín zen. Era todo demasiado tranquilo… De repente, algo se movió entre las sombras y un ogro salió de la oscuridad, blandiendo una gran hacha, dispuesto a atacarles.

- Dejádmelo a mí- pidió Sango.

El monstruo atacó a la matademonios con su arma, pero ésta lo esquivó con facilidad, provocando que la hoja del hacha cayera sobre Kagome, que fue salvada por los pelos: Inuyasha la cogió en brazos y la alejó del monstruo cuando…

- Aparta de mi camino, chucho asqueroso!- ordenó una voz conocida.

- Kouga?- preguntó Kagome, sorprendida.

Efectivamente, el demonio lobo saltó sobre el ogro y lo mató de un solo zarpazo con las Goraishi, sus garras místicas. El cadáver del monstruo cayó con estrépito al suelo, delante del aturdimiento de los zafiros, los rubinos y los ametistas.

- Qué diablos haces aquí, lobo de pacotilla?- le preguntó Inuyasha bruscamente, como siempre.

- He venido a vengar a mis compañeros. Me sorprende que hayas llegado hasta aquí- dijo Kouga- aunque ya lo dicen: mala hierba nunca muere.

- Que te zurzan!

- Que te zurzan a ti!

Mientras se peleaban verbalmente, los acompañantes del mediodemonio los miraban aturdidos.

- Y ya puedes soltar a mi Kagome, bestia!- le ordenó el lobuno al rubino, que aún tenía a la joven en sus brazos.

- Oh, oh…- dijeron Sango y Miroku a la vez, temiendo lo peor.

- No tengo por qué soltar a mi chica porque lo diga un desgraciado como tú!!!

Kouga se quedó sin habla y empalideció. Luego, respiró hondo y se puso a reír:

- Alguna mentira más, chucho?

- Es verdad, Kouga- dijo Kagome, mirando a Inuyasha para que la soltara.

- Qu- qué?- preguntó el demonio, serio otra vez- cómo que…? Me estás engañando con ese saco de pulgas…?

- No te estoy engañando porque nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros. Ya te he dicho más de una vez que no siento nada por ti, pero nunca me has hecho caso- a pesar de la seguridad de sus palabras, se notaba que a Kagome le dolía ver así de infeliz al lobuno.

Éste no dijo nada. Sólo balbuceó unas palabras sin sentido, intentando defenderse diciendo algo, cualquier cosa. Apretó los puños con rabia y bajó la mirada.

- Kouga, yo… lo siento, pero…- dijo la chica.

- Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?- le preguntó el aludido, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Sí. Siempre lo he querido así.

- No podrías darme… ni aunque fuera una oportunidad?

- Oh, por favor!- exclamó Inuyasha con una mueca de asco. Una mirada significativa de Thandra le hizo comprender que en una situación tan delicada, lo que debía hacer era callarse.

- Soy feliz así, Kouga- aseguró Kagome.

El demonio respiró hondo y dijo:

- Está bien. Haz lo que quieras. Espero que el chucho pulgoso no se haya pasado poniéndote la zarpa encima…

Todos los presentes se rieron, pero intentaron contenerse.

- Qué pasa?- preguntó Kouga.

- Ahora que mencionas el tema… estoy embarazada, Kouga- le dijo tímidamente la chica, cerrando los ojos para esperar la catástrofe, que no tardó en llegar:

- CÓMO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!- gritó un enfurecido demonio lobo.

FIN DEL CAP 19!


	20. Batalla final

CAP 20- BATALLA FINAL

Kouga se agarró el pelo con las manos para contenerse de lanzarse contra Inuyasha y golpearlo hasta saciarse. Acababan de explicarme muy brevemente el asunto del embarazo de Kagome. Dijo:

- Me estáis diciendo… que Kagome va a tener que volverse una mediodemonio para poder vivir y encima va a dar a luz a un híbrido lleno de pulgas?

- Qué has dicho?! Cómo has llamado a mi hijo?!- le gritó Kagome.

- Perdona, perdona, está bien! Es que es demasiada información…

- …para un cerebro tan pequeño, no?- continuó Inuyasha por él.

- Me estás llamando tonto?- le desafió el lobuno.

- En realidad, estaba pensando en la palabra idiota, pero viene a ser lo mismo.

- Tiempo muerto!- gritó Kagome, interponiéndose entre los dos para que la cosa no acabara en pelea física- ya hemos perdido bastante el tiempo hablando! Tenemos que encontrar a Naraku.

- Perdona, Kagome, pero es que aun no entiendo como… como puede ser que estés embarazada, es que es algo tan…

- Muy fácil. Todo empieza cuando papá pato conoce a mamá pata y juntos deciden…- le explicó Inuyasha, pronunciado muy lentamente cada una de las sílabas, como si le estuviera hablando a un discapacitado.

Sin embargo, fue interrumpido:

- Ya sé cómo funciona, chucho asqueroso!- le gritó Kouga. Inuyasha se lo estaba pasando en grande burlándose del, según él, "perdedor de la batalla por Kagome".

- Ya basta! Los dos!- se hartó Kagome, mientras los otros no podían evitar reírse por el comentario del mediodemonio al intentar explicar el ejemplo de los patos.

- Ha empezado él!- se quejó el lobuno.

- Me da igual quien haya empezado! Basta! Parecéis críos!

"No decías lo mismo ayer por la noche", resonó la voz de Inuyasha en la mente de la zafira.

- Por qué te sonrojas, Kagome?- le preguntó Yukiko, extrañada.

- Por nada, déjalo. Vamos- dijo la joven, roja hasta las raíces del pelo.

Empezaron a caminar otra vez, momento en el cual Kagome aprovechó para acercarse a su pareja y darle un codazo, a lo que él respondió con una risa divertida. Kouga le fulminó con la mirada. El demonio lobo se había comportado como un auténtico caballero, aunque no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente dolido. No sólo ese maldito Inuyasha había conseguido arrebatarle a su Kagome, sino que además… Sacudió la cabeza: no quería imaginarle dentro de ella, provocando el embarazo por el que estaba pasando la chica. Sorprendentemente para él, ésta se giró y le dijo, roja como un tomate:

- Se puede saber qué tipo de pensamientos son ésos, Kouga?

- Perdona, Kagome, yo… Un momento! Has dicho "pensamientos"?

- Ah, sí, no te lo hemos contado, verás… la gente que estamos aquí, menos Miroku y Sango, somos hechiceros.

- He..Hechiceros?

- Nincada, Yukiko, Rikku y yo somos zafiros- mientras hablaba, Kagome iba señalando a los aludidos con gestos de cabeza- eso significa que controlamos el agua. Observa…

La chica alzó la mano y se concentró. Acto seguido, en el interior de un charco de agua, empezaron a verse pequeños remolinos. Rikku se acercó e hizo que el agua empezara a arder. Kouga estaba flipando. Rikku se apartó para dejarle espacio a Yukiko, que hizo que la masa de líquido empezara a tomar formas acuáticas, como chorros que parecían serpientes encantadas y se alzaban del suelo. Para acabar, Nincada levantó la mano y las formas se congelaron, quedando perfectamente sólidas. Miraron a Kouga, que se encontraba boquiabierto:

- Es increíble…

- Hay más- dijo Kagome, girándose hacia los rubinos- Inuyasha, Thandra, Yodan, Gion, Yukith y Boiko son rubinos. Controlan el fuego. Cuando quieras, Inuyasha.

- Tengo que malgastar energía por ese lobo de pacotilla?- replicó, fastidiado. Sin embargo, el aludido no respondió: estaba demasiado ocupado intentando creerse lo que había visto.

- Venga- le instó su pareja.

Inuyasha suspiró con resignación y miró fijamente uno de los árboles del jardín. Le bastó con levantar una ceja para que la copa del árbol se encendiera brutalmente.

- Si crees que voy a alagarte, estás equivocado, chucho pulgoso-el rostro maravillado de Kouga era iluminado por bonitas llamas anaranjadas causadas por el mediodemonio.

- Y nosotros somos ametistas- dijo Sxin- controlamos el aire.

Nada más decir eso, una ráfaga de viento les acarició a todos con suavidad, sintiéndose reconfortados de golpe.

- Y no hay más?- preguntó el lobuno.

- Están también los esmeraldas-le informó Thandra- los hechiceros de la tierra, aunque se han quedado abajo, luchando contra los chilfos.

- Vaya…

- Bueno, seguimos?- preguntó Miroku.

De repente, una voz infantil resonó por los alrededores. Todos se pusieron en guardia. La voz se rió:

- No hará falta que os mováis. Total, vuestro viaje termina aquí.

- Esa voz…- dijo Sango.

- Desgraciado… estás aquí, no? Sal, Hakudoshi!- ordenó Inuyasha, desenvainando la espada.

Todos, sobretodo los ametistas, gruñeron por lo bajo, preparados para atacar. La voz de Hakudoshi se rió aun más cuando su propietario apareció del cielo, montado sobre el caballo diabólico Entei.

- Cuidado!- gritó Kouga.

Todos se apartaron a tiempo, antes que los duros cascos de Entei impactaran con fuerza sobre el suelo, aplastando las bonitas formas causadas anteriormente por los zafiros. Hakudoshi iba montado sobre el cuadrúpedo, con su habitual lanza y sonriendo con aires de superioridad:

- Prepárate para morir, Inuyasha. Tú y tus amiguitos.

- Maldito seas!

El mediodemonio se lanzó contra sus dos enemigos. A partir de allí, todo sucedió muy deprisa. La Colmillo Perforacero consiguió herir levemente al niño, que esquivó el ataque por los pelos, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa:

- Pero qué…?

Hakudoshi cayó al suelo. Antes de que ninguno del grupo le atacara, le gritó al caballo:

- Bestia estúpida! Por qué no has tendido la maldita barrera espiritual…?!- giró la mirada hacia sus enemigos- no os creáis que será tan fácil vencerme a pesar de estar en el suelo! Os recuerdo que soy inmortal!

- Una cosa es que seas inmortal- dijo Inuyasha- y la otra es que no te puedas desintegrarte.

Alzó una mano para reducirlo a cenizas con sus poderes ardientes y acabar con él, al fin, pero algo le agarró el brazo firmemente. Se giró. Era Sxin, que le pidió:

- Por favor, Inuyasha… podemos tener el honor de vengar nosotros mismos a nuestro joven compañero ametista?

El híbrido hizo una mueca, pero dijo:

- Está bien. Pero cuidado con lo que hacéis, no es fácil matarle.

- Yo creo que sí.

El líder ametista alzó una mano hacia Hakudoshi. En menos de cinco segundos, el cuerpo del niño empezó a volverse cada vez más transparente, como si se estuviera difuminando en el aire. La víctima sólo tuvo tiempo de preguntar:

- Pero qué…?- acto seguido, se desvaneció por completo. No quedó nada de él.

- Cómo lo has hecho?- preguntó Thandra, maravillada.

- Éste es mi poder aéreo. Esparcir las partículas de los seres vivos para hacer que desaparezcan, combinándose con el aire, aunque es muy difícil de dominar. No creo que baste con esto para eliminar a ese tal Naraku.

- Sea como sea, hay que seguir.

Thandra se giró para caminar hacia sus compañeros, pero al verles una cara extraña de miedo, preguntó:

- Chicos, qué pasa?

- Thandra… no te muevas…

- Qué?

- Mira detrás de ti…

Giró la cabeza con lentitud y se quedó paralizada: Entei la miraba fijamente, como si estuviera pensando en lanzarse contra ella.

- Preparaos para atacar, pero tened cuidado con Than…!- ordenó Sango, pero fue interrumpida por la rubina.

- Esperad! Esperad, he leído su mente… este caballo no quiere hacerme daño.

- Pero…

- Dejadle hacer.

La líder del fuego se giró completamente para quedarse mirando cara a cara a Entei, dándole la espalda a la vez a sus compañeros. El caballo empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella.

- Thandra, cuidado!- murmuró Kagome, empezando a taparse los ojos con las manos.

- Ssssh- la silenció la aludida. Alargó un brazo de forma demasiado brusca, asustando al animal y haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos.

Dejando la mano suspendida en el aire, Thandra respiró hondo y se quedó completamente quieta. Entei volvió a acercarse a ella, hasta tener el morro a menos de medio metro de la rubina. Ésta volvió a respirar hondo y apartó un poco la cabeza, sin poder evitar sentirse intimidada.

- Thandra…- susurró Yukiko, preocupada a más no poder.

El caballo rompió la distancia y husmeó a la mujer, quien sufrió un escalofrío. El animal inspiró hondo encima del cabello rojo de la hechicera. Segundos después, dio un respingo juguetón y le lamió la cara.

- Buen chico-dijo la chica con una sonrisa, acariciándole el morro con prudencia.

Todos suspiraron aliviados y se pusieron a aplaudir.

- Pero cómo has…?- empezó a preguntar Kagome.

- No os habéis fijado en sus patas?- dijo Thandra- las tiene en llamas. Este caballo es un demonio del fuego. Tiene lógica pensar que le gustan los hechiceros de fuego.

- Pero por qué tú?- preguntó Rikku.

- Seguramente es porque soy una mujer. Dicen que los caballos demoníacos son como los unicornios en el aspecto de que prefieren el tacto femenino. Y supongo que el hecho de que yo sea una mujer que encima es rubina, le encanta. Y si ha echado a su propietario de su lomo, significa que le gusto más yo que el niño ese.

- Sabes cuál es la naturaleza de Entei, no?- le preguntó Inuyasha.

- No, cuál?

- Cuando su propietario muere, busca otro para que lo monte, por instinto. Y viendo como le gustas, estoy convencido de que te ha elegido a ti.

- Tú crees? Entonces… puedo quedármelo?- en los ojos de Thandra se podía leer una enorme ilusión.

- Eso tienes que decidirlo tú- dijo Kouga.

- Entonces claro que quiero!- la rubina se abrazó al morro del caballo gigante, que cerró los ojos y gruñó, como si le gustara. Todos se rieron al ver a la líder del fuego tan ilusionada. Parecía un niño con zapatos nuevos.

- Vamos, anda- sugirió Kouga, impaciente por acabar con Naraku.

Corrieron un buen trozo, Thandra iba montada en Entei (habían intentado subir a alguien más encima del lomo del caballo, pero éste sólo había aceptado a la rubina). Al cabo de media hora, consiguieron llegar a la cima del turón, donde estaba la sala principal del castillo.

Allí había un gran patio, pero sin decorar. Estaba totalmente vacío, lo único que había era la tierra del suelo, cuatro hierbajos marchitados por el aura demoníaca, y los muros que marcaban el contorno de la estancia. Al fondo, había un pequeño santuario de madera, y delante de la puerta…

- Eliath?- preguntó Nincada, maravillado- pero si estabas muerto! Qué haces aquí?

Efectivamente, el aludido se giró y los miró fijamente. Era joven, no debería tener más de veinte años y era bastante atractivo: vestía una túnica de seda negra con una capa de igual color. Era tan rubio que su pelo parecía como si estuviese hecho de oro blanco (le llegaba hasta media espalda y lo llevaba suelto), y sus ojos eran azul oscuro como la noche.

- Cuánto tiempo sin vernos… Nincada, no es así?

Ante la sorpresa de todos, la voz que salió de la garganta del chico, no parecía suya… era la voz de Naraku! Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, levantó la mano y un potente corriente marino surgió de la tierra, hacia ellos. Fue tan rápido que ninguno de ellos tuvo tiempo de ni siquiera moverse: el proyectil de agua acertó a Kagome, lanzándola hacia atrás y haciendo que chocara contra un muro.

- Una menos- dijo el atacante.

- KAGOME!!!!-exclamó Inuyasha.

Mientras el mediodemonio intentaba contener su rabia para dirigirse corriendo hacia la zafira (seguido por Thandra), Yukiko le gritó a Eliath:

- Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?! No sólo apareces aquí, como si nunca hubieras muerto, sino que además nos atacas! Qué pretendes, Eliath?!

- Eliath está muerto, zafira- pronunció el hombre.

- Cómo que…?- balbuceó Nincada- cómo que estás muerto? Estás aquí, delante de nosotros! Eliath, eres nuestro compañero!

- Era- contestó Eliath, con una sonrisa malévola.

- Qué estás diciendo?

- La verdad- interrumpió Kouga, con los puños apretados.

- Qué?!- exclamaron Yukiko y Nincada. Esta vez, también fue Rikku la que exclamó. La mujer estaba ausente. Había empalidecido al ver a su amado vivo de nuevo, y le costaba reaccionar.

Kouga siguió hablando:

- Este hombre no sólo tiene su voz, sino que además apesta a Naraku. Él ya no es Eliath, Nincada. Es Naraku. Ha sido poseído y no volverá a nacer nunca más. Lo único que veis de él es la apariencia, pero su persona es la de ese desgraciado.

- Poseído…? No puede ser…- dijo Yukiko, sin saber qué cara poner.

- Eliath es ahora vuestro enemigo-dijo Sango- NUESTRO enemigo.

- Maldito Naraku! Tú lo mataste!- Nincada y Yukiko se lanzaron contra él, pero salieron despedidos hacia atrás: el enemigo zafiro había tendido una barrera espiritual.

- Mierda!- exclamó Nincada.

- Qué pasa? Tenemos que volver a intentarlo, vamos!- exclamó Miroku.

- No vale la pena!- informó Yukiko- contra la barrera espiritual de un hechicero, nada pueden hacer las armas. El único ser que puede penetrar en ella es el _kiuh _del hechicero que la ha creado.

- Y quién era el _kiuh _de Eliath?- preguntó Yodan.

- Rikku.

Todos se mordieron el labioy miraron a la aludida, que había empalidecido.

- Aquí hay algo que no encaja…- dijo Miroku.

- El qué?- preguntó Nincada.

- Si están vinculados por lo del _kiuh_… y encima están enamorados… No deberían ser los dos zafiros prodigio?

- No. En el caso de Rikku, ella no es prodigio porque su _kiuh _es otra persona. En el caso de Eliath, no es prodigio porque se enamoró de Rikku después de adquirir su poder acuático. Entonces ya era tarde: su poder ya estaba decidido y se había limitado a los corrientes marinos…

La voz de Naraku, procedente de la garganta de Eliath, interrumpió la conversación:

- Basta de cháchara. Si no me atacáis vosotros, empezaré yo mismo. Pero antes…

El enemigo volvió a sonreír y se puso la mano en el bolsillo. Al sacarla de nuevo, un objeto místico brillaba en su palma…

- La joya!!!!- gritaron todos. Pero era diferente. Esta vez, estaba… COMPLETA?!

- Gracias, Kouga. Tus fragmentos me fueron de perlas- dijo.

- Cómo?!- exclamo Miroku. Se giró hacia el lobuno y preguntó- le diste tus fragmentos?

- Claro que no!- contestó el demonio- al final consiguió quitármelos! Hakudoshi me atacó a traición una noche en la que estaba herido y no podía moverme!

- Eso quiere decir…- balbuceó Sango. No… no, por favor... antes, a Naraku sólo le faltaban tres fragmentos: los dos de Kouga, que ya los tenía, y… si la Joya ya estaba completa, significaba que…

- Maldito! Qué le has hecho a Kohaku?!- le gritó, alzando el Hiraikotsu para atacar.

- Kohaku? Reconozco que un día me fue de buena ayuda, pero… su fragmento lo era más. Sí, Sango. Tu hermano está muerto. Le quité el fragmento, y ahora la Joya está completa.

- DESGRACIADO!!!- entre lágrimas, la matademonios se lanzó contra él, cegada por la rabia, pero Miroku consiguió retenerla con los brazos. No conseguirían nada mientras la barrera espiritual siguiera tendida alrededor de su enemigo… pero tampoco podían obligar a Rikku a matarle…

Eliath (Naraku) empezó a atacarlos con sus corrientes de agua. Éstos lo único que podían hacer era esquivar, ya que no podían atacarle por culpa de la constante barrera espiritual.

* * *

Kagome no vio a venir el golpe. Se produjo en un minúsculo despiste de Inuyasha. El corriente marino le dio en todo el pecho, proyectándola contra un muro y haciendo que se quedara inconsciente por el golpe.

- KAGOME!!!!- gritó el mediodemonio.

Corrió hacia ella, dejando a los otros atrás. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que Thandra le seguía. Kagome…

Al llegar a su lado, la acunó en sus brazos y le tomó el pulso con urgencia: su corazón empezaba a dejar de latir y la chica ya no respiraba.

- Kagome, por favor, despierta!- Inuyasha no se percató de que estaba llorando. Sólo le preocupaba que su amada despertara, sin importarle nada más.

- Inuyasha!- Thandra llegó a su lado.

- Qué hago, Thandra?! Ya no respira y casi no tiene pulso!

- Oh, no…- se lamentó la rubina.

- Thandra, di algo, ya!- le ordenó el híbrido a la desesperada.

- No sé qué decirte, Inuyasha, pero… se está muriendo. El golpe le debe haber causado una hemorragia interna.

- MALDITA SEA!- el chico golpeó el suelo con un puño. Luego se le encendió la bombilla- a no ser que…

* * *

Kouga se lanzó contra Eliath, dispuesto a dejar de perder el tiempo, pero tuvo que apartarse para esquivar la Herida del Viento, que pasó por delante suyo para impactar contra el enemigo. La barrera ni tembló, tal y como había dicho Yukiko, pero eso no afectó a Inuyasha, el atacante.

El mediodemonio se había alzado, dejando a Kagome en manos de Thandra. Cegado por la rabia, dijo:

- Naraku, desgraciado. No voy a descansar hasta verte muerto y tener la Joya en mis manos.

- Si no recuerdo mal… eso es lo que sueles decir cada vez que nos encontramos, amigo- se mofó Naraku/Eliath.

- No me rendiré mientras exista una posibilidad para Kagome. Y si tengo que morir para conseguir la esfera… estoy dispuesto a dar la vida.

- Que romántico!- ironizó su rival, carcajeándose.

- CÁLLATE!

Mientras veía como Inuyasha atacaba sin obtener resultado una vez tras otra, Rikku miró a Eliath. Ese no era su Eliath. Ese hombre por el que hubiera estado dispuesta a dar la vida, esa persona que la había amado durante tanto tiempo… estaba muerta y su cuerpo era manipulado como una marioneta. Estaba siendo ensuciado por ese desgraciado que le había arrebatado la vida a su amado. Se giró y miró a Sango. Ésta lloraba de forma desgarradora la pérdida de su hermano, abrazada por Miroku, que la apoyaba con la expresión seria y triste. Luego observó a Nincada y a Yukiko. El rostro de los zafiros expresaba dolor, dolor por ver a su antiguo compañero atacando a Inuyasha, su nuevo amigo y aliado. Y por último, miró a Kagome, que intentaba ser reanimada por una desesperada Thandra.

Eso no podía ser. Ella era la única que podía evitar la última desgracia: podía evitar que Kagome muriera. Agarró fuerte la empuñadura de su espada y empezó a caminar hacia su rival. No estaba segura de lo que hacía, pero ella había vivido la pérdida de su ser amado, y no deseaba ese terrible dolor a nadie más. E Inuyasha lo sufriría en todo su esplendor si ella no hacía nada por evitarlo.

- Rikku? Dónde vas, Rikku!

Su hermano intentó agarrarla por el hombro, pero ella se soltó con un movimiento brusco delhombro. Apretó el mango de su espada y al fin, llegó al lado de Eliath.

- Qué estás haciendo, estúpida?

Sin responder, y ante el horror de Naraku, atravesó la barrera espiritual como si ésta no existiera. Todos aguantaron la respiración, inmovilizados.

Rikku alargó la mano y empezó a acariciar el rostro de Eliath. Conservaba el mismo tacto, la misma suavidad… pero no la misma voz… no era él.

- Deja de ensuciarme con tu asquerosa mano, zafira!- le ordenó Naraku- crees que puedes matarme? No puedes! No serás capaz mientras tenga la apariencia de tu amado!

A partir de allí, todo pareció suceder muy despacio: Rikku gritó y hundió la hoja de su espada en el estómago del su enemigo.

- Qu…?- balbuceó la víctima, antes de caer de rodillas en medio de un charco de sangre.

- Perdóname… Eliath…- dijo Rikku con las lágrimas bajándole en cascada por sus mejillas.

Al instante, Naraku notó como su sangre empezaba a arderle… notó burbujas dentro de sus venas. Intentó liberar su espíritu para salir del cuerpo del zafiro pero no lo consiguió. No tenía tiempo. Gritó de dolor mientras su sangre se evaporaba a causa de los poderes de la mujer, que le miraba fijamente con pesar y llorando con desconsuelo. Su corazón dejó de latir porque ya no había sangre en su cuerpo. Se había evaporado toda, quemándole también por dentro por culpa de la temperatura. Pálido como un fantasma, Naraku/Eliath cayó al suelo, mojándose con la sangre del suelo… muerto.

Y junto a su cadáver, la completa Joya de las Cuatro Almas brillaba.

* * *

Inuyasha cogió la esfera que Rikku le lanzó desde su posición y corrió de nuevo al lado de Kagome. Se la encontró consciente, gracias a los insistentes esfuerzos de Thandra, pero estaba débil. Le costaba respirar, su cuerpo se convulsionaba de forma leve y olía fuertemente a sangre: la hemorragia interna era evidente. No quedaba mucho tiempo.

- Kagome! Kagome, puedes oírme?- mientras le preguntaba eso, la acunó en sus brazos con delicadeza.

Al mismo tiempo que los otros hacían piña alrededor de ellos, preocupados por la chica, ésta abrió los ojos con esfuerzo para mirar a Inuyasha.

- Inu…yasha…

- Kagome, escúchame!- alzó la Joya de las Cuatro Almas para enseñársela- tienes que desear ser mediodemonio ahora! Es el único modo de que sobrevivas!

- Tengo… miedo…

- Estoy aquí, Kagome- la abrazó, sin importarle la presencia de los otros- siempre lo he estado. - la besó con delicadeza y le puso la Joya en la mano, ayudándola a cerrar sus dedos alrededor de ella.

Antes de pedir su deseo, la adolescente miró a su amado a los ojos y dijo:

- Inuyasha… te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero, Kagome.

La chica cerró los ojos y pensó con todas sus fuerzas:

"Deseo convertirme en mediodemonio perro"

No pasó nada. Decidió volver a intentarlo, pero al cabo de pocos segundos notó que su corazón daba una estirada brusca, tan brusca como si el órgano se estuviera partiendo por la mitad. Notó también que sus músculos se tensaban como si estuviera sufriendo una potente rampa por todo el cuerpo. Gritó de dolor y luego… todo se volvió negro.

FIN DEL CAP 20!


	21. Mi hembra mediodemonio

CAP 21- MI HEMBRA MEDIODEMONIO

Inuyasha no podía apartar la mirada de la tienda. Después de la batalla, todos habían vuelto corriendo al campamento para depositar a Kagome en su saco. Thandra había insistido en dejarla sola, para asegurar que la metamorfosis se realizaría sin obstáculos. Todos estaban fuera. Kagome llevaba ya una semana inconsciente, sola dentro de la tienda, sin comer ni beber, únicamente… transformándose. Aunque él no podía estar a su lado para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. A pesar de que podía ser que hubiera muerto…

Sacudió la cabeza para borrar esa última idea de su mente. Sólo le reconfortaba saber que Kagome no sufría, porque para empezar, ni siquiera estaba consciente.

Hacía esfuerzos para no recordar lo que había pasado cuando ella pidió el deseo a la Joya: al cabo de pocos segundos de hacerlo, gritó de dolor y se desmayó. Su cuerpo había empezado a convulsionar brutalmente y su piel había perdido todo su color. Sus ojos habían permanecido abiertos, de modo que se podía ver cómo sus pupilas desaparecían, dejando sólo los iris de color chocolate, que se volvieron grises como el cristal ahumado.

De repente, un nuevo olor le vino al olfato, haciéndole volver a la realidad. Olía a… mediodemonio. Y no era su propio olor. Provenía de la tienda! Se incorporó de golpe y corrió hacia el lugar. Nadie se lo impidió, porque sabían que nada hubiera podido detenerle en ese momento. Entró en la tienda, empujando con brusquedad la tela que hacía de puerta y… la vio. Su Kagome respiraba, profundamente dormida… y más hermosa que nunca.

* * *

- Kagome? Puedes oírme?

Inuyasha? Nada más oír el susurro de su amado y su mano estrechando la suya con delicadeza, despertó. Le costó recordar el por qué de su situación. Además, tenía hambre… mucha hambre! Por no hablar de la sed! Cuándo hacía que estaba dormida? Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza. Tal y como esperaba, se encontró con el rostro de Inuyasha, que la miraba con una sonrisa tierna.

- Estás preciosa, Kagome.

- Inuyasha…

Kagome iba a besarle, pero al final se decidió por no hacerlo. Después de tanto tiempo sin beber agua, no quería ni pensar en el aliento que tendría. Se llevó una mano a los labios para palpárselos, y así poder saber cómo de secos estaban, pero al notar un roce afilado sobre éstos, se detuvo. Rápidamente, levantó la mano y se la miró: unas firmes garras ocupaban el sitio de sus antiguas uñas.

- Oh!- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Al abrir la boca para pronunciar ese sonido, había notado otro roce. Se metió la mano en la boca para palpar un nuevo, afilado y grande colmillo que había aparecido en lugar del anterior. Por su forma, podía decir que era igual que el de Inuyasha. Se tocó el otro lado de la boca, descubriendo otro colmillo exactamente igual. Se incorporó de golpe y miró a su chico, asombrada.

Su cara de sorpresa hizo reír al mediodemonio, que se carcajeó mientras decía:

- Eso no es nada, zafira.

- Veo que le has cogido el gusto al apodo- dijo ella, riéndose también.

- Pues sí, pero este no es el tema. Hay más. Tócate la cabeza.

La chica obedeció. Puso una mano sobre su pelo y lo primero que encontró, fue una delicada oreja canina. Maravillada, se tocó también la otra. Eran igual de suaves que las de Inuyasha. Sin poder resistirse más, se lanzó encima de él, haciendo que cayeran los dos sobre el suelo de la tienda y lo besó. Lo besó con pasión y hambre, como si hubiera estado consciente toda la semana para echarle de menos. Éste correspondió, acariciándole el pelo y rodeándole la cintura con otra.

Cuando se separaron, él le miró los ojos fijamente y sonrió.

- Vamos, anda. Quieres ver tu nuevo aspecto?

- De veras te hace falta preguntarlo?

Nada más levantarse, un sonido procedente del estómago de la muchacha hizo reír a Inuyasha, que dijo:

- Y ya que estamos… un poco de comida?

- Sobretodo agua, por favor. Pero primero quiero verme.

Salieron de la tienda cogidos de la mano. Nada más salir, la nueva mediodemonio empezó a percibir una buena variedad de sonidos y olores a su alrededor. Al instante, todos se giraron y aplaudieron al ver a Kagome. Miroku y Sango se les acercaron corriendo para abrazar a la chica, pero Shippo se le adelantó, lanzándose en brazos de ella, que le cogió.

- Kagome… qué guapa estás!- exclamó Sango- cómo te encuentras?

- Genial, gracias- contestó ella con una sonrisa- puedo oír y oler un montón de cosas!

- Menudo cambiazo!- exclamó Miroku.

- Tan cambiada estoy?

- Exteriormente, no. Pero da un poco de impacto.

- En serio? Apresurémonos, Inuyasha! Por favor!- le pidió Kagome a su novio, estirándole de la mano como una niña pequeña e impaciente.

- Espera!- una voz hizo que se giraran hacia su derecha- no vas a decirme nada a mí?

- Kouga!- exclamó la chica. Iba a abrazarle, pero se detuvo. Igual a Kouga le afectaba verla como Inuyasha…

El lobuno se detuvo ante ella, mirándola fijamente. Estuvo medio minuto así, pero acabó por sonreír y dijo:

- Apestas a perro.

- Gracias- respondió ella, aliviada.

Se abrazaron amistosamente. Inuyasha gruñó, pero no dijo nada. Cogió a su chica por la mano y empezaron a caminar de nuevo. Anduvieron durante un cuarto de hora, durante el cual Inuyasha se dedicó a explicarle a su pareja lo que había ido sucediendo esa semana en la cual ella había estado inconsciente: los esmeraldas y los ametistas se habían ido, y los rubinos también. Sólo se habían quedado Thandra (y Entei junto a ella), los zafiros (Nincada, Yukiko y Rikku), Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara, todos expresamente para esperarla y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Al fin, llegaron a un río. Se acercaron a la orilla, y él dijo:

- Lista?

Ella respiró hondo y dijo:

- Lista.

Los dos se asomaron sobre el agua para ver su reflejo y Kagome dejó ir un grito de sorpresa: sus orejas humanas habían desaparecido y ahora tenía otras, perrunas y negras sobre su cabeza, del mismo color que su pelo; abrió la boca y los dos colmillos que había tocado antes se dejaron ver. Por último, se fijó en la expresión de su cara: sus rasgos estaban un poco más marcados, destacando unos bonitos ojos de color oro viejo (mezcla del dorado característico y su anterior color, el chocolate), cuyas pupilas habían cambiado de forma, dando lugar a unas amplias rallas verticales. Si no hubiera sido por el color, habrían parecido exactamente los mismos ojos que los de Inuyasha.

- Algo que decir, hembra mediodemonio?- su chico la abrazó por la cintura y la besó en una sien.

- Me gusta cómo suena eso….- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Espera, me he equivocado… "hembra mediodemonio", no. "Mi hembra mediodemonio".

- Aun me gusta más.

- Me alegro.

Inuyasha se rió al ver como Kagome miraba fijamente el río.

- Adelante, sé que lo estás deseando.

Sin decir nada, la chica se lanzó al agua, bebiendo a la desesperada para saciar su sed.

* * *

Ahora eran las ocho de la mañana. Todos se encontraban en grupo, en un cruce de caminos: hora de volver a casa. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara irían hacia el este, rumbo a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Kouga les acompañaría hasta que llegara el momento de separarse. Thandra y Entei irían hacia el sur, volando. Nincada, Yukiko y Rikku irían hacia el norte.

Mientras Sango y Kagome se despedían de Thandra, Rikku y Yukiko con un fuerte abrazo (sin poder evitar derramar unas lágrimas de tristeza), Nincada le dijo a Miroku y a Inuyasha:

- Espero que volvamos a vernos. Nunca olvidaré este tiempo que hemos compartido.

- Pierde la costumbre de decir esas cosas, pareces una mujer- se mofó el mediodemonio.

- Yo también te echaré de menos, amigo- ironizó el zafiro, aunque también se reía- ya sé que tú no eres mucho de abrazos, pero… no podrías hacer una excepción esta vez?

- Sólo si prometes no echármelo en cara después.

- Prometido.

Al mismo tiempo que Miroku se reía, el zafiro y el híbrido se abrazaron amistosamente. Fue un abrazo de hombres, simple… pero fuerte. Al soltarse, Nincada se giró hacia el bonzo y Kouga para abrazarles también. Mientras, Inuyasha se dirigió a Rikku y le dijo:

- Rikku, gracias por todo. Es gracias a ti que Kagome está viva, y que ahora podamos volver juntos.

- No tienes por qué agradecérmelo. Ha sido un placer viajar con vosotros. Además… yo también debería daros las gracias. He estado muy distante con vosotros durante todo el viaje y a pesar de eso, me habéis apoyado como una más. Gracias.

Por último, Thandra exclamó:

- En fin, compañeros, mi socio y yo tenemos que partir.

Todos se rieron, viendo como la rubina se subía al lomo de Entei.

- Espero que volvamos a vernos- se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos.

- Thandra… estás llorando?- dijo Nincada, riéndose junto a los otros.

- No estoy llorando!

- Ya, claro- dijo Sango.

- Que os zurzan!- bromeó la líder del fuego- ah! Mierda, se me olvidaba!

La mujer bajó del caballo y se dirigió a Inuyasha. Le ordenó:

- Enséñame tu brazo izquierdo.

- Para qué?

- Ya lo verás.

El mediodemonio se arremangó el brazo izquierdo y lo extendió delante de ella. Thandra le agarró la muñeca con firmeza, y con la mano libre, presionó un punto del antebrazo. Alzó los ojos al cielo y dijo en voz alta:

- Yo, Thandra, líder de los hechiceros del fuego, te concedo a ti, Inuyasha, el poder de rubino completo. Escuchadme, ancestros ardientes, y marcad a este rubino con la marca de absolución.

Dejó pasar unos cuantos segundos, tiempo durante el cual el chico notó un agradable calor por todo su cuerpo. Luego, Thandra sonrió y le soltó el brazo al chico: la silueta roja de una bonita lengüeta de fuego había aparecido grabada sobre su piel.

- Thandra… eso es…- fue lo único que consiguió decir Inuyasha.

- Sólo el líder de un clan hechicero puede decidir cuando uno de los suyos merece ser marcado con el símbolo de formación. Enhorabuena, Inuyasha: eres un rubino completo.

- Gracias.

Todos aplaudieron. Nincada sonrió y se giró hacia Kagome, que intuyó las intenciones del zafiro. El hombre dijo:

- Tienes razón, Thandra- extendió su mano bocabajo y dijo- Kagome, si eres tan amable.

La chica sonrió, nerviosa, y puso su mano encima de la de Nincada, palma contra palma, tal y como él le indicó. Éste miró al cielo y dijo:

- Yo, Nincada, líder de los hechiceros del agua, te concedo a ti, Kagome, el poder de zafira completa. Escuchadme, ancestros acuáticos, y marcad a esta zafira con la marca de la absolución.

Mientras una rara sensación hacía pensar a Kagome que había caído en una piscina, en el dorso de su mano, empezó a salir la silueta de una gota, de color azul marino.

- Felicidades.

- Gracias.

Nincada y Kagome se abrazaron, igual que Inuyasha y Thandra.

La rubina volvió a subir encima de Entei y dijo:

- Ha sido un placer luchar a vuestro lado. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Nincada, Yukiko, Rikku- a medida que los iba nombrando para despedirse de ellos, éstos asentían, devolviendo la despedida- espero que volvamos a vernos.

Dicho eso, estiró un poco del pelo del caballo y silbó para que se pusiera en marcha. Todos se quedaron callados mirando como el animal y su jinete se elevaban en el cielo y desaparecían entre las cordilleras de montañas.

- En fin- los zafiros se dirigieron hacia su camino y les miraron por última vez. Fue Rikku la que habló- hasta siempre. Volveremos a encontrarnos, estoy segura.

- No lo dudes- respondieron todos los del otro grupo al unísono.

- Que os vaya todo muy bien- les deseó Yukiko.

- Y que vuestro hijo crezca sano- añadió Nincada.

- Gracias- respondieron Inuyasha y Kagome, cogiéndose de la mano.

Sin añadir nada más, los hechiceros del agua se giraron y empezaron a caminar. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Shippo y Kirara se les quedaron mirando hasta que desaparecieron en el interior de un bosque. Luego, Shippo dijo:

- Y ahora, qué?

- Ahora?- Kagome lo abrazó- ahora volvemos a casa.

- Y tú, Kagome? Qué harás? Naraku ya está muerto y la Joya ha desaparecido…- dijo Sango.

- … y estoy esperando un bebé, Sango- añadió la chica- éste es mi hogar. Viviré en este mundo, junto a Inuyasha y junto a nuestro hijo.

Sango iba a abrazar a su amiga, feliz por su decisión, pero una mano en su trasero le hizo cambiar la idea, girándose y abofeteando a Miroku con todas sus fuerzas. Inuyasha, Kagome y Kouga se rieron.

- En fin… volvamos a casa- dijo Inuyasha, tomando a Kagome por la cintura.

Dicho eso, emprendieron el largo viaje de vuelta.

FIN DEL CAP 21!

**Alguien me pidió que no tardara más de una semana y he cumplido XD Sólo quedan dos capítulos para el final!!!**


	22. Menos bromas, Souta

CAP 22- MENOS BROMAS, SOUTA

La gente del pueblo de la villa de Kaede hacía las cosas de siempre. Casi todos estaban fuera de sus casas. Los hombres trabajaban en el campo, cortaban leña o charlaban en la calle. Las mujeres cuidaban a los niños y a los animales, aunque algunas estaban en el bosque, recogiendo hierbas. También hablaban, por supuesto.

De repente, el sonido de una campana hizo que sus respectivas actividades se detuvieran. El vigilante del pueblo gritaba desde su torre:

- Han vuelto!

Siempre se les avisaba cuando el grupo de Inuyasha volvía de sus viajes. Esta vez había sido el más largo: llevaban cinco meses sin verlos, y muchos los habían dado por muertos. Todos corrieron hacia donde indicaba el vigilante. Allí, andando hacia el pueblo gracias a los caminos hechos entre los arrozales, estaban ellos. Todos sonreían y se les veía felices. Pero lo que más les llamó la atención, fue la forma en la que iban cogidos Inuyasha y Kagome: él tenía un brazo por encima de los hombros femeninos, y ella le tenía rodeada la cintura.

Todos se rieron con complicidad. Por fin ese par de testarudos se había decidido a dar el paso! Cuando los tuvieron más cerca, otro cambio les maravilló: Kagome era diferente. A pesar de la distancia, supieron que ya no era humana.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No sabían durante cuánto tiempo habían dormido. Y tampoco les importaba. Lo único que sabían, era que el largo viaje de vuelta de dos meses y medio había terminado, y que habían descansado en unos cómodos futones de la aldea durante horas. Tampoco tenían ni idea de la cantidad de comida que habían ingerido al llegar al pueblo.

Los aldeanos, al enterarse de que al fin habían conseguido derrotar a Naraku, habían montado una fiesta, en la que también celebraban la "nueva" relación de Inuyasha y Kagome. No le habían dicho nada del embarazo de la chica a nadie, sobretodo a la abuela Kaede: estaban convencidos de que les saltaría a la yugular si se enteraba de que habían mantenido relaciones sin estar casados.

Ahora era de noche. La fiesta aún duraba. Unas mujeres que sabían tocar algunos instrumentos tradicionales, se habían ofrecido a poner música en el ambiente. Ahora tocaban una melodía lenta. Todas las parejas se encontraban en la "pista de baile", bailando de cerca.

Kagome se encontraba charlando con Sango, sentadas sobre la hierba. La primera aún recordaba esa escena:

******FLASH-BACK******

Era hora de separarse. Ellos tenían que seguir rectos, y Kouga iría hacia el camino de la derecha. Se despidió de todos y, por último, se dirigió a Inuyasha:

- Más te vale cuidar a Kagome, chucho- ante la sorpresa de todos, extendió su mano hacia el mediodemonio.

Éste dudó, pero luego dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora:

- No lo dudes, lobo pulgoso- alargó su mano para estrechar la que el demonio le tendía.

******FIN DEL FLASH-BACK******

Kagome aún recordaba ese gesto de casi reconciliación de su novio y su amigo. Estaba sonriendo cuando Inuyasha surgió entre la multitud, se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano. No necesitó palabras. La chica aceptó la invitación encantada.

- Te veo luego- le dijo a Sango, que asintió con una misteriosa sonrisa.

La mediodemonio cogió la mano que su pareja le tendía y dejó que la guiara hacia la pista de baile. Se pusieron en el centro y se sonrieron. En ese momento, empezó a sonar otra canción. Lenta, también. Ella puso las manos sobre los hombros del híbrido y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos. Él apoyó la suya sobre la de la chica y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Empezaron un movimiento de balanceo muy lento, a ritmo con la música. Inuyasha le susurró al oído:

- Dime algo, Kagome. Desde que estamos juntos, cuántas veces te he pedido matrimonio?

La zafira detuvo su movimiento, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

- Creo que ninguna- respondió.

- Entonces ya va siendo hora de que tú y yo tengamos una conversación, no crees?

Kagome se separó un poco de él para mirarle, con los nervios a flor de piel, y se dio cuenta de que estaban en el centro de un círculo formado por la gente alrededor de ellos. La música se había detenido y todos habían dejado de bailar, para rodearles con una sonrisa en los labios. Miroku, Sango y Shippo también estaban allí, igual que Kaede y… toda la gente del pueblo.

- Pero qué…?- empezó a preguntar ella, pero se le cortó la voz por los nervios.

- Kagome, cuándo hace que estamos juntos?

- Pues… más de cinco meses.

- Casi medio año. Y durante todo este tiempo, hemos vivido cosas que me han hecho llegar a una conclusión: no puedo vivir mi vida si tú no estás en ella.

Las mujeres empezaron a murmurar de emoción cuando Inuyasha se arrodilló delante de Kagome.

- Inuyasha…

- No soy bueno con las palabras, así que…- se metió la mano por el cuello de la túnica y sacó un pequeño paquete negro- Kagome Higurashi, quieres casarte conmigo?

Con decisión, abrió la cajita oscura. Al ver el contenido, las mujeres medio gritaron. Unas de envidia. Las otras, de emoción. Hasta los que no tenían nada de conocimiento sobre piedras y gemas, hubieran sabido qué era ese brillante que sobresalía sobre el precioso el anillo de oro blanco: un diamante.

- Inu… yasha… yo…- Kagome se había quedado sin palabras. Su cuerpo no la obedecía, pero al menos podía pensar: ese hombre al que tanto amaba le estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

- Di algo, Kagome- la instó Inuyasha. Estaba empezando a impacientarse.

Ella no dudó en su respuesta:

- Sí, quiero. Quiero casarme contigo, Inuyasha!

La zafira se lanzó en los brazos de su, ahora prometido. La gente aplaudió, entusiasmada, mientras el chico le colocaba el anillo de compromiso en el dedo índice. Ella contempló la joya, maravillada. Luego se miraron a los ojos y se besaron, cosa que hizo intensificar los aplausos y hacer que las mujeres empezaran a gritar de emoción. Entonces volvieron a abrazarse. Inuyasha no podía parar de sonreír, feliz. Al final no había sido tan difícil pedirles a todos que se reunieran a su alrededor en el momento en que sacara a Kagome a bailar. Eso había hecho el momento más emocionante.

Pero nada era perfecto: aun faltaba un reto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

La pareja se cogió de la mano antes de llamar al timbre. Era otra vez de día y se encontraban en la era actual, esperando a que la familia de Kagome abriera la puerta de su casa. Inuyasha dijo:

- A manos de quién prefieres morir? De tu madre o de tu abuelo?

- No sé qué decirte… Es algo complicado. Imagínate que tienes una hija de quince años. Esta hija desaparece en una época llena de monstruos durante cinco meses. Y luego aparece tan tranquila medio transformada en un demonio, diciendo que está embarazada y que encima va a casarse en un lugar donde tú no podrás asistir. Cómo te sentirías?

- Lo sé. Lo que yo haría sería…

La puerta principal se abrió, interrumpiendo al mediodemonio, y la madre de Kagome se asomó. Al ver de nuevo a su hija, exclamó:

- KAGOME! Dios mío, ya creí que no volvería a verte!

Llorando desconsoladamente, abrazó a la chica con fuerza.

- Mamá, tranquila, estoy aquí…

- No vuelvas a hacerme eso nunca!- la riñó.

Al soltarla y mirarla de cerca, se puso una mano en la boca y chilló:

- Madre mía! Qué te ha pasado! Y esas orejas? Y esos ojos? Qué diablos te ha pasado en las uñas…!

- Cálmate, mamá, por favor!- le suplicaba la zafira.

- Qué son estos gritos?

Souta y su abuelo fueron a ver qué ocurría. El niño abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a su hermana: hacía ya cinco meses que no la veía, y además había algo nuevo en ella…

- Hermanita! Tienes orejas de perro!

Saltó sobre ella para tocarle las orejas, pero a ella le molestó, sin saber por qué:

- Para, Souta! Molesta mucho que te toquen las orejas!

- A que sí?- coincidió Inuyasha, frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno, volvamos al tema…Podemos entrar? Tenemos algo importante que contaros y puede llevarnos un buen rato.

Todos entraron dentro de la casa y fueron al salón. En la cuadrada mesa de té, la familia de Kagome ocupó cada uno un lado, y la chica e Inuyasha se sentaron juntos en el restante.

- Y bien… qué es eso tan importante?- preguntó Ujiko.

El rubino y la zafira entrelazaron sus dedos encima de la mesa para apoyarse el uno al otro moralmente. Antes de que ninguno de los dos abriera la boca, el anciano saltó:

- Por qué os cogéis de la mano? No será que…?

- Os dije que eran novios- dijo Souta con aires de superioridad.

- No lo éramos la última vez que me viste humana, Souta- aseguró Kagome.

- Pero ahora sí?- preguntó la madre.

La pareja asintió.

- Oh, cariño, es maravilloso! Felicidades a los dos!- exclamó la mujer, feliz por su hija.

- Gracias, pero hay algo más…- intentó decir Inuyasha.

- Ya lo creo que hay algo más! Qué precioso anillo, Kagome!- exclamó el abuelo de la chica- de dónde lo has sacado?

El mediodemonio bajó la mirada y le dijo a su prometida por telepatía:

"Díselo tú, anda, que no me apetece morir joven".

- Veréis… Inuyasha y yo vamos a casarnos.

Su familia se quedó sin habla. El abuelo intentó balbucear algunas palabras sin sentido, pero no lo consiguió. Souta sonrió, emocionado. Ujiko empalideció, sin saber qué decir: su hija de quince años se casaba!

- C-cómo que vais a casaros?- consiguió decir el anciano.

- Pues… marido y mujer… juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe… a eso me refiero, abuelo- contestó Kagome.

Su madre respiró hondo y dijo:

- Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres, cariño?

- Sí. Nunca he estado tan segura de nada.

Volvió a coger aire y se rindió, diciendo:

- Entonces no tengo nada más que decirte. Está bien… os doy mi bendición.

- Gracias- dijeron los dos a la vez, con una sonrisa triunfadora en los labios.

- No me gusta, pero yo también os la doy. Cuida de ella, Inuyasha- le pidió el abuelo.

- Eso haré, señor- respondió el híbrido.

- Hay algo más que deberíais saber…- empezó a decir Kagome.

- Estás embarazada?- preguntó Souta, inocentemente.

La pareja enmudeció y se quedó sin habla. Cómo diablos había…?

- Menos bromas, Souta- le ordenó el anciano mientras Ujiko se reía por la "broma"- ya tenemos bastante con haber recuperado a Kagome como para que…

Se calló al ver la cara de consecuencia que ponían los dos hechiceros. Balbuceó:

- O sí?- preguntó.

- Kagome y yo vamos a tener un bebé- confirmó Inuyasha, cerrando los ojos igual que su prometida para esperar la catástrofe.

FIN DEL CAP 22!


	23. Rikku no Taisho Higurashi

_**FINAL**_

CAP 23- RIKKU TAISHO HIGURASHI

La boda de Inuyasha y Kagome fue romántica, tierna y feliz, pero para nada aparatosa. Se casaron junto a las raíces del árbol sagrado, el sitio donde se conocieron. Fue tranquila y privada, ya que sólo asistieron sus amigos más cercanos: Miroku, Sango, Shippo (que llevó los anillos), Kirara y la anciana Kaede. La matademonios leyó los votos, y Miroku fue quien les casó. La anciana Kaede fue la testigo.

Ahora era de noche. Inuyasha cogió a su recién estrenada esposa en brazos, que se rió, y entraron a su nueva casa. Cabaña, para ser más exactos. Se les había ofrecido un bonito hogar en el centro de la villa, delante del río. Sin saber cómo agradecerlo, habían decidido mudarse la primera noche.

Entraron, ella en brazos de él y besándose. Estaban solos en la estancia, y la casa feudal ya estaba amueblada. Se miraron largamente y sonrieron: había llegado la hora. Inuyasha la tendió con cuidado sobre el futón de matrimonio. Luego buscó una toalla en un armario y la colocó debajo del hombro izquierdo de su mujer, para recoger la sangre que pudiera derramarse.

El chico se tendió sobre ella, apoyándose sobre las rodillas para no aplastarla. Con una caricia, hizo que la mediodemonio ladeara el cuello, y él le apartó el pelo de la zona.

- Está usted lista, señora Taisho?- le preguntó.

- Cada vez me gusta más como suena eso.

- Eres mediodemonio, Kagome, pero te dolerá igualmente.

-Estoy preparada. Vamos, señor Taisho, póngase a trabajar si quiere ser papá.

Dicho eso, Kagome cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

- Voy a contar hasta tres- dijo él, acercando su boca a la clavícula de ella- una, dos… tres.

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe cuando notó los colmillos de su marido perforarle la piel de su hombro. Sintió el afilado roce atravesarle la carne y gimió de dolor. Inuyasha notó el sabor de la sangre en su boca, pero no se detuvo hasta que un líquido, desconocido para él hasta entonces, empezó a salir de sus colmillos y se filtró dentro de la herida de la mujer. Cuando dejó de salir el reactivo, desclavó sus colmillos del cuerpo de su esposa con sumo cuidado.

El proceso de embarazo había sido iniciado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron cuatro semanas. Kagome sólo llevaba un mes en periodo de gestación, pero por el tamaño de su vientre, parecía que llevara más de cinco. Ese día estaba leyendo un libro, junto al árbol sagrado. Inuyasha estaba a su lado. Ambos estaban estirados. De repente, la mujer dejó ir una pequeña exclamación y sonrió.

- Qué ocurre?- le preguntó el mediodemonio, preocupado.

- Mira.

Kagome le cogió la mano y la guió para que la pusiera encima de su vientre. Esperaron unos segundos y…

_Bum_

Inuyasha abrió los ojos enormemente, sorprendido: su hijo acababa de dar una patadita.

- No es increíble?- preguntó la zafira, emocionada.

- Lo es- contento, la besó con dulzura y dijo- no te muevas.

Su esposa obedeció. Él se inclinó para reposar su cabeza en el abultado vientre de la joven. Gracias a su prodigioso oído, pudo percibir como el embrión se movía un poco dentro de la cavidad. Y, acto seguido, notó otra patadita, que impactó con suavidad en su mejilla, desde el interior de Kagome. Ésta, al ver que su marido no tenía intención de cambiar de posición, sonrió y empezó a acariciarle el pelo plateado. Estuvieron unos minutos así. Él escuchando y sintiendo a su hijo, y ella, enredando sus dedos en la larga melena del híbrido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Al cabo de un mes…**_

- Qué?- exclamó Kagome.

- Lo decís en serio?- preguntó Inuyasha, atónito.

Miroku y Sango se cogieron de la mano. Acababan de darles una gran noticia: iban a casarse.

- Ya lo creo que va en serio. Mañana será la boda. Kaede nos ha ayudado a organizarla- informó una Sango muy feliz.

- Organizarla? Vais a dar una boda a lo grande?- preguntó Kagome, emocionada.

- Exacto. Toda la gente del pueblo está invitada- explicó Miroku, que también se veía contento.

- A qué hora será?

- A la puesta de sol de mañana. Ya tengo el vestido y todo!- indicó Sango.

- Es un poco exagerado, pero es bonito- informó Miroku.

- Para una boda nada es exagerado- opinó Kagome.

- Por cierto! Tengo que darte tu vestido- le dijo la matademonios a su amiga.

- Mi vestido?

- De qué te extraña? Normalmente no es la novia la que decide cómo debe vestirse su dama de honor?

La zafira abrazó a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas, mientras decía:

- Gracias, Sango! Qué bien! Dama de honor, genial!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche siguiente, Inuyasha y Kagome volvieron a casa, completamente agotados. Acababan de volver de la boda de sus amigos, y era muy tarde. La zafira se tumbó en la cama: no se encontraba bien. Su marido se tumbó a su lado, la besó en la frente y se acurrucó en ella.

La boda había ido muy bien. Todo el mundo había asistido a la ceremonia y se lo habían pasado en grande. Había habido música, bailes, brindis, e incluso pequeñas representaciones por parte de algunos niños, que hicieron reír a todos.

Cuando la pareja estaba a punto de dormirse, Kagome gimió de repente por culpa de unas dolorosas contracciones. El mediodemonio, preocupado, levantó la cabeza del hombro de su esposa para verle la expresión: estaba pálida y sudorosa. Se incorporó de golpe:

- Kagome! Cielo, qué te pasa?

- Inuyasha… me parece que…

No necesitó más palabras. Las sábanas empezaron a mojarse de un líquido proveniente del interior de la joven. Inuyasha no necesitó más de tres segundos para saber lo que pasaba.

Kagome estaba de parto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Abuela Kaede!

Al sentirse llamada con tanta urgencia, la aludida se levantó rápidamente de su futón y salió al exterior. Inuyasha se dirigía hacia ella.

- Inuyasha, qué ocurre?- preguntó, preocupada. Nunca había visto al mediodemonio en ese estado de shock.

- Kagome acaba de romper aguas!

- Madre mía! Ve a avisar a Sango, rápido!

- A Sango?

- Es aconsejable que haya una comadrona de confianza para la parturienta. Vamos!

Mientras el híbrido corría hacia la casa de la matademonios, la anciana recogió unos cuantos artilugios de su cabaña y corrió hacia el hogar de Kagome. La encontró estirada sobre el futón, gimiendo sin parar por culpa de las contracciones. La parte de abajo del futón estaba totalmente mojada, y la chica se encontraba sudada y con una palidez extrema.

- Kagome! Tranquila, ya estoy aquí!

La chica la miró a través de sus pupilas verticales y medio sonrió, pero no se relajó.

- Respira hondo- le ordenó la sacerdotisa.

La zafira obedeció, intentando tranquilizarse.

- Kagome! Estás bien?- preguntó Sango, entrando en la estancia seguida de Inuyasha.

- Sango, ayúdala a abrir y a doblar las piernas. Quítale también la ropa, de cintura para abajo.

- Enseguida.

- Inuyasha, incorpórala un poco y deja que se apoye en tu pecho. Es importante que el padre transmita apoyo y seguridad.

- Voy.

Mientras el rubino y la matademonios hacían lo que les había pedido, Kaede cogió una de las toallas que había traído y la mojó en un cubo de agua caliente. Luego se acercó a Kagome (que ya estaba apoyada en su marido) y le secó el sudor de la cara, con delicadeza. Después ayudó a Sango a quitarle las prendas de abajo a la chica. Kagome le susurró su pareja:

- Inuyasha…- dijo entre gemidos.

- Estoy aquí, Kagome- le cogió una mano y la estrechó tiernamente- tranquila, respira.

- Ya está casi dilatada del todo!- informó Kaede, mientras le doblaba las piernas desnudas con delicadeza- esperemos un minuto más. Sango, yo trabajaré en el bebé. Tú encárgate de que no cierre las piernas, pase lo que pase. Sólo debes permitir que las cierre si te lo digo yo.

- Está bien.

Kagome notó como su amiga le sujetaba las rodillas, impidiendo el movimiento de cintura para abajo.

- Bien, Kagome- dijo Kaede, situada entre las piernas de la chica- a la de tres, empuja con todas tus fuerzas.

La parturienta respiró hondo y asintió. Tenía miedo, pero Inuyasha estaba junto a ella: nada podía pasarle.

- Una… dos… YA!- indicó la anciana.

Kagome empezó a empujar, haciendo fuerza hacia el exterior. Nada más hacerlo, gritó de dolor. Sintió como si su cuerpo se partiera por la mitad. En un acto reflejo, intentó cerrar las piernas para hacer cesar al dolor, pero Sango no se lo permitió.

- Sssh. Respira hondo, Kagome, todo va bien- le susurró Inuyasha al oído.

La chica gemía sin parar, retorciéndose de cintura para arriba. No pudo evitar gritar otra vez cuando los hombros del bebé alcanzaron la superficie.

- Ya casi está, Kagome!- la animó Sango- un esfuerzo más!

La aludida volvió a gritar y dejó de retorcerse. Ese grito fue el que puso final al parto. La joven sonrió, aliviada. El dolor había terminado, dando lugar a una enorme felicidad. Nada más dar ese último grito, un nuevo sonido se oyó dentro de la estancia: el llanto de un bebé.

- Ya se ha acabado, cielo. Todo ha ido bien, lo has hecho genial- dijo Inuyasha, besándole la sien mientras las mujeres cortaban el cordón umbilical del recién nacido.

Ayudó a su mujer a tumbarse encima del futón, con delicadeza. Después se dirigió rápidamente al rincón donde las dos comadronas limpiaban a la criatura con agua caliente. No queriendo hacerle esperar, Sango le entregó al bebé, diciéndole:

- Felicidades, Inuyasha. Es una niña, y está sana.

El mediodemonio no sabía cómo coger a la criatura, pero se dejó guiar por su instinto. La cogió con delicadeza, envuelta en una toalla limpia. Mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Kagome, miró a su hija por primera vez. Era preciosa: tenía exactamente los mismos rasgos y los mismos ojos que su madre; por otra parte, las orejas y el pelo plateado eran de su padre. Inuyasha le acarició el pequeño rostro con ternura, con la yema del dedo. La niña sonrió inocentemente y le agarró el dedo con su manita.

Sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas de emoción bajaran por sus mejillas, el chico se sentó al lado de su pareja, que se había incorporado y lo miraba con ansia.

- Dámela… Por favor, quiero verla…

Su marido sonrió y le entregó a la niña con sumo cuidado. Kagome la miró, maravillada, llorando también. La pequeña mediodemonio alzó su mano para acariciar la cara de su madre, como queriendo reconfortarla.

- No es un milagro?- preguntó la joven.

- Milagro es poco, zafira- Inuyasha le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, arrimándose a ella- cómo la llamaremos?

- Verás… había pensado en llamarla… Vale, no tengo ni idea!

El padre se rió.

- Has pensado alguno?- le preguntó la chica.

- Lo cierto es que… había pensado en llamarla Rikku.

- Rikku? Cómo la hermana de Nincada?

- Exacto. Es gracias a ella que tenemos a nuestra hija en brazos. Si no hubiera sido por ella, ni tú, ni la pequeña estaríais aquí. Me gustaría ponerle el nombre de Rikku, que renunció a su amor por nuestra felicidad.

- Me parece bien... Rikku Taisho Higurashi. Me gusta como suena.

- Y a mí. Entonces está decidido.

Los dos sonrieron y se apoyaron el uno en el otro, mirando a Rikku, que empezaba a dormirse en brazos de su madre.

_**AL CABO DE QUINCE AÑOS…**_

Cualquier visitante de la aldea que hubiera preguntado por la muchacha más hermosa del lugar, se habría quedado sorprendido con la respuesta. La más guapa era una mediodemonio, de nombre Rikku. Con sus ojos del color del oro viejo y su largo pelo plateado, deslumbraba a cualquier quinceañero que la miraba. Rikku se había convertido en una adolescente educada, agradable y sincera, pero a la vez era luchadora y un tanto tozuda. A pesar de sus rasgos de mediodemonio, nunca fue discriminada por nadie del pueblo.

Pero había algo en ella que destacaba aun más que sus orejas de perro, y era la estrella anaranjada de su frente. Rikku era una rubina como Inuyasha, su padre. Éste la entrenaba a menudo, preparándola para casos de urgente supervivencia. Rikku podía tener aspecto de jovencita frágil, pero en un combate se convertía en una enemiga terrible, haciendo uso de sus garras.

Ahora hacía tres días que la joven había cumplido los quince años. Caminaba por los campos entre los arrozales con un joven a su lado. Un joven de pelo largo y moreno y ojos azules: el hijo de Kouga y Ayame, que tenía la misma edad que ella. Se llamaba Eliath, en honor al zafiro fallecido hacía tiempo. Hacía sólo tres días que se conocían (su familia había asistido al cumpleaños de la adolescente), pero había sido tiempo suficiente para que empezaran a sentirse atraídos el uno por el otro.

- Dices que nunca has estado en el mar?- preguntó Rikku al lobuno, sorprendida.

- No. Sé lo que es, pero no tengo ni idea del "cómo"- respondió Eliath.

- Qué curioso…

- Por qué?

- Mis padres me han llevado varias veces al mar- soltó una risita- aún recuerdo la primera vez que fuimos.

- Qué pasó?- preguntó el demonio, con una sonrisa de curiosidad.

- Estábamos los tres solos en una cala. Yo tenía seis años y estaba jugando con la arena de la playa. Mientras, mi padre cogió en brazos a mi madre y, riéndose, entraron en el agua. Empezaron a besarse con cariño, pero por como se reían, pensé que era un juego y les interrumpí, lanzándoles pelotitas de arena- estalló en carcajadas.

- No te creo- Eliath se rió, también.

- No me creas.

- Cómo reaccionaron?

- Se lo tomaron bien, claro. Yo no era más que una niña y no entendía lo que hacían. Nos reíamos mientras yo les atacaba con arena y ellos esquivaban mis ataques. De vez en cuando también me mojaban…

A Rikku se le cortó la voz. Se había dado cuenta de que Eliath la estaba mirando fijamente. Ella también le miró. Al cabo de pocos segundos, sonrieron y desviaron la mirada, sonrojados.

- Rikku!- exclamó una voz femenina.

Ambos se giraron y vieron a una adolescente corriendo hacia ellos. Se trataba de Shima, hija de Sango y Miroku y mejor amiga de Rikku. Jadeando de nervios, estiró la pierna y les mostró…

- Mira! Es una Marca!- exclamó la chica, emocionada.

Su amiga examinó el dibujo rojo que había salido a un lado de la rodilla de Shima. Frunció el ceño:

- No la había visto nunca… Mi madre me contó que la suya fue en forma de luna, porque es una zafira. A mí me salió la de los rubinos, en forma de Sol, pero la tuya tiene forma de espiral.

- Aún no he terminado. Hace un rato ha venido a verme un hombre que se llamaba Sxin.

Rikku sonrió enormemente. Sus padres le habían hablado del líder de los hechiceros del aire.

- Entonces… eres una ametista!

- Sí!

- Me alegro, Shima!

- Rikku! Ya hemos llegado!

La aludida se giró y vio a sus padres, llamándola. Impaciente, corrió hacia ellos tan rápido como pudo. Mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha, les informó:

- Shima es una ametista!

- De verdad?- le preguntó su padre, sorprendido.

- Sí. Pero bueno, hay algo más importante. Qué te han dicho, mamá?

- Tendremos que comprar otra cuna, cariño- respondió Kagome, sonriente.

El rostro de la mediodemonio se iluminó.

- Son dos?

- Un niño y una niña- informó Inuyasha, con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Rikku chilló de emoción y fue a contárselo a Eliath y Shima. El matrimonio se abrazó, mirando como su hija corría por el campo.

- Crees que el médico ha sospechado algo?- le preguntó Inuyasha a su esposa.

- Algo de qué?

Él se limitó a acariciar el abultado vientre de la joven mientras respondía:

- De que no serán humanos.

- No lo creo. Era demasiado pronto para que se les pudieran ver las orejas en la ecografía. A parte: los dos hemos entrado en la consulta con la gorra puesta.

- En fin, crees que podremos sobrevivir a dos máquinas de comer, llorar y…?

- Me parece que si Thandra se enterara de que te da miedo cuidar de dos bebés- interrumpió Kagome, besándolo en la sien- te degradaría otra vez a rubino en formación.

La mediodemonio cogió la muñeca de su marido y acarició la lengüeta de fuego roja grabada sobre la piel del hechicero. Éste sonrió y la besó en la frente, diciéndole:

- Crees que serán hechiceros también? Rikku nos ha salido rubina…

- Ya te dije que no te dejaría descansar hasta que tengamos por lo menos un zafiro.

- Eso era una indirecta? Si cualquiera de los dos nos sale con los ojos de Nincada, te juro que me da algo.

- Me estás acusando?- le preguntó Kagome, moviendo sus orejas de perro negras y simulando estar ofendida.

- En absoluto, zafira.

Ella lo ignoró.

- Me ves capaz de juntarme con el líder de los míos sólo para dar a luz un hechicero del agua? Te recuerdo que en una ocasión reconociste que Thandra te parecía guapa.

- Y yo te dije en otra ocasión que las prefería morenas- dijo su marido con una sonrisa pícara.

- Más te vale mantener eso.

Los dos se rieron y se besaron con ternura. Luego miraron hacia el cielo, donde habrían podido jurar que las nubes tenían la forma del rostro de Nincada.

Nincada. Ese zafiro que les había informado de tantas cosas… ese zafiro que les había influido en dar el primer paso…

Ese líder del agua que había aparecido por primera vez ante ellos diciéndoles que Kagome era algo más que humana…

… más que una sacerdotisa.

**FIN**

KIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS K AN LEIDO Y KOMENTADO ESTE FIC (YA SABEIS QUIENES SOIS) Y HABEIS SEGUIDO LA TRAMA, CAPITULO X CAPITULO. SOIS VOSOTROS LOS K ME ANIMAIS A CONTINUAR Y A SEGUIR MEJORANDO CADA DÍA.

GRACIAS!

Bss,

Dubbhe

PD: Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es ke pensé ke ya lo habia hecho TT, algo pasó y no se me subió...una cosa muy rara XD espero ke os haya gustado!


End file.
